Sacrificio por amor
by Osbelys
Summary: Rosalie y Edward tenían el matrimonio casi perfecto, solo había un problema… ella no podía tener hijos. Bella, se reencontrará con su amiga de la universidad, y es allí cuando todo se enreda. ¿Qué sucede cuando la única manera de obtener lo que más deseas es engañando a la persona que más amas? ―No me beses y no te quites las medias ―suplicó Bella al esposo de su mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza, porque además de betear y darme por la cabeza ante mis errores, divagar (etc, etc...), es la culpable de que haya hecho esta historia. ¡gracias, por ayudarme con la trama cuando yo tenía nada!**

**N/A: Sé que dije que la subiría mañana (creo), sino es así, lo siento, pero ya lo saben soy olvidadiza. No obstante estoy aquí, hoy sábado porque simple y llanamente las ganas me consumían por dentro, (soy muy impaciente), así que para calmar mis ansias yo y para darles algo de leer a ustedes aquí tienen.**

**N/A #2: Será un short fic, tipo así como lo fue con "Engañándolo" no es la misma trama, sino que será de capis cortos, o depende mi inspiración, y serán como máximo 10 capítulos, de los cuales tengo 4 hechos y uno en proceso *.* , si se alarga más la historias, pues ya depende de ella y como evolucionen estos personajes. ¿Qué más, qué mas? Ahhh! Historia con temas un poco fuertes, como lo es aborto, "infidelidad", lenguaje sexual, entre otras cosas, así que si eres sensible a uno de esos temas, ya están advertidas, luego no me vengan con reclamos.**

**Ya aclarado todo, pueden irse en paz.**

* * *

**Historia dedicada a todas esas mujeres que por una u otra razón no pueden tener hijos, estos es para ustedes y yo solo les digo que ¡nunca se rindan ante los sueños que tengan!**

* * *

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Summary**

Rosalie y Edward tenían el matrimonio casi perfecto, solo había un problema… ella no podía tener hijos. Bella, recién divorciada y con una niña de 3 años por la cual ver, se reencontrará con su amiga de la universidad, y es allí cuando las proposiciones son realizadas y las decisiones tomadas. ¿Qué sucede cuando la única manera de obtener lo que más deseas es engañando a la persona que más amas?

**Prefacio **

¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por las personas que más amas? Ellos lo hicieron todo y aun así se perdieron.

**Capítulo 1 **

Rosalie observaba el calendario que estaba en sus manos sin poder creerlo. Ahora entendía todo, desde los mareos hasta los vómitos, sin olvidar el retraso de su ciclo menstrual. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba probando suerte y nada había dado resultado? ¿Cuántas inseminaciones artificiales le habían ya realizado? Muchas, y nada había dado resultado, pero al parecer ahora sí era verdad. Ella quería que fuese verdad.

Cuatro años intentándolo y nada. Ahora, luego de que había tomado un descanso de tantas pastillas y diferentes posiciones a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales con su esposo, lo había logrado. O eso deseaba.

―Señora, el señor la espera para comer ―la llamó Melina desde la puerta de la habitación, Rosalie sonrió y respiró hondo. El día tan esperado por fin había llegado.

―Dile que ya bajo, Mel ―le ordenó la rubia colocándose de pie, quedando en frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos volaron hacia su vientre, el cual aún no estaba abultado, pero si estaba en lo cierto y estaba embarazada, dentro de poco perdería su figura esbelta, cosa que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Edward estaría rebosante de felicidad, aunque él le diera ánimos en cada intento fallido, en cada prueba negativa, diciéndole que no se preocupara que aún tenían una vida por delante, Rose sabía que él anhelaba un hijo y ella… simplemente no había podido dárselo.

Acomodando su cabello rubio y lacio sobre sus hombros salió de su habitación, caminando el pequeño trayecto hacia las escaleras para descenderlas, cuando su mirada se elevó se encontró con un par de gemas verdes observándola con el ceño fruncido. Los brazos de Edward, su esposo, estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella le sonrió y él no pudo hacer nada para no devolverle la sonrisa, amaba a esa mujer como un desquiciado puede amar a su locura.

―Tengo hambre, cariño ―se quejó como niño pequeño, haciendo un puchero dramático. Su sortija de casado brillaba fuerte y orgullosa en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Rosalie amaba a su esposo. Tenían ya 6 años de casados, desde que tenían 22 y ya tenían 28 años de edad cada uno, pero aun así el amor no se había desvanecido y esa llama de pasión y confidencialidad entre ambos seguía viva y latiente.

La rubia terminó de bajar las escaleras y se lanzó en los brazos de su esposo, dándole un beso en el cuello.

―Lo siento, bebé, estaba checando unas cosas en la habitación ―dijo respirando sobre su piel. Edward suspiró.

―Igual sigo teniendo hambre. ―Le hizo saber con una pequeña risa, palmeando su espalda baja suavemente a la vez que dejaba un beso en sus cabellos.

―Si eres quejón ―chilló ella, apartándose de él con una sonrisa que Edward conocía muy bien, era esa sonrisa que decía: "Tengo una noticia, pero no te diré nada hasta que quiera", él rodó los ojos y se inclinó un poco, ya que ella era casi de su misma estatura gracias a los tacones, y le dio un beso, respirando sobre su boca, tomándose su tiempo.

Las manos de Edward se fueron a la nuca de su mujer y la apretó más contra sí, obligándola a abrir un poco su boca, con su lengua dibujando el contorno de sus labios.

―La comida ―masculló Rosalie luego de un tiempo donde Edward jalaba sus labios y la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

―Eso puede esperar ―aseguró él, apartando el cabello rubio de Rose para darle un beso húmedo en el cuello.

―Sí, puede esperar, pero luego tú andarás quejándote porque no has comido y… te conozco.

Edward bufó y se separó de su esposa.

―Lo dejamos para más tarde ―le advirtió él.

―Te lo prometo. ―Rose le dio una cálida sonrisa y Edward no pudo evitar robarle un beso.

―Te amo, nena ―susurró Edward contra sus labios.

―Yo también ―repuso ella con una linda sonrisa.

Edward la tomó de la mano y juntos ingresaron al comedor del penthouse donde vivían.

― ¿Cómo te fue en el bufete hoy? ―preguntó Rose luego de ingerir un pedazo de carne.

―Estuvo tranquilo el día ―contestó Edward, mirándola fijamente. Había algo en su esposa que lo tenía inquieto, era como si tuviera una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, él la conocía.

Rose apartó su mirada de la de Edward y siguió comiendo en silencio, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de su boca.

Con cuidado, Edward dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y unió sus manos.

― ¿Qué sucede, Rose? ―le inquirió él, un tanto molesto por esa sonrisa que permanecía en la boca de su esposa, no es que le molestara el que sonriera, le molestaba el no saber el porqué de esa sonrisa.

― ¿Tendría que estar sucediendo algo? ―preguntó ella de vuelta, observándolo.

―Rose ―advirtió Edward, y ella suspiró antes de soltar la bomba.

―Estoy embarazada.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Edward se quedó estático. La rubia buscó la mirada de su esposo y no pudo evitar que los suyos se llenaran de lágrimas.

― ¿Te has hecho la prueba? ―preguntó su marido con la voz cargada de emoción.

―No, pero…

―Entonces no sabes si estás embarazada ―repuso Edward, volviendo a comer, respirando hondo. Esa era otra falsa alarma, como siempre, y él ya no podía seguir escuchando los llantos ahogados de ella en la noche, ni mucho menos podía seguir cargando con el dolor de un no embarazo. No podía seguirse ilusionando con algo que no era 100% seguro.

―Estoy embarazada ―afirmó Rose.

―No te has hecho la prueba, Rose, ya no te ilusiones…

―Una mujer sabe cuándo está embarazada ―chilló ella con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

―Entonces tú siempre estás embarazada, Rosalie, porque siempre "sientes" que estás embarazada, ¿cuándo eso ha sido realidad? ―increpó con rudeza, para luego mirarla a los ojos y suspirar arrepentido, ella estaba llorando―. Lo siento, cariño… ―musitó acercándose a ella, tratando de tomar su mano, pero la rubia lo apartó de un manotazo.

―No, Edward ―casi gritó―. ¿Crees que no me duele que no me apoyes? ¿Crees que yo no sufro cuando cada maldita prueba de embarazo sale negativa? ¡Yo quiero un bebé! Y este maldito cuerpo no quiere funcionar ―explotó alterada, levantándose de la mesa para caminar de un lugar hacia el otro, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

―Rosalie, cálmate ―le pidió él, yendo hacia donde ella se encontraba maldiciendo y despotricando.

―No entiendes, yo solo quiero un bebé, esta vez yo sé que es verdad. Quiero que sea verdad ―sollozó cuando Edward la tomó en sus brazos, encerrándola en un apretado abrazo―. Tienes que apoyarme, Edward, esto es una relación de dos, por más que yo me esfuerce te necesito ―susurró entrecortadamente por el llanto.

―Ya estoy cansado de hacerme ilusiones, Rose ―admitió Edward―. Y no te has hecho la prueba de embarazo, no quiero que te ilusiones, luego sufres y no lo soporto. ―Por primera vez, en los 4 años que estaban intentando salir embarazados, Edward le confesaba lo que él sentía ante cada falsa alarma.

―Por favor, Edward, yo sé que saldrá positivo. ―Rosalie se separó de Edward un momento, tratando de convencerlo―. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ―le recordó ella, sonriendo con tristeza.

―Nosotros ya la hemos utilizado toda ―repuso él medio sarcástico, Rose lo fulminó con la mirada―. Tienes la prueba de embarazo allá arriba, ¿verdad? ―Edward la conocía y sabía que Rosalie ya había comprado 5 pruebas de embarazo de marcas diferentes.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ―se preguntó retóricamente Edward, jalándola nuevamente hacia sus brazos.

―Yo creo que esta vez sí es verdad ―musitó ella.

_Como lo han sido las 100 veces en los últimos 4 años_, se dijo Edward en la mente, pero prefirió callarlo, no quería seguir hiriéndola con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

―Lo haremos, Rosalie, pero si sale negativa no quiero que…

―Está bien ―saltó ella de repente, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hacia su habitación.

Edward negó con su cabeza.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, Rosalie caminó hacia el baño, susurrando un "ya vengo", Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama con su corazón desbocado, si la prueba salía positiva sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero si salía negativa, tendría que aguantar otra vez el golpe de la desilusión y, para ser sinceros, él ya estaba cansado de escuchar continuas negativas, él solo quería que Rosalie saliera embarazada de una vez por todas, pero eso parecía nunca suceder.

Habían probado tantos medicamentos, desde posiciones extrañas al tener relaciones sexuales, hasta ver cómo Rosalie se quedaba por más de dos horas con sus piernas elevadas sobre la pared luego de tener sexo, pasando por inseminaciones artificiales, inyecciones para regular sus ciclos menstruales, lo habían hecho todo y nada había funcionado.

Edward cerró sus ojos y se imaginó a una Rosalie embarazada, sería tan perfecta con su vientre abultado llevando a su hijo dentro, sería lo más maravilloso del planeta. El cobrizo volvió a abrir sus ojos y los dejó fijos en la puerta del baño.

Rezaba porque fuera positivo, deseaba más que nada que fuera positivo. Rosalie no podría con otra desilusión, él lo sabía y ella también, pero aun así, Rose no dejaba de tener fe, era lo que más deseaba y cuando una persona desea algo de verdad no importa cuántas veces no lo logre, lo que importa es que al final, en algunos casos, lo logra, hace sus sueños realidad y eso es lo que vale.

No importa cuántas lágrimas, noches en vela y peleas se tengan que enfrentar en el camino, lo que importa es nunca darse por vencido.

Edward recordó la primera vez que Rosalie le dijo que sería padre y suspiró sin poder evitarlo...

_***Flashback***_

_Él se encontraba en el despacho cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó, era su secretaria avisándole que su esposa estaba esperando afuera, Edward inmediatamente ordenó que la hiciera pasar y así fue._

_Cuando Rosalie entró a su despacho con ese vestido rojo pasión pegado a su cuerpo y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sonrió. Amaba a su esposa. _

―_Cariño, hola ―saludó él, levantándose de su silla para ir con ella, pero Rose soltó la bomba rápido e inentendible:_

―_Estoy embarazada. _

_Edward se quedó a mitad de camino al escuchar eso. Hace no mucho habían comenzado a intentar salir embarazados y al parecer ya había dado resultado._

― _¿Qué? ―preguntó él jadeante. _

―_Vengo de hacerme la prueba de sangre, tengo que recogerla en unas horas, pensaba decírtelo cuando tuviera los resultados en mano, pero no me aguanté y... ―De repente ella comenzó a llorar, Edward se acercó a su esposa deprisa._

― _¿Por qué lloras, preciosa? ―increpó confundido el abogado._

―_Es que… seremos papás ―susurró ella entre sollozos, aferrándose al cuello de Edward._

―_Si sale positivo, lo seremos, cariño, y seremos los mejores padres que alguna vez el mundo pudiera tener ―la consoló él, sonriendo por lo extraño de la situación._

―_Voy a ser mamá, Edward ―dijo sin poder creerlo, estaba un poco histérica._

―_No llores, cariño, eso le hace daño al bebé. ―Ya los dos daban por seguro que estaban esperando un hijo. _

―_Te vine a buscar para que me acompañaras, no lo puedo hacer sola ―admitió ella, sonriendo a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas. _

―_Dame un segundo ―pidió Edward, yendo por su saco y su móvil, iría en el auto de su esposa._

_Ella le tomó la mano y juntos salieron hacia el laboratorio. La secretaria de Edward sonrió al verlos, ella nunca había visto un amor como ese. Era tan cariñoso, apasionante, pero aun así tan inocente._

_**...**_

_Dos horas después, Rosalie temblaba con el sobre blanco en su mano. Edward la miraba impaciente._

―_Hazlo tú, yo no puedo ―susurró, tendiéndole el sobre a su esposo._

―_Rosalie, si sale negativo está bien, ¿vale? No será el fin del mundo ―le advirtió su esposo, ella asintió._

_Con manos trémulas, Edward abrió el sobre, sacando la hoja con el resultado._

**Nombre:** Rosalie Liliam Cullen.

**Edad:** 24 años.

**Estado civil**: Casada.

_**PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO**_

_**PRUEBA**_ _**RESULTADO**_

HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: NEGATIVO

(Prueba de embarazo)

― _¿Qué dice? ―apremió Rose, inclinándose para ver._

―_Es negativo, Rose ―susurró Edward mirándola, y en ese instante Edward lo supo, ella se desilusionaría, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él la abrazó―. Está bien, cariño, está bien ―dijo repetidas veces, meciéndola entre sus brazos, Rosalie asintió con pesar._

_Lo que nadie imaginaba es que ese sería el primer negativo de muchos que se aproximaban._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

El sonido de la puerta del baño lo hizo salir de su trance, Rosalie venía saliendo con la prueba en mano, pero no decía nada, tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó Edward, esperando.

―Negativo ―susurró Rosalie, rompiendo en llanto, Edward suspiró cansado, su corazón volvió a su marcha normal y sus manos se cerraron en puños―. Negativo ―volvió a susurrar Rose como si se estuviera convenciendo, y luego explotó, lanzando la prueba de embarazo contra la pared más próxima―. Quiero un bebé, quiero un bebé ―repetía como un mantra gritando, y Edward estaba sentando, sin moverse, solo estaba pasando su propio dolor.

Escuchar negativo constantemente en tu vida, cuando lo único que quieres es que sea positivo, es difícil, y más cuando en el proceso se llora y sufre.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Rosalie y Edward cerró sus ojos sin querer verla, sabía cómo se ponía, él la dejaba partir todo lo que quisiera, era la única forma de drenar el dolor de la desilusión. Y hasta él mismo se permitió llorar.

―Quiero un hijo, ¿qué tan difícil es eso? ―preguntó la rubia a la nada, cada sollozo era desgarrador, eran gritos y sollozos de derrota, de un querer y no poder, de un sueño no obtenido.

De repente los sollozos no se siguieron escuchando, tampoco los gritos, solo un golpe seco fue escuchado a través del sonido del silencio.

Edward abrió sus ojos deprisa, buscando con su mirada a su esposa y la encontró en el suelo desmayada, sangrando.

― ¡Rose! ―gritó corriendo hacia ella, pero su esposa no respondía, estaba inconsciente y sangrando. Sangraba mucho―. Cariño, responde ―suplicó Edward moviéndola, pero nada dio resultado e hizo la única cosa que podía hacer en esos momentos. La llevó a la clínica, rezando porque aquella hemorragia no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

* * *

Ok, comienza el drama...y se pondrá un poco peor pasando los capítulos, ya se pueden imaginar porqué.

Ahora ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Horrible? ¿Pasable? Acepto críticas constructivas, pequeñas.

Dejen su RR si es de su agrado.

Aprovecho para invitarlas a unirse a mi grupo en Facebook, donde podremos debatir acerca de mis otras historias, subir spoiler (soy muy buena dando sopilers *.*) y demás cositas, el link está en mi perfil de FanFiction.

Sin más nada que agregar, solo que sean felices, de despide hasta una próxima entrega

Osbe desde Venezuela.

31/08/2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo me adjudico parte de la trama ya que la otra pertenece a mi Beta *.***

**Agradecimiento a Yanina Barboza por betear el capítulo. ¡Gracias nena! No me cansaré de decirtelo, sé que soy un dolor en el culo, pero bah...**

**Nos leemos abajo que tengo algo importante que decir.**

**¡A leer!**

**Advertencia: Este short-fic contiene temas un poco "fuertes" como lo es el aborto, depresión, infelidelidad, entre otras cosas, así que si eres sensible al tema, no leas. Gracias.**

**N/A: Para aclarar todo, yo NO soy doctora, que pienso ser, sí, cuando llegue su momento, por lo tanto chicas juro por Dios que traté de informarme lo más que pude sobre el tema de los fibromas, el tema lo trato de manejar de una formaa especial porque sé que muchas mujeres lo sufren y aunque para algunas puede parecer no la gran cosa, para otras si lo es. Todo lo que lean aquí en cuanto a términos médicos y palabras técnicas no es de mi imaginación, eso agradezcanlo a Google y sus millones de Blogs informativos. Solo lo digo para que no hayan malos entendidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Edward Cullen caminaba por el pasillo de la clínica como si fuera un león enjaulado, sus pasos eran largos y rápidos, concienzudos, continuos. No se detenía, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo y la angustia del no saber cómo se encontraba su esposa lo estaba volviendo loco.

―Edward Cullen ―llamó la voz de un hombre, en ese momento el aludido detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, girando su rostro hacia la procedencia de la voz.

―Soy yo ―contestó con el corazón en su boca.

― ¿Usted es el esposo de la señora Cullen? ―preguntó, mirando sobre los lentes de pasta negros. Era un hombre mayor, con canas y que se notaba en su expresión facial años y años de práctica.

―Sí, soy yo. ―Edward estaba inquieto, quería respuestas―. ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

―Señor, su esposa se encuentra en estos momentos en sala de observación debido a que ha tenido una amenaza de aborto, la hemorragia fue fuerte, pero gracias a su rapidez de traerla a la clínica pudimos salvar al feto… ―Y Edward dejó de escuchar, estaba perdido. ¿De qué le estaba hablando el doctor? ¿Amenaza de aborto? ¿Salvaron al feto? ¿Qué feto? ¿Rosalie estaba…?

― ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué feto? Mi esposa no está embarazada, la prueba salió negativa ―susurró Edward jadeando, el doctor sonrió ante la comprensión, aquel hombre no sabía que esperaba un hijo, el cual estuvo a punto de perder.

―Entiendo. Señor, las pruebas de embarazo y sobre todo las caseras no son 100% seguras, muchas de ellas pueden fallar como usted ya sabrá. La única manera de estar completamente seguros de que una mujer está embarazada es haciéndole un ultrasonido o una prueba de sangre, las cuales casi nunca fallan; en su caso, la prueba que su esposa se ha realizado ha salido negativa, las razones son muchas, pero a veces no hay que creer mucho en esas pruebas. La realidad es que su esposa tiene 2 meses de gestación… ―La voz del doctor era música para los oídos de Edward, su corazón latía frenéticamente contra su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con escuchar que sería padre? Muchas, y ¿cuántas veces había escuchado negativas? Demasiadas para su gusto, y ahora, justo en ese momento, aquel doctor de avanzada edad le decía que sería padre.

― ¿Lo puedo abrazar? ―le preguntó Edward al doctor, este sonrió abiertamente, el cobrizo sin esperar una aceptación abrazó a aquel hombre de bata blanca cuyo nombre era Marc. Luego de unos segundos lo soltó, respirando agitado. La emoción no cabía dentro de su cuerpo.

― ¿Puedo verla? ―inquirió con los ojos llenos de un brillo especial.

―Por supuesto que puede verla, pero debo decirle algo antes de que la vea. ―Edward asintió, esperando las palabras del doctor―. Su esposa sufre de fibromas, también llamados miomas o leiomiomas (o miomatosis uterina), el cual es un tumor benigno (no canceroso) muy común en la mujer. La mayoría de las pacientes portadoras de fibromas son asintomáticas: sólo el 10-20% requieren tratamiento. Todo depende del tamaño, la localización y/o el número de los mismos. ―El cobrizo guardó silencio a sabiendas de que el doctor no había terminado de hablar―. La edad más frecuentemente de presentación del fibroma es entre los 30 y los 40 años de edad, aunque se pueden presentar a edades más tempranas, el cual es el caso de su esposa; algunas mujeres pueden ser asintomáticas; es decir, que no presentan algún síntoma o dolencia, o al contrario pueden padecer los síntomas, por lo visto su esposa está empezando a sentir algunos de los síntomas, pero no digamos que es algo tan avanzando, los miomas pueden variar de tamaño, pueden ser desde más pequeños hasta más grandes y pueden abarcar toda la pelvis y toda la parte baja del abdomen, la localización de estos fibromas pueden ser variadas y en el caso de su esposa estos se encuentran en el grosor de su pared, los cuales son llamado intramurales, por el momento son muy pequeños, pero cuando una mujer está embarazada y sufre de esta enfermedad suelen agrandarse un poco.

― ¿Qué pueden causar? ¿Estos miomas pueden afectar a mi bebé o a mi esposa? ―inquirió Edward, sintiendo como una parte de su alegría era opacada por aquella noticia.

―Las consecuencias pueden ser cambios en el sangrado menstrual de la mujer, dolores en la espalda, en la pelvis, o durante la menstruación, anemia; y en relación con el embarazo puede ocasionar abortos, partos prematuros, o lo que es más común cuando la mujer no está embarazada puede crear esterilidad. ―Marc guardó silencio esperando que Edward asimilara la noticia.

― ¿Qué tratamientos hay que seguir? ―La voz de aquel futuro padre era baja.

―Su esposa debe mantener reposo absoluto, primero, debido a que sufre de los miomas y aunque son muy pequeños ahora, pueden agrandarse con el tiempo, segundo, se debe someter a un tratamiento ginecológico a la brevedad posible tanto para tratar el embarazo como para tratar los miomas, no queremos que estos se agraden, ¿cierto?

Edward negó frenéticamente.

―Doctor… ¿qué puede pasar si los miomas empeoran? ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a llevar a cabo?

―En el peor de los casos se procede con una cirugía, y todo dependiendo del deseo de la mujer por ser madre. En algunos casos se extirpa el útero, en otras se manda a la mujer a tomar anticonceptivos, pero como su esposa está embarazada, ese no será el caso. ―culminó el médico. Edward suspiró y asintió a todo―. No se preocupe, ellos estarán bien, solo tiene que seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra y no habrá nada por lo cual preocuparse.

El cobrizo pasó sus manos por su cara y respiró hondo, era como un sabor amargo y a la vez dulce enterarse de que Rose estaba embarazada y a la vez sufría de miomas, no era que tuviera cáncer o una cosa así, no obstante era algo por lo cual preocuparse y más cuando eso podía ser la causa de que él pudiera perder a su hijo.

Marc condujo a Edward por los pasillos de la clínica hacia la sala de observaciones donde Rosalie estaba conectada a los aparatos normales y a una intravenosa por donde el transparente liquido del suero corría, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas cobijas, pero por su cuello se podía ver que lo único que la cubría era la bata típica de las clínicas.

―Lo dejo a solas con su esposa, ella dentro de poco despertará, le hemos colocado un calmante para que se relajara un poco ―le informó el doctor, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Edward rodeó la camilla donde se encontraba su esposa y se quedó de pie observándola. Estaba un poco pálida y con los labios resecos, pero estaba bien, estaban bien, los dos, y eso era lo importante.

La mirada de Edward se instaló fija en lo que era el vientre de su esposa y sonrió temblorosamente. Un hijo, era un sueño hecho realidad. Las lágrimas con facilidad llenaron sus ojos y en silencio agradeció a Dios.

Tantos intentos, tantas negativas, tantas lágrimas derramadas, tanto dolor sufrido y callado, y ahora todo se resumía a una personita que crecía dentro del vientre de su esposa. Para Edward valía la pena el sufrir si al final obtendría ese maravilloso regalo.

Las manos del cobrizo se fueron hacia el cabello de Rose, acariciándolo, Edward veía a su mujer con adoración y con amor. Él sabía todo lo que ella sufría, él la escuchaba diariamente sollozando en las noches cuando ella pensaba que él dormía y eso lo mataba, ahora ya no habrían más llantos, ni discusiones, ni reclamos. Solo felicidad, como debió ser desde un principio.

Rose se removió un poco y Edward le tomó la mano, poco a poco los ojos azules de su esposa se abrieron mirando alrededor con confusión, el joven abogado le apretó un poco la mano y la rubia dirigió su vista a él.

―Hola, preciosa ―murmuró Edward, besándola suavemente en la frente.

― ¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? ―increpó Rose con voz pastosa, mirando a su alrededor.

―Te desmayaste en la casa y… ―Los ojos azules de su esposa se concentraron en los de Edward.

― ¿Y…? ―insistió la rubia, tratando de reincorporarse en la cama, pero las manos gentiles de su esposo se lo prohibieron.

―Tienes que mantenerte acostada, Rose. Te diré algo, pero quiero que mantengas la calma, necesito que te mantengas en calma ―ordenó él fieramente, tomándola de la mano que no tenía la intravenosa.

―Está bien ―susurró cerrando sus ojos. Rosalie sentía como si en cualquier momento le fueran a decir una mala noticia.

Edward no sabía cómo decirle que estaba embarazada, era tan irreal y Rosalie no se lo creería a la primera.

―Estás embarazada ―le dijo sin más, luego de un silencio dónde él se quedó mirando a su esposa por un largo minuto, la rubia abrió sus ojos rápidamente y observó a su marido con una expresión de incredulidad.

―Si es un chiste, no es gracioso ―repuso Rosalie ceñuda. Edward rio nervioso, sabía que diría eso.

―El doctor dijo que las pruebas caseras no son 100% seguras y que en algunas ocasiones estas fallan, y ese es nuestro caso. Ha fallado, Rose. Estás embarazada, seremos padres ―le afirmó con la alegría de saber que un hijo viene en camino. Los ojos de Edward brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras que Rosalie estaba sin respiración.

La habitación se quedó en un completo y absoluto silencio, la información estaba siendo procesada por el cerebro de Rosalie. ¿Un hijo? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso?

― ¿Es verdad? ¿No es mentira? ¿Seré…? ―Rose se quitó las cobijas que la cubrían y descubrió su abdomen rápidamente, Edward la dejó quieta.

―Me lo confirmó el médico ―aseguró Edward, riendo sin poder evitarlo.

―Seré mamá ―susurró Rosalie sollozando, a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre su vientre aún plano―. Seré mamá ―dijo, elevando su mirada para ver a Edward.

―Lo logramos, cariño, lo logramos ―canturreó Edward, sentándose con cuidado en la camilla para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Rosalie con sumo cuidado y llorar como un niño pequeño―. Lo hemos logrado. ―Hipó sacudiendo la pequeña cama, en ese momento su esposa se unió a su llanto de felicidad.

Edward se aferró fuertemente a su esposa, como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Una enfermera, que en esos momentos entraba a la habitación para chequear a la paciente, retrocedió sus pasos con una sonrisa, no queriendo interrumpir aquella muestra de amor infinita.

Al final, luego de tantas negativas, lo habían logrado, y eso para ellos era como estar en el cielo.

…

Un mes después, Rosalie ya contaba con tres meses de embarazo. Luego de la escena emotiva que los esposos habían compartido, Edward le dijo a Rose que ella sufría de miomas, cosa que enloqueció a la mujer, pero no tanto por ella, sino por su hijo que estaba en su vientre. Una vez Edward le explicó en qué consistía todo, se tranquilizó un poco; inmediatamente la rubia se puso en control prenatal para mantener todo en orden y cuando su primer ultrasonido fue realizado, la pobre no podía dejar de llorar cuando el doctor puso en alto el sonido del corazón del bebé.

_***Flashback* **_

―… _está aún muy pequeño para diferenciar muchas de sus extremidades, pero allí está, futuros papis ―repuso la doctora a Rosalie y Edward Cullen, el último mantenía la mano de su esposa sujeta muy fuertemente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desaparecer, en cambio la rubia trataba de mantener las lágrimas fuera de su rostro, su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de su pecho de lo rápido y constante que latía, sus manos sudaban ante el nerviosismo de ver a su hijo por primera vez. Era una alegría para ellos poder escuchar que iban a ser padres._

_Un día después de que Rosalie había sufrido la hemorragia, le estaban haciendo el ultrasonido con ella consciente para que viera a su hijo o hija por primera vez, la rubia lo había exigido, necesitaba ver y escuchar por ella misma que era cierto y que no estaba soñando._

_Los ojos de Edward no se apartaban de aquella pequeña pantalla que mostraba un fondo negro con escalas de grises, pero en el cual se diferenciaba una pequeña bolsa, allí estaba su hijo, él no era médico, pero podía diferenciar, no muy bien cabe decir, cuál era el embrión._

―_Todo está perfecto para haber sufrido una amenaza de aborto y esa hemorragia ―seguía diciendo la doctora, moviendo el transductor por el vientre, aún plano, de la rubia―. ¿Quieren escuchar el corazón de su bebito o bebita? ―preguntó Alice, así se llamaba la doctora que los atendía, era una mujer de estatura media con cabello negro y ondulado, unos impactantes ojos azules la hacían ver exótica. Era muy hermosa y joven._

―_Sí ―susurró emocionada Rose, Edward atinó a asentir._

―_Veamos ―musitó, tecleando unas cosas con su mano izquierda y moviendo el transductor con su mano derecha, afincándolo en ciertas partes, el gel estaba frío sobre el vientre de Rosalie, pero ella no le tomaba mucha importancia a eso._

_Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Alice sonrió abiertamente, ladeando su cabeza para escuchar el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, el latido del corazón de una nueva vida. Unos segundos después un rápido revoloteo se esparció por toda la habitación, era constante, fuerte y ruidoso, era el sonido que Edward y Rosalie nunca se cansarían de escuchar._

―_Su flujo cardiaco está en perfectas condiciones ―les informó Alice._

―_Es mi bebé ―chilló Rose llorando, y Alice sonrió tiernamente hacia ella, amaba cuando las madres se ponían sentimental, nunca se cansaría de haber escogido esa carrera para estudiar._

―_Sí, es nuestro ―le afirmó Edward, dándole un beso en la frente, secándole unas lágrimas ―. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, por fin logramos lo que siempre hemos querido ―murmuró para sí mismo el cobrizo, secándose unas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos._

―_Tomaré algunas instantáneas, me imagino que querrán guardar todo esto, ¿no? ―increpó la doctora._

―_Imagina muy bien ―aseguró Edward sonriente. _

_Rosalie reventó en una carcajada y la mirada de las otras dos personas presentes se concentró en ella._

― _¿Cuál es la risa? ―increpó el abogado, arqueando una ceja divertido._

―_Seré mamá, ahora sí es verdad ―repuso medio llorando medio riendo._

―_Es tan real, como el amor que yo siento por ti, preciosa. Te amo ―le susurró Edward a su esposa, ignorando a la doctora que veía la escena incómoda, se sentía intrusa, pero adoraba cuando los padres se profesaban ese tipo de amor tan honesto. El cobrizo se acercó a su esposa y dejó un tierno beso en sus labios, para luego apoyar su frente en la de ella―. Créelo porque es verdad ―dijo con fiereza, dándole un apretón en la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de ella._

_Ella asintió, regresando su vista a la pantalla que estaba a su izquierda, observando nuevamente a su pequeño bebé, que en siete meses estaría con ella, en sus brazos, finalmente._

_***Fin del flashback***_

―Bebé, ¿qué haces allí? Deberías estar en cama ―le regañó sutilmente Edward por teléfono a Rosalie, quien estaba mirando libros de maternidad en la librería del centro comercial cerca de su penthouse. Ella lo había llamado diciéndole que estaría allí, por si llegaba a casa temprano ese día.

―Edward Cullen, sé que tengo que guardar reposo, pero... ¡me estaba volviendo loca allí encerrada! Además necesitamos comenzar a ver cosas de bebés, tenemos que decorar la habitación, ¿crees que esas dos habitaciones sean suficientes para él o ella? ¿Cómo crees que será? ¡Oh mira!, acabo de encontrar el libro de: _"¿Qué esperar cuando estás esperando?"_ ¡Lo compraré!, necesito saber muchas cosas de…

―Rose, Rose, Rosalie, cariño, ¡Rose! ―llamó Edward repetidas veces, aumentando su voz al escuchar que su esposa no paraba de hablar, estaba emocionada, la entendía y le parecía chistoso, por eso la amaba.

― ¿Qué? ―casi gritó, enojada, pero sin dejar de ver los libros de maternidad.

―Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, cariño, no quiero que nada te suceda, ni al bebé.―La voz de Edward era baja.

―Lo recuerdo, pero es que… solo será esto y te prometo que me voy a casa, y luego no vuelvo a salir más, lo prometo ―dijo ella, lanzando más libros sobre maternidad a la canasta que tenía colgando en la mano.

―Está bien ―terminó aceptando―. Y no sonrías con suficiencia, Rosalie Cullen, te conozco, solo eso y ya, no quiero que comiences a caminarte todo el maldito centro comercial, ¿entendido?―le dijo seriamente él.

―Sí ―aceptó a regañadientes la rubia, rodando los ojos.

―Bueno, eso espero, cariño, ahora te dejo. Tengo trabajo que hacer_. _―Edward observó a su secretaria que estaba en la puerta de su oficina y le hizo seña con su mano para que se esperara un poco―. Me tengo que ir, Rose, pero te mando un beso a ti y a mi bebé, dile que lo amo y… ―La rubia sonrió sabiendo qué iba a preguntar _―. _Por mi salud mental dime que no te has puesto uno de esos tacones que usabas ―le suplicó Edward, Rose sabía lo que él en esos instantes estaba haciendo, pasar su mano por todo su rostro, esperando impaciente una respuesta, así que guardó silencio―. ¡Rosalie! ¿Qué te he…?

―No llevo tacones, solo unas cómodas sandalias ―contestó interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa―. Ahora ve, que de seguro tu secretaria te está haciendo más señas que un fiscal de tránsito para que vayas a una junta o a una reunión con un cliente. Te amamos, bebé. Nos vemos en la noche ―se despidió Rose.

―Igual, cariño. Hasta pronto ―susurró colgando.

La secretaria de Edward lo miró sonriendo.

―Esa mujer te va a volver loco ―le repuso divertida.

―Hace conmigo lo que quiere y más ahora que está embarazada. Es mi debilidad ―admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

―La amas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la señora.

―Más de lo que te imaginas, por verla feliz sería capaz hasta de vender mi alma al diablo, si fuera necesario ―Edward mientras decía eso, no apartó su mirada de su secretaria.

―Te creo, muchacho, pero ahora anda a esa reunión antes de que te quedes sin cliente ―repuso divertida, teniéndole su portafolio.

Edward le lanzó un beso y se marchó, su secretaria negó con su cabeza divertida y se dispuso a hacer otras cosas que tenía pendiente.

_**...**_

Por su parte, Rosalie seguía viendo libros de maternidad, cuando escuchó una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

―Madaleine, ven aquí ―le ordenó una voz a una niña que corría lejos, de la que, a lo mejor, sería su madre. Estaba vestida con un pequeño y hermoso vestido de flores en colores vivos, y su cabello de espesos rizos y color amarillo revoloteaba ante cada paso que daba. En su rostro una sonrisa traviesa se extendía e iba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que chocó contra las piernas de Rosalie, cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero. La rubia sonrió ante el hecho de imaginarse a su propio hijo, ¿cómo sería? Unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules rayados se encontraron con la mirada de Rose, azul con azul, la pequeña niña en el suelo estaba haciendo un puchero para llorar y su cara regordeta y con forma de corazón la hacían ver tierna.

―Lo siento, cariño ―murmuró Rose, agachándose para tomarla en brazos, pero recordó que no podía hacer fuerzas, así que solo la ayudó a ponerse de pie―. ¿Y tu mami, dónde está? ―preguntó con voz melosa, sin saber si podía hablar.

―Mami ―balbuceó la niña, señalando detrás de ella―. Me estapé de ela ―susurró, poniendo un dedito sobre su boca, Rose rio con ganas.

―Pues no debiste hacer eso, tu mami debe estar preocupada ―le regañó divertida.

― ¡Madaleine Wilkinson! ―dijo una voz seriamente, acercándose a donde estaba Rose―. Te he dicho que nunca le sueltes la mano a mami ―repuso aquella mujer de espesa melena castaña, cogiendo a la niña en brazos.

―Lo tiento, mami ―repuso la pequeña, bajando su cabeza.

―Está bien, cariño, es solo que mami enloquece si no te tiene cerca ―murmuró aquella voz, Rose la veía sin poder creerlo, ¿aquella mujer interpretando el rol de madre era su amiga, esa que dejó de hablarle por culpa del destino que las separó?

―Bella, Isabella Swan, ¿eres tú? ―preguntó sorprendida la rubia, observándola. La aludida levantó la mirada de su hija y la fijó en quien la llamaba, y allí, en carne y hueso, con muchos libros en una canasta, estaba Rosalie Hale, su mejor amiga cuando estaba en la universidad.

― ¿Rose? ¡Rosalie! ―exclamó sorprendida―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―increpó con incredulidad.

―Lo mismo pregunto.

Bella iba a responder, pero una pequeña mano en su mejilla la hizo voltear, llamando por completo su atención.

―Tiedo tomer he… lelado ―terminó diciendo tiernamente la niña.

―Helado, cariño ―la corrigió su madre, sonriendo ampliamente.

―Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme ―dijo divertida la rubia.

― ¿Tienes tiempo? ―increpó su amiga de años.

―Tiempo es lo que me sobra ―contestó Rosalie, sonriéndole con afecto.

―Es hora de un café.

Juntas fueron a pagar a la caja y luego se dirigieron a una cafetería dentro del mismo centro comercial, para ponerse al día de todo lo que había acontecido en sus vidas desde que dejaron de verse.

―Ahora sí, puedes comenzar ―alentó Rosalie, tomando un batido de jugos naturales.

Bella suspiró y la vio, echándole una mirada a Mady, como le decía de cariño a su hija, la cual estaba sentada quietamente viendo el helado que su madre le había comprado como si fuera un gran desafío.

―Tiedo lelado ―demandó la niña, haciendo que las amigas se rieran ante su ceño fruncido.

En ese momento, Rosalie no podía estar más feliz de estar embarazada, dentro de poco ella estaría en esa misma posición, cuidando de una persona que dependería de ella completamente.

* * *

¡apareció Bella en acción! Rose está embarazada y sí, nunca una prueba casera es 100% certera, así que... eso puede ser realidad.

¿les gusté con todos esos términos médicos? espero y no se hayan hecho bola.

Ahora...

MILLONES, MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR COMO ACOGIERON EL FIC, de verdad que me hicieron llorar y fastidiar a mi beta por largas horas, es lo más lindo del mundo /ue tú subas algo que no sabes si lo aceptarán de buena manera y que les guste.

Muchas comentaron que no se imaginan la pareja de Ed&Ros, pues es linda, a mi me encanta pero para aclarar soy Team Ed&Bells, no obstante llevará un tiempo para que eso ocurra, ya verán.

Otra cosa, no saben lo que es recibir un RR tan inspirador como una chica me ha dejado, me lo dejó como guest así que no le pude responder, pero si lees esto, o cuando lo leas como prometiste quiero decirte que: ¡Eres una maravillosa mujer, cariño! Guerrera y triunfadora, al leer tu comentario solo quise saber quién eras y abrazarte fuertemente, y no, no lo tomes por lastima, solo que..soy sensible y tú me revolviste todos mis sentimientos, ahora esta historia es más seria de lo que ya era y debido a ti. Quién quiera que seas, gracias.

Para las chicas que se preguntan que dice el RR, si tanto quieren saber las invito a que lean los RR de la historia *.*

Una última cosa, las invito a que se unan a mi grupo en FB, el link está en mi perfil de FF, está será la última vez que dejo una N/A tan larga, pero necesitaba agradecerles por todo.

Bueno ¿RR's? ¿Críticas constructivas?

Gracias por colocarme en Favoritos, y alertas y besotes a las lectores silenciosas.

Se despide Osbe desde Venezuela

07/09/13


	3. Chapter 3

**Discliamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimiento a Yanina Barboza por betear el capítulo y por jalarme las orejas en cuanto a las soy buena en matemáticas.**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede contener temas un poco fuerte como lo son el aborto, la infidelidad, depresión, entre otras cosas, así que si eres sensible a los temas por favor abstente de leer.**

**N/A: Los días de actualización de esta historia se han cambiando por cuestiones personales, antes la actualizaba los Sábados, pero ese día en especial para mi es caótico, so...ahora estaré actualizando los viernes, por eso hoy actualización.**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Madaleine tenía toda su boca, manos y vestido cubierto de helado seco, pegajoso y meloso, estaba hecha un desastre y a pesar de que Bella había puesto una servilleta grande sobre su vestido para que no se babeara había sido inevitable que se ensuciara. Era como una misión imposible.

Su cabello estaba sobre su rostro y estos se le adherían a su rostro debido al helado, aun así Mady seguía jugando con la pequeña cucharilla y su vaso de plástico al lado de su madre, quien mantenía una mano en su pierna regordeta por si se caía, era algo sobreprotector, pero lo hacía, de cierta forma, inconscientemente.

Rosalie veía a la pequeña como si fuera el mismo Dios, sus ojos mostraban ese brillo frenético de una futura madre, y sin pensarlo acariciaba su vientre plano una y otra vez.

―Estás embarazada ―afirmó Bella, viendo el costoso anillo de compromiso, precedido por la sortija de casada.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la rubia desorientada, viendo a su amiga.

―Estás embarazada ―repitió ella.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―inquirió sorprendida ella.

―Por la forma en que ves a Mady, es como si anhelaras eso tanto; además no dejas de acariciar tu vientre y has comprado los mismos libros que compré yo cuando me enteré que Mady venía en camino ―respondió con simpleza la castaña.

Rosalie se sonrojó y rio nerviosamente.

―Sí, estoy embarazada, recién acabo de cumplir los tres meses pero… ―Rose suspiró y miró a su amiga fijamente―. Salir embarazada ha sido muy complicado, esto es prácticamente un milagro para mí, espero no te moleste que vea tanto a Madaleine, es que es hermosa y pienso en cómo será mi bebé cuando lo tenga.

Bella sonrió con condescendencia, restándole importancia.

―No me molesta que la veas, eres mi amiga, Rose, sé que no hablamos por un tiempo, pero no fue porque no hayamos querido, sino que yo seguí mi vida, tú la tuya y las cosas fueron por caminos diferentes, aunque me alegro que nos hayamos encontrado a estas alturas de la vida, te he extrañado mucho ―admitió Bella.

―Yo también.

―Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, ahora que nos encontramos la una a la otra nuevamente, no pienso dejarte ir, acosadora ―se burló Bella con el sobrenombre que le había puesto en la universidad a su amiga, Rose soltó una carcajada al escuchar ese sobrenombre y todo por culpa de una ridícula confusión.

― ¡Oh, vamos!, pensé que lo habías superado ―masculló ella, riéndose libremente.

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide si me escribías pensando que yo era un hombre? ―chilló Bella, recordando cómo la conoció.

―Error, yo pensaba que esa casilla era de tu amigo. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Andrés? ―Rose ya no se acordaba del nombre.

―Sebastián ―la corrigió Bella, arqueando una ceja―. Ahora haces como si no te sabes su nombre ―repuso la castaña divertida―, cuando te morías y babeabas por él ―agregó al final.

―Bueno, ¡tengo una debilidad por los hombres altos, rubios, ojos verdes o azules y con pecas en toda su espalda! No tengo la culpa que él estuviera dentro de mi prototipo del hombre ideal ―se defendió como pudo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquellos tiempos de diversión, desveladas y llantos por querer dormir y no poder debido a los estudios fueron divertidos, pero ya habían terminado.

―También tengo un poco de culpa al responderte esas cartas, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste al campo de Arquitectura solo porque pensabas que él te había citado? Cuando te miré a la cara y te dije que la que te había estado respondiendo las cartas secretas era yo y no él, sentí un poco de lástima, ¡tú expresión facial fue de total desilusión, hasta creo que lloraste! ―La risa de Bella era de campanas.

―En ese tiempo eras muy mala con las chicas nuevas, a pesar de que eras menor que todas, aunque de igual manera eras el mayor cerebro de las clases. ―Rose suspiró con nostalgia.

Esos habían sido buenos tiempos.

―La pandilla parrandera ―susurró Bella.

―Pero luego cierta persona desapareció sin explicaciones ni nada por el estilo ―se quejó Rose, mirándola seriamente.

―El amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas ―fue lo único que dijo a su favor la castaña.

―Cierto, pero ya estabas terminando la carrera, solo te quedaba ¿qué?, ¿tres años? Huiste cuando yo tenía 20 ―recordó Rosalie―. ¿Por qué?, es decir, cuéntame ―presionó la rubia, bebiendo de su licuado.

―Lo conocí cuando tenía 17, yo apenas me estaba graduando del colegio para ir a la universidad, él tenía 21, era amable y caballero por lo que yo veía, pero a pesar de eso yo nunca lo vi como un futuro novio o algo así, no fue hasta que comencé la universidad y ese primer año que te conocí que él empezó a insinuarse. Era apuesto y mucho, grandes ojos azules y con una billetera llena de millones de dólares, me trataba como a su princesa y llegó el día que le dije _sí _a su propuesta de ser novios, en ese entonces yo contaba con 19 años, allí ya tú tenías los 20 y yo estaba en mi segundo año de Arquitectura… ―La voz de Bella se desvaneció mientras miraba a su hija con adoración.

―Lo amabas e hiciste lo que él te pidió hacer ―concretó Rose por ella.

―Algo así ―respondió, haciendo una mueca―. Yo lo amaba, él había sido mi mejor amigo por dos años, nunca me había pedido nada a cambio y el amor me volvió estúpida, no era mi primer novio ni mucho menos mi primer hombre, yo sabía lo que hacía, así que cuando él me dijo que me fuera con él a Londres donde le estaban ofreciendo ser el director de una famosa constructora no me pude negar, fue algo más fuerte que yo. Todo fue tan imprevisto que no me pude despedir de ti, dejé todo aquí porque él me lo pidió y yo de idiota me fui sin mirar atrás. ―Bella respiró hondo y continuó―: Terminé mis estudios allá y mi primer trabajo fue en su constructora, nos iba de maravilla hasta que un día me pidió ser su esposa, yo ya había cumplido los 22 años de edad y acepté, me casé. Todo era tan perfecto, él me amaba yo lo amaba y así seguimos por dos años más hasta que me enteré que estaba embarazada, no estaba en nuestro planes, simplemente ocurrió, pero igual queríamos a ese bebé en camino y la tuve. Él me apoyó en todo el embarazo, Madaleine es la luz de sus ojos, pero luego de dos años algo había cambiado, ya no era la misma persona conmigo, aunque con Mady siempre ha sido un padre abnegado y no se lo peleo; entonces descubrí que me era infiel, traté de mejorar nuestra relación como pareja por el bien de Mady, fue en vano, porque no la pudimos recomponer y le pedí el divorcio, y él aceptó sin problema. Ahora soy legalmente una mujer divorciada, con una hija de tres años de edad y desempleada. Fin de la historia ―culminó con una sonrisa triste.

― ¿Lo sigues amando? ―inquirió Rose casi al borde del llanto, andaba sensible.

―Fue mi esposo por cuatro años, y fue mi mejor amigo por dos años, lo amo, fue mi primer amor de verdad, pero pensé primero en mi hija antes que en mí. Las peleas eran cada vez más fuertes y por más que trataba de no meter a Mady en nuestras discusiones la niña siempre terminaba llorando, él nunca la descuidó, pero ahora pienso que es lo mejor. Prefiero que Mady no tenga a sus padres juntos antes de que nos vea constantemente agrediéndonos verbalmente; además, Mady es devota a su padre, fue difícil la separación, pero necesaria ―repuso Bella, tratando de guardar las lágrimas que se asomaban.

― ¿Cómo haces? Es decir, él está en Londres, supongo, y tú aquí.

Bella negó.

―Él está aquí en Estados Unidos, tuvo que venir a hacerse cargo de la sucursal de aquí, así que no hay problemas con respecto a las visitas, él puede ir a verla las veces que quiera, yo no le prohíbo nada, Madaleine es su hija y él nunca le ha faltado a ella como padre, que me engañó, sí, pero… ―La voz de Bella se cortó.

―Está bien, Bella, tranquila. ―Ella asintió, viendo a su hija jugar con el helado derretido entre sus dedos―. Es hermosa, Bella, y creo que hiciste lo correcto. Se nota que lo amas por la manera en que te pones cuando lo recuerdas a pesar de que él... bueno…

―Me engañó ―habló la castaña por su amiga.

―Eso, pero aun así lo amas y eso está bien, debes ser fuerte y seguir, no todo está perdido.

―Lo sé ―admitió ella con voz cansada―, pero, bueno, cuéntame de ti y tu embarazo. ¿Quién es tu esposo? ―preguntó ella, cambiando el ambiente nostálgico de la atmosfera.

―Oh bueno, si no estoy equivocada, dentro de poco estará llamándome para que me vaya a casa, se supone que no debería estar aquí.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Hombre dominante? ―increpó burlona.

―Hombre preocupado ―la corrigió Rosalie suavemente―. Tengo amenaza de aborto ―dijo de repente la rubia, y Bella entendió todo.

―Tienes que estar acostada, Rose ―le riñó.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―masculló cansada―, pero estaba cansada de estar en casa y llevo todo un mes metida en cama, estaba muy aburrida y no me pareció que fuese dañino para el bebé que viniera solo por una hora acá a recoger algo para leer. Me enferma estar encerrada, tú más que nadie sabes que soy una persona que le gusta andar caminando. ―La voz de Rosalie era de molestia, estaba cansada y solo quería distraerse un poco, ¿era eso tan malo?

―O sea, que no me extraño si de repente llega alguien tomándote de la mano para llevarte, ¿cierto?

Rosalie observó a su amiga y luego a la hija de esta y rodó los ojos, dándole la respuesta.

―Edward es muy extremista en cuanto a mi cuidado y el del bebé se refiere ―admitió la mujer casada y embarazada.

―Sus razones tendrá, Rose, por lo que dices te ama.

―Como yo a él ―juró con solemnidad ella.

― ¿Por qué tienes amenaza de aborto? ―Bella estaba ciertamente preocupada por su amiga, Rosalie había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la universidad, era ese tipo de amigas que por más que pasaran los años nunca la podrías olvidar. Era una amistad que perduraba a pesar de todo. Bella no pensaba que al irse había cometido algún error, tal vez su único error había sido irse sin despedirse y sin mantenerse en contacto con los que quería, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía padres, estos habían muerto cuando ella apenas era una bebé y había ido a parar a casa de su tía, la cual había muerto unos años atrás a causa de cáncer de mama, eso la dejaba con la única cosa tangible y viva que era la rubia embarazada que tenía al frente, pero sin contar a Rose, en estos instantes, estaba sola y con una hija. Así que para ella Rosalie era una luz en un hueco sin fondo.

―Si tan solo te contara, Bella, pero es una historia muy larga, resumiendo todo, este embarazo es un milagro, yo sufro de miomas y estuve inténtalo por varios años, mi esposo y yo tuvimos cientos de pruebas negativas, llantos, desilusiones y más resultados negativos, ya ni me acuerdo a cuántas inseminaciones artificiales fui sometida o a estudios hormonales, pero luego de mucho tiempo lo logramos. Aunque me enteré de la peor manera porque tuve una hemorragia hace no más de un mes, fue allí cuando me diagnosticaron los miomas y el embarazo a la vez, así que tengo que ser muy cuidadosa, por eso Edward anda todo paranoico y no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, si para mí un hijo es lo más importante, para Edward este bebé es su vida completa, si algo le llega a pasar entonces la culpa sería totalmente mía. Los dos estamos tratando de ser lo más cuidadosos que podemos, pero me es difícil estar tanto tiempo encerrada ―finalizó la rubia, suspirando agotada, todo lo había dicho rápido y sin pausas.

―Apoyo a tu esposo, deberías estar en cama, es por el bien del bebé, Rose, está muy pequeño y al más leve tropiezo, esfuerzo o lo que sea lo puedes perder. ―La mirada que su amiga le ofrecía era de preocupación.

―Tú no, Bella.

―Rose ―le advirtió la castaña, Rosalie rodó los ojos―. Esto depende de ti, Rosalie, tu esposo te podrá ayudar y apoyar todo lo que quieras, pero tú tienes al bebé dentro, tú eres su casa en estos momentos, debes protegerlo, no te estoy diciendo que te encierres de por vida, pero ya deberías irte a casa, por el bien del bebé, Rose, y por el tuyo propio. Sé que anhelas ser madre, porque desde que estábamos en la universidad era lo único que decías: "Bella, algún día me casaré con un príncipe azul y tendré muchos niños", por lo que me dices ha sido difícil y ahora que es verdad, aférrate a esa idea como si tu vida dependiese de ello, ¿de acuerdo? ―increpó Bella, sacando toallitas húmedas de un gran bolso que portaba.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó Rosalie sonriendo―. Gracias ―murmuró al final.

―No es nada, ¿qué tal si me das tu número y vemos cómo hacemos para vernos otro día?, así vas a descansar y yo termino de hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendiente ―propuso Bella.

― ¿Son muy importantes las cosas que tienes que hacer? ―preguntó Rosalie con mirada suplicante.

―No tanto, ¿por qué? ―Madaleine hacía ruidos graciosos y de molestia cuando su madre intentaba limpiarle la boca y sus manos.

― ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas a mi casa, te quedas a cenar, conoces a mi esposo y terminamos de ponernos al día? Sé muy bien que aún quedan cosas que contar así que, ¿qué dices?

Bella rio al ver a su amiga, estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo para que juntara sus manos y se arrodillara, literalmente.

― ¿Estás segura? ―cuestionó Bella, sentando a Mady en sus piernas para poderla limpiar mejor, la niña tomó un mechón de cabello de su madre con toda la intención de meterlo a su boca, pero Bella se lo quitó cuidadosamente de la mano.

―Sí, así me ayudas a cocinar, no se me olvida que cocinas como los dioses, ¿por qué razón crees que te invité a ser mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad? ―interrogó Rose, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

― ¿Porque me apreciabas como amiga? ―preguntó la castaña, aparentemente ofendida.

―En realidad esa era una de las razones, Bella ―contestó, riendo a carcajadas.

Bella negó con su cabeza y terminó de limpiar a Mady para recoger sus cosas e irse con Rose.

La niña veía a Rose de manera intensa, como si la estuviera estudiando, pero luego perdió su interés en ella y se fijó en los collares brillantes que su madre cargaba encima, distrayéndose con eso.

― ¿Tu auto o el mío? ―preguntó Bella una vez llegaron al estacionamiento.

―Sígueme con el tuyo para que luego puedas irte a tu departamento, ¿vale?

La castaña asintió, y una vez Mady estuvo en su asiento de bebé partieron hacia el penthouse de Rose no muy lejos de allí.

…

Veinte minutos después, Bella pisaba por primera vez el penthouse de Rosalie con Mady durmiendo sobre su cuello y hombro, sosteniéndose de su cabello, su delgado y frágil cuerpo estaba flácido en sus manos y la niña pesaba un poco.

―Ven, sube con cuidado las escaleras, vamos a acostar a la niña para luego tú y yo ponernos como unas viejas cotorras.

Bella miró a su alrededor y rodó los ojos, el apartamento era muy Rosalie.

―No viste precios a la hora de decorar este penthouse, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Bella, subiendo las escaleras despacio.

―Edward me dijo: "la tarjeta es tuya, haz fiesta", y yo siempre acato las órdenes de mi marido ―repuso divertida.

Bella rio con ganas ante eso.

―Aquí es. ―Le señaló con la mano Rosalie, haciéndola pasar a la habitación que ella compartía con Edward―. Mi habitación ―le informó ella.

― ¿No crees que tu esposo se ponga bravo por acostar a Mady allí?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Acuéstala! ―ordenó la rubia, moviendo las grandes almohadas para acostar a la niña.

Bella se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso a su amiga. Una vez Mady estuvo protegida como por cinco grandes almohadas de pluma, Bella salió de la habitación con Rose siguiéndola.

―El chocolate espera por nosotras ―dijo emocionada.

…

Dos horas más tarde, las dos mujeres escuchaban música en la cocina moderadamente, Melina fue sustituida esa noche por ellas dos, o más bien por Bella, quién estaba adueñada de la cocina por completo, Rosalie solo estaba sentada hablando con su mejor amiga, tenía tanto tiempo que no se divertía que era extraño para ella estar de esa manera.

Mady seguía durmiendo en la habitación principal, Rose no había sabido nada de Edward y eso solo significaba una cosa, la reunión se había alargado. La música era alta, pero no tanto en la cocina y, debido a esto, ninguna de las dos mujeres escucharon cuando Edward Cullen abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación cuidadosamente.

Edward quería darle una sorpresa a Rose al llegar temprano a casa y como él no había escuchado ningún ruido provenir de alguna parte imaginó que su esposa estaba descansando en su habitación.

―Rose ―llamó suavemente Edward, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. El aire gélido que despedía el aire acondicionado lo golpeó de lleno, la estancia estaba a oscuras y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido apretó el interruptor de la luz, y casi tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar que el grito ahogado saliera de su boca al ver a una hermosa niña de tres años aproximadamente sentada quietamente en su cama, observando a su alrededor con los ojos llorosos por el sueño y un adorable puchero, con una de sus manitas se restregaba los ojos y su cabello rubio y rizado estaba todo alborotado. Edward arqueó una ceja sorprendido, preguntándose quién era aquella niña y por qué estaba en su cama, pero unas risas abajo le llamaron la atención.

―Mami ―llamó la beba, Edward dejó caer su maletín y se acercó a la niña, quien inmediatamente le tendió sus brazos para que la cargara.

―Hola, preciosa ―saludó Edward, apartando unos cabellos de su rostro. _¿Cómo sería su hijo cuando naciera? ¿Sería una niña?_ _Si lo era, quería que fuera como esa niña, era un completo ángel, con aquellos expresivos y profundos ojos azules._

― ¿Mami? ―preguntó la bebé.

― ¿Mami? ―inquirió Edward―. No lo sé, cariño, pero debe estar allá abajo. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Edward acariciaba sus mejillas regordetas.

―Maly ―respondió la niña con simpleza, balbuceando apenas.

― ¿Maly?

La pequeña asintió, girando su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor.

Edward afianzó a la niña más en sus brazos y esta, aún medio grogui por el sueño, se apoyó en el hombro del hombre y algo extraño se movió en el corazón del abogado.

―Vamos a buscar a mami ―le dijo a la niña, saliendo de la habitación, mientras lo hacía la niña había comenzado a jugar con el cabello de su nuca, podía sentir sus pequeños dedos tironear suavemente de su cabello y sonrió. Edward se sentía extrañamente feliz sintiendo ese pequeño cuerpo encima de él, colgando de su cuello, casi dormida.

Al cruzar el umbral de la cocina se encontró con dos cosas.

La primera, su esposa reía a carcajada limpia de manera risueña y eso lo hizo sonreír; y la segunda, una mujer castaña, joven y con una cuchara en mano se movía de aquí para allá por su cocina.

― ¿Hacen fiesta sin mí? ―inquirió el cobrizo, entrando a la cocina.

Bella volteó inmediatamente al sentir aquella melodiosa voz, y allí, con su hija muy cómodamente en brazos, estaba Edward Cullen, lo sabía porque Rosalie le había mostrado los millones de álbumes fotográficos que tenía, pero lo que nunca imaginó Isabella fue que fuera tan apuesto en persona, era atrayente y por más que sabía que estaba siendo indiscreta al verlo tan fijamente, no podía apartar su mirada de él.

― ¡Mi amor! ―chilló Rosalie, bajándose del taburete donde estaba sentada para ir a darle un beso a su esposo de bienvenida.

La castaña siguió removiendo la pasta que hacía, pero volteó y elevó su mirada al escuchar una pequeña vocecita de reproche.

― ¡No! Mío ―dijo Madaleine de repente, separándose del hombro de Edward, mirando a la rubia con una mueca en el rostro, Rosalie miró a Bella y Edward a Mady.

―Alguien se ha enamorado de mi esposo ―comentó Rosalie, sacándole la lengua a Mady, quien le dio la espalda y abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos al hombre del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero quien ya reclamaba como suyo.

―Mi corazón ahora es de ella ―admitió Edward, sobando la espalda de Mady con una sonrisa divertida, Bella estaba preocupada por la actitud que fuera a tomar su amiga, pero al ver que sonreía divertida se calmó―. ¿Es correcto pedir la mano de su hija o ella ya ha pedido la mía? Porque es su hija, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Edward dirigiéndose a Bella, ella lo miró y se quedó en silencio, no podía responder ninguna palabra. Edward era el tipo de hombres como lo era Saúl, su ex esposo, era un hombre por el cual podías hacer cualquier cosa, era aquel hombre que te dejaba sin habla, con esos trajes de marcas, mirada penetrante y sonrisa divertida, pero Edward no era Saúl, y a Bella no le gustaba Edward, solo era una extraña impresión porque sorprendentemente Edward tenía ciertos rasgos de su ex esposo y por más que no quisiera los estaba comparando, la única diferencia era que ella amaba a Saúl y no a Edward.

―Lo sé, Bella, es apuesto, ¿no? ―inquirió burlona Rosalie, haciendo que Bella apartara la mirada del esposo de su amiga y la fulminara con la mirada.

―El mío lo es más ―dijo picada, sacándole la lengua―. Y, Edward, soy Bella, no me trates de usted, tengo una hija, pero no paso los 30, y pues Madaleine ha hablado por sí misma, es toda tuya ―contestó raramente a gusto.

Edward soltó una carcajada y suspiró abrazando a Mady.

―Rosalie, saca tu ropa y mete la de Mady en los cajones de la habitación, a partir de hoy ella es mi esposa ―susurró risueño, Rosalie hizo un puchero y él se acercó para darle un beso aprovechando que la niña se aferraba a él, pero tenía su cabeza muy enterrada en el cuello de su saco.

Bella sonrió al ver a su amiga interactuar con su esposo, diciéndose por dentro que al menos ella sí había logrado lo que siempre había querido.

Saúl no había sido un mal esposo, solo que por cosas del destino la había engañado, pero por lo demás, mientras duró, había sido lo que ella siempre había querido y más.

* * *

¡Encuentro entre todo el mundo! *.* Ahora si la cosa está tomando su rumbo, Bella conoció a Eddie y Eddie a Mady y todos son felices, por ahora

Déjenme algo de amor u odio.

Gracias por todos sus hermosos RR's, se aprecia.

Posdata: Esto no debería estarlo haciendo por aquí, pero algunas personas me han dejado su RR de cuando pienso actualizar mis demás historias y para serles sincera, no lo sé. La mayoría las escribo con otra persona en conjunto y ellsa están ocupadas horita, recuerden que todos tenemos una vida aparte de esta, así que lo siento si las incómoda lo espera, se cuánto molesta, pero son cosas que uno no puede controlar, yo actualizo las historias que escribo por mi misma, porque no me parece adueñarme de las historias que comparto con las otras chicas solo porque ella no tengan tiempo disponible para escribir. Son nuestras historias y terminarán siendo nuestras historias, así que espero entiendan la situación. Cuando se pueda se actualizará, me disculpo si suena pedante, pero es la única forma de decirlo y que quede en claro.

Ahora si.

Besotes y abrazos desde Venezuela.

Rosie

13/09/13


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Especial agradecimiento a Yanina Barboza, por se cómplice en esta locura, por jalarme las orejas cuando digo babosadas que no debería de decir y por betearme la historia. Eres de mucha ayuda, E'ñorita **

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas delicados, como es la infidelidad, el aborto, la depresión, entre otros así que si son sensibles al tema, por favor absténganse de leer.**

**N/A: Fielmente estoy aquí, hoy viernes, espero les guste el capítulo y ahora si a leer.**

**Capítulo 4**

―Creo que ya debería irme, es tarde y Mady mañana comienza la guardería ―informó Bella, luego de haber cenado con Rose y Edward.

― ¿No me puedes regalar a tu hija? ―preguntó Edward a Bella, jugando con la niña que reposaba en su regazo dormida, con su regordete cachete apoyado sobre su pecho, Rosalie a un lado acariciaba los suaves rizos de Madaleine.

―Mejor mantengo un ojo sobre Madaleine, siento que en algún momento me la van a robar ―comentó divertida Bella, buscando algunos juguetes que Mady había regado por toda la sala de estar de su amiga―. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, Edward, no, no te puedo dar a mi bebé, luego Saúl me mata a mí ―repuso, observándolo fijamente, el cobrizo chasqueó la lengua y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la niña sobre su pecho.

Rose y Edward estaban completamente enganchados con aquella bebé preciosa, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Era absolutamente adorable, con sus pucheros y su sentido de pertenencia hacia Edward, a quien ya llamaba tío, por supuesto odiaba a Rosalie, le sacaba la lengua y le fruncía el ceño cada vez que se le acercaba, la única manera en la cual Rose la había podido tocar, había sido mientras dormía en el pecho de su esposo, porque de resto Mady se malhumoraba.

Bella terminó de recoger todo y se volvió hacia la pareja que miraba a su hija embelesada.

―En serio, ustedes dos me dan miedo, denme a mi hija ―ordenó divertida Bella―. Pobre de mi sobrino cuando nazca, no lo dejarán ni siquiera moverse ―repuso, extendiendo sus brazos para que le dieran a Mady, pero Edward apretujó a la pequeña un poco más, reticente a dejarla ir.

― ¿Podemos acompañarte al estacionamiento? ―Bella lo miró arqueando una ceja, incrédula ante sus palabras―. Es decir, para ayudarte con la beba y eso, además es muy de noche y por más que este edificio sea privado, nunca se sabe cuándo un loco anda cerca ―explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella bufó rodando los ojos.

―Vamos a que me acompañen, par de paranoicos, desde este momento compadezco a ese bebé que Rose lleva en su vientre ―declaró, colgándose el bolso de un hombro, pero sonriendo divertida.

Rosalie ya estaba de pie, esperando que Edward, ya sin el saco y con la corbata fuera, se levantara del cómodo asiento con Mady en brazos, la rubia tomó las llaves del penthouse y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida del mismo, con Bella un paso delante de ellos.

Diez minutos después, Edward abrochaba el cinturón de la silla de bebé de Mady, acomodándole su cabecita, cuidando que no se desnucara, cuando terminó se agachó para dejar un tierno beso en la frente de la niña susurrando a su vez―: Sueña con los angelitos, preciosa. Nos vemos pronto.

Bella por su parte se ponía de acuerdo con Rosalie para verse otro día.

―Tal vez podamos llevar a Mady al parque el fin de semana ―propuso Rose, viendo como su esposo cerraba la puerta del auto y se encaminaba hacia ellas.

―Sí, el fin de semana que es cuando no trabajo ―secundó Edward, sonriendo como niño pequeño.

―Ustedes dos son una perdición, Madaleine los tiene alrededor de su meñique ―comentó, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Eso es un sí? ―cuestionó la rubia, tomando el brazo de su esposo.

―Está bien, Rosalie Liliam Cullen. El sábado nos vemos en el dichoso parque, igual nos estamos texteando y llamando para ponernos de acuerdo y todo lo demás ―dijo, rodando los ojos y abriendo la puerta de piloto.

―Si es así, entonces cuida de mi esposa durante estos días ―ordenó Edward risueño, Bella soltó una carcajada.

―Como ordene, yerno. ―Antes de entrar al auto Bella se acercó a Rosalie y le dio un abrazo caluroso―. Cuida a ese renacuajo que está dentro de ti, mujer, y pórtate bien ―le pidió, mirándola seriamente.

―Lo haré, mamá ―respondió con burla la rubia.

―Y tú, deja de babear por mi hija y cuida de esta loca que sé que no se quedará quieta por mucho tiempo. ―Esta vez Bella se dirigió hacia Edward, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Siempre cuido de ella ―aseguró, pero eso sonó con segundas intenciones.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y entró al auto, una vez prendido puso la palanca en retroceso y salió del estacionamiento, brindándoles una sonrisa por el espejo, a la distancia ella vio como la pareja casada se despedía con la mano, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Con un largo suspiro, miró a Mady que dormía profundamente en el asiento trasero y sin más apretó el acelerador, quería llegar a casa y dormir junto con su beba, para olvidar un poco el vacío que sentía dentro.

Observó su mano izquierda y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando no vio la alianza de matrimonio en su dedo, hace varios meses la había dejado de usar, ya no había caso. Él tendría otro hijo, y no con ella precisamente.

…

Rosalie por su parte terminaba de ponerse la pijama, Edward estaba en la cama, con la manos cruzadas bajo su nuca, esperándola para dormir.

―Lista ―avisó, montándose en la cama gateando, Edward le sonrió socarronamente, abriendo sus brazos para que se metiera dentro de ellos, una vez la rubia estuvo allí cómodamente, Edward besó sus cabellos, suspirando su aroma, una de sus manos se fue protectoramente al vientre un poco abultado de Rosalie y sonrió feliz.

―Solo 6 meses más y estará con nosotros ―susurró Edward, rebosante de felicidad, acariciando circularmente el vientre de Rose por encima de la ropa, la rubia asintió, cerrando los ojos, sumergiéndose en el delicado toque que su marido le ofrecía.

― ¿Qué te pareció Bella, cariño? ―inquirió Rose a su esposo, mirando el techo de su habitación.

―Es una chica linda ―contestó sincero, la rubia pudo sentir el encogimiento de hombros y Edward ya podía sentir el grito de su esposa a modo de reproche.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló Rosalie, girándose bruscamente en sus brazos, quedando frente a frente con él.

― ¿Qué? ―cuestionó él, inocente―. No soy ciego, Rose, es linda, me gusta su cabello ―la picó, mirándola intensamente―, es de un color muy intenso como su mirada ―prosiguió, la rubia estaba quieta, inmóvil, mirándolo incrédula―. Pero… ―Edward sostuvo el rostro de su esposa, para rozar sus labios con los de ella―, yo solo te amo a ti, bebé ―culminó, dándole un beso profundo a su esposa, succionando sus labios, dibujando con su lengua el contorno de los labios de ella.

―Ya lo sabía ―dijo Rose sin respiración, besando su cuello.

―Hablando en serio, es una agradable persona, muy divertida, me alegra saber que cuentas con una amiga como ella, cariño, y lo que te he dicho hace un rato no es mentira, sabes que siempre hablo bien de las mujeres, las que se lo merecen claro está, y Bella para mí ya entró en la lista de mujeres que merece mis respetos, solo con el simple hecho de saber que está sola con Mady… ―Él negó con su cabeza.

―Saúl no las tiene abandonadas, Edward, solo que están separados, pero…

―Teniendo una mujer como Bella, Rose, ¿cómo él la pudo engañar? Es decir, no soy él, pero Bella es una chica con la que cualquier hombre quisiera estar, es una mujer bien plantada, madura, que sabe lo que quiere, se nota que su alma es pura, y un poco inocente a pesar de todo. Ha seguido con su vida y sobre todo ha luchado por su hija, técnicamente, es de poco hombre hacerle lo que él le ha hecho, ella todavía lo ama, se nota en como habla de él ―comentó simplemente Edward, diciendo lo que había notado.

―Notamos lo mismo, ella todavía lo ama, pero… no lo conozco, así que no te sabría decir cómo es o era él con ella… ―dijo con un mohín―. Solo sé que tal vez se volvió un pendejo luego de casarse con Bella, a lo mejor obtuvo lo que quería y se cansó o…

―Solo supo jugar muy bien sus cartas para luego ser un completo maldito ―completó Edward.

―El hecho es que debió ser muy bueno jugando para que Bella lo aceptara, ella es una persona muy terca y sé que Saúl tuvo que haberle rogado mucho para que ella accediera a irse a Londres, casarse con él y toda la parafernalia.

― ¿Quién sabe? ―susurró Edward―. Lo que sí sé es que Mady es una niña extremadamente peligrosa para mí, unos minutos y ya me tenía dando vueltas a su alrededor ―repuso divertido, recordando aquella cara de bebé y sus palabras aún balbuceantes.

―Es un encanto, pero al parecer tiene algún desacuerdo conmigo. ―Rose frunció el ceño y luego rio―. Le gustaste, Edward, hasta una niña te ama ―dijo, besando su pecho desnudo.

―Es algo natural ―repuso presumido, tomando a Rosalie por los hombros cuando esta descendía por su pecho, arqueando una ceja preguntó―: ¿Qué haces…? ―No terminó de realizar su pregunta cuando Rosalie mordía apasionadamente uno de sus labios, a la vez que se sentaba sobre él llevando sus manos hacia su nuca para sentarlo un poco en la cama, Edward respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, posicionando sus manos sobre los muslos desnudos de su esposa, su cabello le hacía cosquillas así que con una mano lo empujó sobre sus hombros; los labios del cobrizo rodaron húmedos por la barbilla de Rose y ella aprovechó eso para removerse un poco encima de él, tratando de sentirlo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

Edward por su parte la tomó de las caderas, tratando de ser cuidadoso, moviéndola lentamente sobre su obvia erección, sin importar la ropa del pijama que había entremedio de ellos, un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios de Rose y algo en la cabeza de Edward hizo clic rápidamente, eso no podía pasar, aún no.

―Rose, cariño ―llamó suavemente, dejando un beso en su mejilla, pero la aludida se hizo la desentendida y siguió el curso de sus besos hacia el hombro de su hombre―. Rose ―volvió a llamar, lamiendo sus labios, tratando de controlarse, pero nada―. Rosalie, no podemos, para ―le pidió, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de su esposa, sosteniéndola, mirándola fijamente―. Tranquila ―susurró, dándole un beso en la frente.

―Edward, por favor… ―suplicó jadeante, tratando de besarlo de nuevo.

―Las órdenes del médico fueron expresas, cariño, nada de relaciones sexuales hasta que él lo ordene o hasta que tú puedas…

―Pero puedo ―dijo convencida, y para aclarar eso se restregó aún más contra él―, y tú también quieres ―agregó, sonriendo socarrona.

―De que quiero, quiero, pero no podemos ―expresó con determinación, recostándola en su sitio de la cama―. Sé buena niña y compórtate, ya me es malditamente difícil mantener mis manos y otras cosas lejos de tu cuerpo. No me tientes ―le ordenó con una expresión severa, brindándole una mirada lasciva al cuerpo de su esposa.

― ¿Y si no te hago caso? ―cuestionó llevándole la contraria.

―Rose ―advirtió Edward, moviéndose incómodo, su esposa se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, pero no podían, ella aún no estaba bien, simple.

―Está bien ―masculló malhumorada, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Es por tu bien y por el del bebé, cariño, no es que no quiera y lo sabes ―dijo Edward, abrazándola por la espalda, tratando de bajarse un poco los humos de allá abajo.

Rose guardó silencio, pasando el enojo, extrañaba tanto a su esposo de esa manera, que le era imposible estarse quieta, además era una mujer embarazada, con las hormonas alborotadas, ¿qué le podían pedir?

Luego de un largo silencio Rose habló:

― ¿A quién crees que se parezca? ―murmuró.

Edward, quien estaba acariciando suavemente el cabello de su esposa con las yemas de sus dedos, se detuvo.

― ¿Nuestro hijo? ―inquirió Edward, apoyándose en un codo. Rose asintió con la cabeza―. Mi deseo es que sea tan hermoso como tú, aunque en realidad no importa cómo sea o a quién se vaya a parecer, yo solo quiero que esté sano y fuerte, y a salvo con nosotros ―susurró tiernamente, con sus ojos brillando bajo las luz tenue de la habitación.

―A mí me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos ―admitió la rubia, mirando a su esposo fijamente―, y tu sonrisa de medio lado ―agregó, soltando una pequeña risa.

Edward se acercó rápidamente robándole un beso sin poder evitarlo.

―Tal vez se cumplan tus deseos, pero si no es así, ¿qué importa, Rose? Ojos verdes, azules, marrones, negros, igual lo amaremos ―repuso, apretándola más fuerte contra sí, respirando contra el cuello de ella.

―Tienes razón ―murmuró con los ojos cerrados, estaba un poco cansada.

―Ahora duerme, cariño, sueña conmigo ―se despidió Edward, hundiéndose entre sus cabellos.

―Buenas noches, Edward. Te amo ―susurró de último, ya cabeceando.

―Igual, nena, igual. ―Edward cerró sus ojos y enredó sus piernas con las de Rose, esperando que el sueño viniera por él.

…

No muy lejos de allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros, Isabella Swan llegaba a su departamento, Madaleine aún dormía en su asiento, con su pequeña boca semiabierta y sus manos bajo su mejilla, estaba de lado.

Bella sonrió por el espejo retrovisor, viéndola dormir tan ajena a lo que la rodeaba, por lo menos ya no lloraba en las noches cuando veía que su padre no llegaba a casa.

Con un suspiro la castaña apagó el motor de su auto y se bajó, abriendo la puerta de atrás de su Neon para sacar a su hija. Una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos, con su cabeza contra su hombro, se dispuso a ir al ascensor.

El apartamento donde vivía en esos momentos era uno de los mejores, obviamente Saúl no iba a permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que su hija viviera en un lugar de mala muerte y aunque Bella tenía dinero, por más que quisiera no podría, al menos sin un trabajo fijo, costearse un lugar como aquel, así que por una parte le agradecía ese gesto a su ex esposo. Con niña y bolso, ingresó al ascensor, eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando llegó a su piso, cansada y agotada de aquel día.

Bella se alegraba de haberse reencontrado con Rosalie, de hecho se lo agradecía a Dios, en esos momentos eso era lo que necesitaba, una amiga y ¿quién mejor que Rose para tomar ese lugar nuevamente? Con esos pensamientos en mente, salió del elevador, no había dado un paso cuando una mano grande, masculina y de dedos largos la sostenía a ella y a su hija, cuidando de que no se cayeran por el impacto del choque.

―Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar, ya me iba ―susurró él, su ex esposo en carne y hueso, estudiándola con esos ojos tan penetrantes que poseía, su voz era tan profunda y de cierto modo hosca, que los vellos de Bella se erizaron.

―Saúl ―soltó Bella, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba a la garganta, como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y como sus piernas temblaban, desestabilizándola un poco. A pesar de los meses separados que ya tenían y que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían ningún tipo de acercamiento íntimo, Bella sentía como su estómago se revolvía. No era inmune a ese hombre, nunca lo había sido, ¿por qué habría de serlo luego de divorciada? Ella aún lo amaba, solo que él había hecho su vida, muy rápidamente, con otra persona.

―Dame a la niña ―le ordenó serio, muy serio. Ella se la dio sin chistar, viendo como Mady se removía inquieta por el brusco movimiento―. Te acompaño ―susurró él, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara.

Bella parecía una autómata, ella no era ella cuando Saúl la rodeaba.

Ya dentro del departamento, Saúl se dirigió hacia la habitación de Madaleine, acostándola en su cama, quitándole las pequeñas sandalias y cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas de muñecos animados de la niña. Bella ni siquiera lo había seguido, en vez de eso había ido directo a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarse un poco.

― ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamados, Bella? Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía ―confesó él, susurrándole a la altura del oído, con sus manos en la isleta de la cocina empotrada.

―Mi celular en ningún momento sonó ―respondió ella, apartándose de él, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Saúl tenía su ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

―Sabes que no me gusta que estés tan de noche en la calle con Madaleine, Isabella ―le regañó suavemente.

―Lo siento, la hora se me fue, estaba en casa de una amiga ―contestó con simpleza, quitándose las sandalias de tacón que llevaba.

―Que sea la última vez que sucede, Isabella, porque si algo le sucede a Mady tú serás la responsable.

Bella se detuvo a medio camino, dándole la cara.

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Para qué viniste? ¡Yo puedo estar con Madaleine en la calle hasta la hora que quiera! Soy su madre ―repuso, molesta por el tono de voz que Saúl estaba usando, le estaba dando órdenes.

―Baja la voz que la niña duerme ―ordenó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella―. Vine porque quería ver a mi hija, llevo cinco putas horas tratando de localizarte por tu puto celular y no contestabas, Isabella. Mi problema es que tienes a mi hija contigo, no sé en dónde y llegas a estas horas de la noche a tu casa. ¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando traté por más de cinco horas de localizarte y no te encontré? ¿Dónde tenías ese teléfono tuyo? Y sí, Mady es tu hija, tanto tuya como mía, así que creo... ―Su voz bajó unas octavas, sus ojos penetraron a Isabella de pies a cabeza―. No ―se corrigió―, tengo el derecho de saber dónde, por qué y con quién está mi hija, ¿no crees? Los mismos derechos que tienes tú, los tengo yo ―le recordó―. Revisa tu móvil para que veas todas las llamadas perdidas que tienes de mi parte, y todos los mensajes de texto, anda ―le urgió.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió hacia su bolsa, buscando como maniaca su móvil hasta que lo encontró.

En grande y rojo aparecía:

**50 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE SAÚL.**

Y más abajo decía:

**20 MENSAJES DE TEXTO.**

Por curiosidad Bella abrió uno.

"**Hola, nena, ¿están en casa? Quiero ver a Mady, si no estás házmelo saber y avísame cuando estés",** ese había sido como como a las cinco de la tarde.

"**Bella, ¿dónde andas? Estoy llamando al departamento y no contestas. ¿Está bien Madaleine?"**

"**Isabella, ¿por qué no contestas ni tu móvil, ni el teléfono del departamento? Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, ¿está bien mi hija? ¿Estás bien tú? Respóndeme, nena."**

"**Maldita sea, Isabella Swan, llamaré a la policía si no me contestas dentro de 3 minutos. Hazme saber que están bien."** Ese había sido hace apenas una hora atrás.

Bella se saltaba los mensajes que eran parecidos, el último fue el que llamó su atención.

"**Isabella, contesta el puto aparato ahora mismo. ¿Acaso te has ido con mi hija? ¿Te la has llevado? ¿Me dejaste atrás? Si es así, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, mis abogados irán detrás de ti, sabes que soy capaz de hacer todo por mi hija, Isabella. No quiero pensar nada malo te ti, porque sé que no eres ese tipo de personas, pero llevo más de 5 horas tratando de hablar contigo y no he podido. ¿Qué se supone que deba de pensar? ¿Tal vez debería llamar a un hospital, la morgue, a la estación de policía? ¿Dónde estás, Bella? Estoy asustado, si algo les pasó ¿cómo me voy a enterar? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mady está bien? Cuando leas esto, necesito que me llames, no me importa la puta hora que sea… yo… Bella, si algo les pasa me muero. Espero que estén bien y todo sea un malentendido. Nena... yo… Isabella, tengo que hablar contigo, necesito verte, tenerte entre mis brazos, saber que estás bien. Bella, las amo. Lo siento por to…"**

Bella no siguió leyendo debido a tres razones:

La primera, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y así las palabras eran muy difíciles de leer.

La segunda, sus manos temblaban frenéticamente, haciendo que el aparato se moviera entre ellas.

Y tercera, Saúl le había quitado el móvil cuando la escuchó sollozar y llorar desconsoladamente.

―Ya, tranquila, Bella, lo siento… no quise sonar tan duro, pero es…

―Me vas a quitar a Mady, ¿verdad? ―preguntó entre hipidos, enterrándose entre las solapas del saco de su ex esposo.

― ¡No! ―exclamó él horrorizado―. No ―repitió con calma, sentándose con Bella en su regazo―. Eso solo fue cosa del momento, Isabella, se me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza, yo pensé que tú te habías ido con mi hija y no puedo vivir sin ella…

―Yo no te haría eso, sabes que siempre te digo dónde estamos, solo que esta vez se me pasó y… ―lo interrumpió ella.

―Está bien, cariño. Tranquila ―susurró Saúl, sobando su espalda.

―Prométeme que nunca me la quitarás, Saúl. Prométemelo ―le ordenó ella, despegándose un segundo de su pecho para verlo a los ojos, con sus manos en cada hombro.

―Bella…

―Hazlo, Saúl, por favor ―imploró con una lágrima derramándose por su mejilla.

―Prometo nunca hacerlo, mientras no me des razones, Bella. Si me siento amenazado con que tú me la puedes quitar, pelearé por ella…

―Nunca haré eso, te lo prometo ―musitó de prisa ella―. Júrame tú a mí que nunca me la quitarás, nunca, Saúl.

Saúl rehuyó su mirada, mordiéndose las mejillas internamente.

―Saúl ―llamó Bella en advertencia―. Júralo por Mady. ―Bella sabía que lo haría, a él no le gustaba jurar en nombre de su hija y cuando lo hacía era porque de verdad nunca haría tal cosa.

―Lo juro ―susurró, sin verla.

―Mírame y júramelo nombrando a nuestra hija, Saúl ―le urgió Bella, esperando.

Los ojos de Saúl se encontraron con los de Bella, eran tan iguales a los de Madaleine.

―Lo juro por nuestra hija, Bella. No te la quitaré. Nunca ―prometió en voz baja, susurrante.

Ella asintió, esta vez segura, volviendo a poner su rostro contra el pecho de aquel hombre que tenía a su pobre corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora.

―Por cierto, Saúl, yo también te amo y estoy completamente convencida de que Mady te ama tanto como tú a ella ―masculló sin verlo, los brazos de Saúl se tensaron alrededor del cuerpo de su ex esposa.

―Siento si te incomodé diciéndote eso, Bella, pero la idea de perderlas me enloqueció y…

― ¿Me estás diciendo que dijiste "te amo" solo por la desesperación del momento? ―jadeó incrédula, apartándose de él.

―No, Bella ―contestó Saúl, negando―. Sé que estamos divorciados y que yo…

―Tienes a otra mujer en casa, embarazada ―enumeró ella, rodando los ojos.

―Escucha, escucha ―pidió él, tomándola de la cabeza, Bella había comenzado a despotricar cosas―. Haz silencio, mujer, y escúchame. ―Ella le obedeció, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Sí, Raquel está en casa embarazada de apenas 3 meses, sí, estamos divorciados y tengo otra mujer aparte de ti, pero… ―Saúl miró sus labios―. Lo siento, Bella, tanto, nunca quise hacerte daño, yo te amé, nena, como un maldito drogadicto puede amar a la droga, pero no sé qué sucedió y…

―Me engañaste, eso fue lo que sucedió ―afirmó Bella, dolida.

―Lo siento…

―Intenté que lo nuestro volviera a funcionar, pero tú simplemente no quisiste.

―No es que no quise, Bella ―admitió él―, es que no puedo.

― ¿Por qué no puedes, Saúl? ¿Dónde quedaron todas las promesas que me hiciste? ¿Dónde quedaron los años de insistencia y de amistad…?

―Haz el favor y te callas o… ―suplicó él, cerrando sus ojos.

― ¿O qué? ―Bella lo tomó del rostro, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

―Espero no arrepentirme de esto, Bella ―jadeó agonizante, besando su mejilla, pasando por su boca para esquivarla, Bella sintió como todo se movía dentro de ella. Él volvía a buscarla, se preocupaba por ella, Saúl aún la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero…

Unos labios ardientes y ansiosos sobre los de ella la hicieron cortar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiera estar teniendo. Las manos de Saúl se fueron al cabello de Bella tomándolo de la raíz, apresando su nuca fuertemente.

Estaba siendo posesivo, reclamando lo que siempre le había pertenecido. En ese momento a Bella no le importaba que él no fuese su esposo, que tuviera a otra mujer y a otro hijo en camino, no le importaba absolutamente nada. A ella solo le interesaba saber que él la seguía amando, que él era quien había comenzado el beso.

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir arrepentimientos? Total, él había sido su esposo, y ella no había sido la intrusa, la intrusa en toda esa historia era Raquel y sus piernas largas, no ella; además, Bella sería capaz de hacer todo por tener a su esposo de vuelta.

Saúl mordió levemente el labio inferior de Isabella, haciendo que esta jadeara, siguiendo con sus dientes por su barbilla hasta su cuello, para volver rápidamente a sus labios.

Sus labios iban y venían, sus lenguas jugaban una batalla sin fin y los dos respiraban agitadamente, el cabello de Bella entre las manos de Saúl era un desorden total. Él siempre había tenido esa manía con ella, tomarla por el cabello en cada beso, siempre, incluso cuando estaban casados lo hacía.

Un llanto los hizo detenerse abruptamente, Saúl tenía el labio inferior de Isabella entre sus dientes y tironeaba de él con lentitud, aún con los ojos cerrados, él la fue dejando ir, tomándola de ambos lados de su cabeza. Madaleine estaba llorando, eso solo significaba que estaba despierta y no tenía a nadie a su lado.

Saúl dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Bella, respirando agitado, por su parte, Isabella estaba inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Tras un largo minuto él habló:

―Vamos a ver qué tiene Mady ―propuso, bajándola de su regazo.

Bella asintió ida.

El hombre buscó la mano de Bella y la entrelazó con la de él, en ese momento la castaña sonrió. Tal vez no fuera tan difícil después de todo.

Juntos caminaron hacia la habitación de Mady y antes de entrar Saúl detuvo a Bella, sosteniéndola de la barbilla.

―Tú me provocaste, por eso te besé. Estamos divorciados por tu culpa, Isabella, porque sí, yo te engañé, pero nunca te pedí el divorcio y mucho menos te antepuse delante de ella, que no se te olvide, cariño. Yo te sigo amando ―le confesó, dándole otro beso antes de entrar a la habitación de su hija.

― ¿Papi? ―llamó la voz infantil de Mady, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Nena de papi ―chilló emocionado Saúl, viendo como su hija se ponía de pie en la cama, extendiéndole los brazos―. Te extraño ―susurró, apresando a su hija en un abrazo.

―Tendo mielo, papi ―susurró la niña con un puchero, pero cerrando sus ojos a causa del sueño.

―Papi está aquí para cuidarte, cielo, y siempre lo estará ―aseguró, besando su frente a la vez que se acostaba con ella en la cama, recostando la cabeza rubia de su hija sobre su pecho.

―Tuentame un tuendo ―pidió su hija entre sueños.

Bella en ese momento entró a la habitación y Saúl le sonrió tiernamente, palmeando un lado de la cama de Mady para que se acostara, ella asintió en silencio mientras escucha la voz melodiosa de su ex esposo contar el cuento que siempre le contaba a su hija.

La castaña veía embelesada como Saúl pasaba las manos una y otra vez sobre el cabello de su hija, adormeciéndola, y suspiró, esto es lo que ella quería vivir todos los días.

Era cierto, ella había pedido el divorcio, pero no debido a que no lo amara, sino porque sentía que le estaban haciendo daño a Mady.

―… Había una vez una princesa en un castillo, el cual estaba apartado de la civilización…

Bella miró a Saúl y solo bastó eso para replantearse todas las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos meses. Ella quería a su esposo de vuelta y de alguna u otra forma lo tendría.

…

Rosalie Cullen abrió sus ojos de repente a las cuatro de la madrugada, sentía que había dormido como por años, pero una fuerte punzada en su vientre bajo la hizo quejarse.

Edward a su lado dormía pacífico, rodeándola con su brazo, pero nuevamente el dolor le vino y esta vez más fuerte. Incómoda buscó salirse del abrazo de su esposo, inclinándose para prender la luz. Su deseo en un principio era ir al baño y orinar, tenía muchas ganas de orinar, pero cuando quitó la sábana que la cubría y miró entre sus piernas lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de horror.

― ¡Edward, Edward! ―llamó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

― ¿Qué? ―murmuró él, abriendo los ojos, pero al ver el rostro horrorizado de su esposa, bajó la mirada hacia donde la dirigía Rose y su respiración se cortó―. Rose, ¿qué hiciste? ―chilló, saltando de la cama, buscando las llaves del auto.

―Edward… el bebé. Me duele ―gritó llorando, viendo como la sangre manchaba gran parte de la cama y sus muslos.

_Tiene que ser una pesadilla, tiene que ser una pesadilla,_ se repetía Edward mentalmente.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé...Muchas quieren que el embarazo de Rose se lleve a cabo, pero ¿no se han puesto pensar que no cuadraría con la historia?

Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que comentaron, y a las lectoras silenciosas les mando mis besitos.

Espacio Publicatario:

Aprovecho para recordarles que tengo un grupo en FB donde publico muchos, muchos spoilers, y no digan lo contrario las chicas que ya están unidas ¿eh? ¬¬, debatimos teorías y de paso me amenazan para que todo sea un happy ending, así que si desean unirse solo tiene que ir a mi perfil en FF que allí está el link.

También le recuerdo que la historia tiene un trailer hecho por mí *.*, el cual pueden ver en YouTube y el link está en mi perfil de FF

Creo que no tengo más nada que decir, solo que espero lo hayan disfrutado y si es de su gusto dejar algún comentario, crítica constructiva, o queja, etc, etc que será bien recibida.

Se despide hasta una próxima oportunidad desde Venezuela

Osbe

20/09/2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradezco a mi beta, amiga, hermana, bruja, etc..etc..etc, Yanina Barboza, por betear el capítulo, aguantarse mis indecisiones y darme ideas. Creo que sin ti esto fuera más aburrido, si alguna escena las hace llorar, idea de Yani, ya saben ¡Gracias, E'ñorita!**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas delicados, como el aborto, depresión, "infidelidad", entre otros, así que si eres sensible a algún tema, abstente de leer.**

**N/A: Disculpen a hora, pero aun sigue siendo Viernes, *.*, andaba haciendo compras porque ya regreso a clases so...**

**¡A leer!**

**Canción recomendada: Please don't go by Barcelona/ Y cualquier otra canción deprimente que se les ocurra.**

**Posdata: Pañuelos a mano :')**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Edward sostenía a Rosalie fuertemente entre sus brazos, tratando de detener sus movimientos bruscos. La vía intravenosa, que tenía para administrarle suero y a su vez hidratarla, se había desviado y la sangre había comenzado a fluir, pero eso no le importaba a Rosalie Cullen, ella, como cualquier mujer que pierde a un hijo, solo quería llorar, gritar y despotricar hasta que el mundo se acabara o alguien la entendiera. A pesar de eso, Edward solo quería calmarla, se estaba haciendo más daño, tenía que guardar reposo.

―Rose, por favor ―suplicó Edward, hincándose en la cama en sus rodillas, tratando de ponerse encima de ella―. Cálmate. ―Su voz se quebró cuando vio los ojos de su esposa, rojos, hinchados y con más lágrimas anegándolos. Ella no podía hablar, al menos para decir algo coherente no podía hacerlo, de su boca solo salían maldiciones y lamentos, reproches y preguntas.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó hipando, con su pecho subiendo rápidamente debido a todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando―. ¿Por qué mi bebé? ¡Quiero a mi bebé! ―comenzó a gritar nuevamente, Edward suspiró, sosteniéndola de las muñecas, tratando de inmovilizarle las manos para evitar el sangrado.

―Te estás haciendo daño, Rose. Cálmate ―pidió Edward, observándola a los ojos, el mismo dolor que había en los de la rubia, lo había en los de él, pero tenía que estar calmo, o al menos intentarlo. No podía perder su cordura al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, él ya tendría tiempo para eso, ya podría llorar, ahora lo importante era tranquilizar a Rose.

―Mi bebé ―sollozó la rubia, arqueándose contra la cama, temblando gracias a los sollozos―. Mi bebé ―repitió, llorando como solo una madre lo haría.

―Respira, Rose, respira ―le indicaba Edward, quien ya la había podido inmovilizar en la cama, pero sin hacerle daño―. Todo estará bien ―le susurró sin soltarla, pero llorando él a la misma vez, no se podía controlar.

El cuerpo de la rubia se relajó un poco, pero los hipidos y sollozos se seguían escuchando, no obstante estaba quieta, llorando, claro está, pero sin moverse.

Edward ya había llamado a las enfermeras por el botón de emergencias para que le inyectaran algo a Rose, pero al aparecer estaban fabricando el producto o algo así.

―Quiero a mi bebé. ―Escuchó que Rose decía en un susurro muy bajo, y en ese momento Edward se maldijo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando escuchó lo que él sabía que escucharía, pero lo cual no quería aceptar, sintió como el castillo de naipes se iba cayendo pedazo a pedazo, cada uno de esos pedazos doliendo más que el anterior. En su mente la voz del doctor, que estaba de guardia en ese momento, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, no se podía sacar esas simples tres palabras, las cuales destruirían su vida de una manera que ni él mismo se imaginaba que pudiera existir.

"_**Perdió al bebé**_", solo eso bastó para destruirlo y para hacerlo llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera los constantes "negativos" de las pruebas de embarazo lo habían hecho sentir de esa manera, este dolor era superior a todos. Estaba tan enfadado, dolido, decepcionado y, de cierto modo, encabronado. Una cosa era el dolor de la desilusión cuando deseaba ser padre y no lo era, pero era muy diferente cuando se sabía que esa personita tan deseada ya venía en camino y ahora simplemente no estaba.

Los pasos de las enfermeras, entrando deprisa a la habitación, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos tortuosos.

―Ya estamos aquí, señor, la puede soltar ―le informó una enfermera, moviéndose a su alrededor con el doctor de guardia.

Edward elevó su mirada de la de su esposa, quien estaba como ida, y asintió despacio, bajándose del cuerpo de Rosalie, pero manteniendo aún sus manos apresadas. La rubia ni se inmutó. Estaba en blanco. Apacible, muy… quieta. Eso no era bueno.

El cobrizo vio la mirada de lástima que le profesó la enfermera, quien era una mujer mayor, a Rosalie y suspiró. No quería esa mirada encima de su esposa, eso solo la pondría más alterada, bueno… o eso pensaba él.

Con cuidado soltó la mano de Rose que sangraba y la enfermera comenzó su trabajo, limpiando con alcohol la sangre y vendándole la herida donde estaba la aguja, pero sacando otra para ponérsela en otra parte diferente a la del principio. Edward veía los movimientos de la enfermera como un gavilán, pero a la vez mantenía un ojo en Rosalie quien veía al vacío, él todavía seguía montado en la cama, así que el doctor, quien revisaba los signos vitales a su esposa, estaba encima de él también.

Edward se sentía observado por todo el mundo, pero a él solo le interesaba una persona y esa era Rosalie, quien seguía manteniendo la misma expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos veían a alguna parte fija de la habitación y lágrimas silenciosas salían de ellos. No habían chillidos, ni gritos y mucho menos sollozos desgarradores, solo un dolor sufrido en silencio.

La mano de Edward, la que no sostenía a Rose, fue a su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas, apartando su rubio cabello, mirándola con amor, el doctor por su parte tomaba la tensión de su esposa, la enfermera ya recogía todo para marcharse, pero antes se dirigió a Edward.

―Cariño, le hemos inyectado un sedante para tranquilizarla un poco, ella está bien… ―La mirada de Edward la hizo guardar silencio, él no quería escuchar nada. No quería escuchar palabras de lástima, solo quería estar con su esposa. Sus ojos estaban apagados, la luz de la felicidad se había extinguido de ellos.

No risas, no silbidos a la hora de despertarse, no besos a su hijo. Ya no lo podría hacer.

―Dentro de poco se dormirá ―le informó sin más la enfermera, sonriendo con tristeza a la vez que abandonaba la habitación, sin embargo el doctor seguía chequeando a Rosalie.

―Ya vas a descansar un rato, querida, ¿está bien? ―preguntó él a ella, pero no recibió respuesta.

― ¿Es normal que esté así? ―cuestionó Edward preocupado.

Alejandro, el cual era el nombre del doctor que estaba de guardia en esos momentos, asintió viéndolo.

―A lo mejor esté así por unos días, también pueden ser semanas, ¿quién sabe? Mi recomendación es que la lleve a un psicólogo. Tuvo una impresión muy fuerte, necesitará un poco de ayuda extra y mucho amor ―remarcó el viejo doctor con simpatía.

―Lo haré cuando esté recuperada del todo ―repuso Edward solemnemente.

―Ahora solo dormirá, el sedante es lo suficientemente fuerte para que descanses un rato, muchacho, ella te necesitará a su lado y tienes que estar fuerte ―susurró el doctor, dándole un consejo.

Edward no dijo nada, solo miró a Rosalie a la cual ya comenzaban a pesarle los ojos. El cobrizo escuchó como el doctor cerraba la puerta, pero aun así no apartó la mirada de ella, quien, en un acto reflejo, le devolvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mirada era torturante, un mar de tristeza se extendía en sus ojos azules. Era un día gris en la vida de ambos.

―Mi bebé ―murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos, Edward secó la lágrima que rodaba por la sien de Rose y suspiró.

―Vas a estar bien ―le susurró, dándole un suave beso en la frente, rodeándola con sus brazos, apegándolo a él―. Vamos a estar bien ―dijo para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, segundos los cuales se convirtieron en minutos y finalmente en horas.

Por fin los dos estaban descansando, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, una enfermera despertaba sutilmente a Edward, zarandeándolo un poco de los hombros y al instante el aludido despertó abriendo sus ojos, asustado. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar desesperadamente a Rose con la mirada, para encontrarla durmiendo en paz a su lado, con su rostro escondido entre sus costillas, él miró a la enfermera y esta, quien no era la misma del día anterior debido a que hacían cambios de guardia, le sonrió de vuelta, con una bandeja de inyecciones, gasas, y alcohol en su mano.

―Es hora de los medicamentos para la señora, dentro de poco vendrán a asearla un poco, también el desayuno no debe tardar en llegar ―le informó la enfermera, quien era una recién egresada de la facultad de enfermería, no debía ni llegar a los 25 años de edad. Era pequeña, con sonrisa amable, pero no de lástima, grandes ojos grises y cabello color miel, por lo que Edward pudo ver en su uniforme, se llamaba Aurora.

―Puede despertarla ―le indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Edward asintió, despejando un poco su mente. Había dormido varias horas, cuántas no sabía, pero sentía que habían sido las suficientes para recuperarse un poco de todo. Talló sus ojos con una mano y se pasó la otra por su cabello, luego acarició el rosto de Rose, llamándola sutilmente.

―Cariño, hora de despertar, tienes que darte un baño y comer algo ―susurró Edward cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se quejara por lo bajo―. Vamos, Rose, luego duermes lo que quieras, debes comer ―comentó rozando las yemas de sus dedos por su mejillas.

La rubia abrió los ojos de sopetón, queriendo incorporarse en la cama, otra vez estaba alterada.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ―interrogó, mirando con desconfianza a la enfermera.

―Señora, tranquila, está en el hospital. Estoy colocándole unos medicamentos, luego vendrán a asearla un poco y comerá ―le hizo saber Aurora, hablando con ella mientras inyectaba medicamentos por su vía intravenosa.

― ¿En el hospital? ―susurró Rose, esta vez mirando a Edward―. Eso no le hará daño al bebé, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó la rubia a la enfermera, quien la miró sorprendida, Edward negó imperceptiblemente hacia la joven y esta asintió en silencio.

―Es un mero procedimiento, señora, estará bien ―dijo ella, y Rosalie se tranquilizó un poco, tomando ese "estará bien" como si la enfermera estuviera hablando del niño que había perdido.

―Nena, necesito hablar contigo ―musitó Edward, temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle a Rose lo del bebé? Técnicamente ella lo sabía, solo que debido a los medicamentos tenía una pequeña laguna mental.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Edward? No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que me desperté con un fuerte dolor en el vientre, te llamé, prendí la luz de la habitación y… ―Ella guardó silencio al darse cuenta de qué era lo siguiente―. ¡No! ―gritó, negando con su cabeza, mirando desesperadamente a Edward en busca de una negación por parte de él, pero el cobrizo le rehuyó la mirada―. No ―repitió, esta vez viendo como la enfermera terminaba de recoger todo y graduaba el gotero con una expresión neutra en su rostro, tratando de no prestar atención a la escena. Rosalie se volvió a Edward―. Nuestro bebé está bien, sano, dentro de mí ―murmuró ella para sí misma, levantando las sábanas que la cubrían, pero solo descubrió sangre―. ¿Por qué sangro, Edward? ¡Edward! ―llamó ella con la voz quebrada.

¿Cómo decirle a una mujer, para quien tener un hijo lo era todo, que había sufrido de un aborto espontáneo? ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Suave, rudo, rápidamente, de manera lenta? ¿Acaso un esposo alguna vez estaba preparado para darle semejante noticia a su esposa?

―Ya van a venir a cambiarte, Rosalie ―dijo él evadiendo todas sus preguntas, estaba incómodo y malditamente asustado de la reacción que Rose podría llegar a tener, Edward simplemente no quería que se alterara como lo había hecho la noche anterior luego de ingresarla al hospital.

―Edward ―llamó Rosalie jadeante, su respiración era pesada.

Él inhaló hondo, decidiendo enfrentarla de una vez por todas, ¿qué caso había en atrasar más el dolor? Si de cualquiera forma que se lo dijera igual dolería, no importaba el cómo, o cuándo se lo dijera, la pérdida de su hijo les dolería a ambos toda la vida, de una manera profunda, hiriente, cruda, así eran las cosas, no había otro camino. ¿Cómo esperar que no duela cuando lo era todo para ti?

Edward recostó su cabeza en las almohadas, cerrando sus ojos, lo quería decir, pero no podía; él sentía la mirada de Rosalie sobre él, reclamándole y pidiéndole explicaciones, pero… de pronto lo dijo, abriendo sus ojos cristalinos, con una profunda tristeza en su mirada, sin poder aguantarse el sollozo que atravesaba su garganta como filosas dagas.

Rápido, sin censura, sin toque, neutral, así lo dijo.

―Sufriste un aborto. Ya no está ―susurró con su voz quebrándose al final, una lágrima rodó por su sien, pero rápidamente se la secó, esperando la reacción de ella, los segundos pasaron y nada ocurría.

Rosalie miraba detenidamente a Edward, como si aún estuviera procesando sus palabras. La enfermera estaba preparada para pulsar el botón de emergencia, pero nada, absolutamente nada ocurrió.

No hubo chillidos, ni gritos, ni lamentos. No nada. Solo dos espesas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos atormentados de Rosalie, quien bajó su cabeza llorando en silencio, apoyándose con cuidado de la cama para poder recostarse en ella, sollozando privada del llanto.

Edward la jaló hacia sus brazos, dejando que ella escondiera su rostro en su cuello, la cama donde estaban temblaban ante cada sollozo e hipido proveniente de Rosalie, ella no gritaba, pero en cambio lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, como si las palabras en ese momento no pudieran salir de su boca y esa era su única forma de desahogarse.

Edward acarició su cabello, sintiendo las lágrimas de Rose caer sobre su piel, una mano de la rubia agarraba con fuerza la camisa de Edward. Tenía impotencia, rabia y dolor.

El cobrizo observó como la enfermera los dejaba solo y cerró sus ojos compartiendo el dolor con su esposa.

―Tranquila, Rose, tranquila ―susurró tratando de calmarla, pero los sollozos de ella incrementaron más, su respiración era errática y Rosalie sentía que su pecho se oprimía ante cada segundo que transcurría.

― ¿Cómo fue? Quiero hablar con el doctor, necesito saber qué hice mal ―musitó Rose con fiereza, su voz estaba siendo amortiguada por la piel del cuello de Edward.

―No fue culpa de nadie, Rose, solo pasó. Nosotros sabíamos que algo así podía suceder ―musitó él, viendo hacia el techo de la habitación, tratando de aislarse y de no seguir escuchando a Rosalie llorar, eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. El sufrimiento de ella, era el sufrimiento de él.

―Quiero hablar con el doctor, necesito… ―repuso ella levantando su rostro del cuello de Edward, mirando su quijada tensa y sus lágrimas silenciosas caer por su sien. Ella sabía que él sufría, tal vez incluso más que ella, porque él tenía que hacerse el fuerte cuando lo que en realidad quería era llorar, maldecir y mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, pero no podía, no lo tenía permitido, al menos no ahora. Edward ni la miró, sabía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al doctor. Rosalie ni se molestó en secarse las lágrimas, solo se acomodó de manera en que pudiera verle el rostro al médico.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó él abriendo el historial de Rose, anotando unas cosas. Ella no respondió―. ¿Te duele algo? ¿El vientre? ¿Las extremidades? ¿Dormiste bien? ―interrogaba el doctor tratando de hacerle conversación, pero la rubia no contestaba a sus preguntas, solo lo seguía con la vista cada vez que Alejandro daba un paso―. El sedante como que aún te tiene bajo efecto ―apreció el doctor, dejando el historial a un lado para alumbrar con una pequeña linterna los ojos de Rose, ella mantuvo la vista fija en todo momento. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados―. ¿Cómo pasó la noche? ―preguntó el doctor dirigiéndose a Edward en vista de que la internada no decía nada.

―Durmió toda la noche ―respondió Edward, atento a todo lo que hacía el doctor, dónde tocaba, qué tocaba, y por qué lo hacía.

―Eso fue por el sedante ―explicó el viejo médico, vio a Edward a los ojos y sintió tanta pena por ese hombre, se veía cansado, estresado y a punto de explotar y dejar fluir sus sentimientos.

La habitación se quedó en un espeso silencio, Rosalie había dejado de llorar, pero se veía tan… ¿cansada sería la palabra correcta?, y habló, preguntando la única cosa que quería saber:

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó en voz baja, dirigiéndose por primera vez al médico que tenía enfrente tomando su pulso a la vez que veía su reloj, el cual reposaba en su muñeca izquierda, él alzó sus ojos observándola. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil para ellos?

― ¿Por qué, qué? ―cuestionó el doctor, anotando las pulsaciones en el historial.

― ¿Por qué lo perdí? ―repuso ella sin ninguna expresión fácil, solo con las lágrimas secas que manchaban su piel.

―Muchos factores intervienen en un aborto, querida, el no cuidarse, el no seguir instrucciones médicas, el no tomarse los medicamentos, el no guardar reposo, una enfermedad, hasta la naturaleza misma puede provocar un aborto. En tu caso tienes muchas cosas en tu contra, pero lo que te jugó la mala pasada fueron los fibromas, ellos son impredecibles, no los puedes conocer del todo, tal vez controlar un poco, pero aun así crecen y llega un momento en el cual solo hacen lo que están destinados a hacer, destruir. Rosalie, ellos son la causa principal de abortos espontáneos cuando una mujer los sufre y está embarazada, algunas veces no sucede nada, pero en otras… ―La voz del doctor se desvaneció dejando todo al aire.

―Fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad? ―increpó ella, viéndolo a los ojos―. Fui…

― ¡No! ―rugió Edward, sentándose en la cama de golpe, haciendo que Rosalie lo mirara―. No fue culpa de nadie, no era el momento, Rose, eso es todo ―culminó él, mirando entre su esposa y el doctor a cargo, él asintió dándole la razón a Edward.

―Fui yo… yo me fui al centro comercial y caminé, no debí…

―Shh, cállate, Rose, cállate. Está bien, todo va a estar bien ―murmuró Edward, encerrándola entre sus brazos, meciéndola en la cama.

El doctor apartó la vista un segundo de ellos, tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya, pero…

―Las cosas tienen que ser cuando tienen que ser, querida, nadie puede predecir lo que sucederá. No se atormente con cosas que no tienen sentido ―le aconsejó amablemente, dándole una sonrisa, Rose por su parte sollozaba en calma en los brazos de Edward.

― ¿Por qué a nosotros? ―preguntó ella, jalando el rostro de su esposo para que la viera, él apartó algunos mechones del rostro de la rubia, colocándolos con delicadeza detrás de la oreja.

―Ya vendrá, cariño, ya vendrá ―musitó bajo, presionando sus labios en la frente de ella, cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

―No quiero ser imprudente ―interrumpió el doctor, Edward abrió sus ojos escuchándolo―. Pero siempre pueden recurrir a otros métodos, tal vez la adopción, o incluso un vientre de alquiler ―culminó, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, Rose se separó de Edward y lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡Nunca, nunca pasará eso! ¡No tendré un bebé a través de otra persona! ¡Yo tendré a mi bebé! ―gritó alterada.

―Lo siento, señora Cullen ―repuso él dando un paso atrás, dándole espacio.

―Mi bebé será mío, no de otra persona, será mío, mío ―balbuceó, siendo acallada por las manos de Edward, quien la abrazó fuertemente, mirando con recelo al doctor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Alejandro salió de la habitación.

Rose ahora lloraba histéricamente, diciendo cosas ininteligibles.

―El bebé será nuestro, Edward, no con otra persona, nuestro ―susurraba ella repetidas veces, tomándolo de las manos.

―Rose, está bien…

―Será nuestro ―le interrumpió ella casi jurándolo, antes de que Edward se recostara nuevamente en la cama con ella encima destrozando su camisa con sus manos.

―Será nuestro ―aseguró él, haciendo que ella se calmara un poco. Edward sintió como el cuerpo de Rose se relajaba y luego de varios minutos solo escuchaba suspiros entre sueños y pequeños llantos.

La recuperación iba a ser larga, tediosa y con muchas lágrimas y noches sin dormir de por medio.

…

Dos semanas después, Rosalie estaba en el baño de su habitación, arreglándose en el espejo para sentirse un poco bonita, ya hace más de 3 días que le habían dado de alta y se podría decir que estaba "bien", pero por dentro no lo estaba. El arreglarse y componer una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro era debido a que ella, como esposa y mujer que amaba a un hombre, no podía seguir viendo la mirada de desesperación que Edward le profesaba cada vez que la miraba, era doloroso para ella también.

Pero ahora tenía que sonreír, Bella debía estar en camino a visitarla y se lo agradecía inmensamente, en esos momentos lo que Rosalie necesitaba era un amiga. La castaña había ido varias veces al hospital a visitarla cuando se había enterado de lo ocurrido, había llorado y consolado a Rosalie en sus brazos, dándole ánimos, pero nada parecía funcionar, ahora iba a su casa con su hija, para ver si al menos la presencia de Mady le sacaba una sonrisa a la rubia.

―Rose. ―Escuchó que la llamaba Edward desde la habitación contigua.

―Aquí estoy ―murmuró, dándose una mirada en el espejo. Estaba… ni siquiera había una palabra para definirla. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, lo pálida de su piel, su expresión tan carente de emoción alguna, sus labios resecos, su pérdida considerable de peso, esa persona que se reflejaba en el espejo no era Rosalie Cullen, en lo absoluto.

―Cariño ―murmuró Edward, entrando al baño con mirada preocupada, venía llegando del trabajo luego de que Rosalie le había reñido para que fuera, pues él no se quería ir y dejarla sola, pero ella había alegado que era lo mejor y ante sus súplicas él no pudo ganarle, así que, con la preocupación comiéndole el alma, Edward había partido a trabajar.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró ella, sonriéndole a través del espejo.

― ¿Qué haces, nena? ―inquirió él, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su esposa, sonriéndole de vuelta.

―Nada, solo me admiraba un rato en el espejo y me arreglaba un poco para recibir a Bella, ya sabes que viene con Mady ―contestó sin darle mucha importancia, tomando la loción que siempre usaba y aplicándose un poco.

Bella era para Edward, en esos momentos, un ángel caído del cielo, era la única persona que podía mantener calmada a Rosalie, por pequeños momentos claro está, pero lo hacía. Y la última semana había sido de mucha ayuda, con sus visitas y temas fuera de lo que sucedía, lo cual despejaba un poco la mente de su esposa, así que estaba realmente agradecido con ella.

―Estás hermosa ―halagó Edward, dándole un tierno beso en sus cabellos, ella asintió no muy convencida. La mirada de cautela que Edward le ofrecía la estaba volviendo loca, pero suspiró y se aguantó, él no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, apenas y dormía en las noches velando las pesadillas de Rosalie, debido a eso unas sombras moradas hacían acto de presencia bajo sus ojos.

Edward recordó, en ese momento, la plática que el doctor había tenido con ellos, explicándole por qué todo había sucedido y un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Rosalie había enloquecido cuando Alejandro solo hizo mención a la posibilidad de un vientre de alquiler, él sabía que Rosalie nunca aceptaría algo como eso, y él ni siquiera se lo había recordado o mencionado. Ya vería qué harían, tal vez la adopción sería buena idea después de todo.

En ese momento el timbre del penthouse sonó, Rosalie sonrió sin poder evitarlo al saber que vería a su amiga y a Mady, a esa linda bebé que la aborrecía solo por estar cerca de Edward, este último vio con satisfacción como ella sonreía y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Si luego de esto tendría que mantener a Mady y a Bella atadas al penthouse para que su esposa sonriera entonces lo haría.

―Vamos, vamos ―apuró de repente Rose, emocionada por ver a su amiga y a su hija, Edward la tomó del brazo y la volteó hacia él.

―Me gusta que sonrías ―admitió acariciando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, frotándolos―. Te amo, Rose ―susurró él, sentía la necesidad de decírselo siempre que podía. Ella miró sus ojos e hizo algo que no había hecho desde el día del aborto, lo besó en los labios.

Edward al principio se quedó de piedra cuando sintió los labios de su esposa tomar su labio inferior temblorosamente, él no había querido tocarla, ni besarla en los labios de la manera en la cual estaba acostumbrado por miedo a asustarla, él simplemente no quería que Rose se alterara, él sabía que ella tenía sus propias luchas que librar dentro de sí misma, y por esa razón le estaba dando el espacio que necesitaba, pero ahora, cuando ella era quien rompía esa extraña barrera que se había ceñido sobre ellos luego del incidente, se entregaba por completo y se permitía tocarla. Era extraño porque no era como si ella hubiera sufrido una violación y tuviera un trauma, pero él sabía, por lo que el psicólogo le había dicho, que su mujer necesitaba tiempo, cualquier cosa la podía alterar, nuevamente, y él no quería ser el responsable de eso.

Con sus grandes manos tomó el rostro de Rose, manteniéndola quieta mientras sus labios acariciaban los de ella con parsimonia, la rubia tenía sus manos en las muñecas de su esposo, llevando el ritmo que él estaba llevando, ¡había extrañado tanto tocarlo!

Ella sabía que él estaba manteniendo distancia por su bien, el psicólogo se lo había dicho a ella, pero aun así… Edward estaba tan roto como ella lo estaba, así que, de una forma u otra, se reconstruirían entre ellos mismos.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Edward se separó con un suspiro, dándole un beso rápido antes de abrazarla.

―Estamos bien, Rose, estaremos bien ―musitó, rodeando sus hombros con sus manos.

―Te amo ―dijo ella simplemente, respirando el olor que él desprendía.

―Ahora vamos con Bella ―repuso él sonriente. Las cosas al parecer estaban mejorando.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la entrada de su penthouse y al abrir la puerta una sonriente Bella y una inquieta Madaleine los saludaban a ambos con sus manos. La niña estaba en sus propios pies, con un vestido color verde manzana, el cual era corte marinero, pomposo y unas sandalias blancas a juego, su cabello estaba suelto, pero Edward pudo vislumbrar una trenza tipo cascada entrelazada entre sus espesos rizos, era como una especie de cintillo que tenía. Sin poder evitarlo, se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, mientras Rose se abalanzaba sobre Bella abrazándola fuertemente.

La niña al ver a su "tío" sonrió con su hilera de dientes blancos, dando un paso hacia él.

― ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa del mundo? ―inquirió Edward, elevándola del suelo para lanzarla por los aires, Rose siguió la acción de su esposo y casi le dio un paro cardíaco.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló cuando Mady cayó en los brazos de su esposo riendo a carcajada suelta, Bella rodó los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, Saúl lo hacía siempre que podía y ella siempre lo regañaba por eso.

―Ota vez ―pidió la niña riendo, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Edward, pidiendo su atención.

― ¿Quieres de nuevo? ―preguntó Edward, acariciando su pequeña nariz, ella asintió enérgica, pero luego observó a Rose y esta le dirigía la mirada de: "Ni se te ocurra, Edward Cullen"―. No podemos, Mady ―susurró él con pena―, a la tía Rose le da miedo que haga eso y no podemos preocuparla, pero... ―Su voz bajo considerablemente, aun así las mujeres lo pudieron escuchar y rodaron los ojos a la vez― cuando estemos solos tú y yo lo haremos, ¿está bien? ―inquirió, la niña miró a Rose y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ella era la causante del porqué Edward no la había lanzado al aire, así que no le caía bien.

―Está ben ―musitó a regañadientes, sin apartar su mirada de Rose quien le sonreía cálidamente.

―Hola, Mady ―saludó, acercándose para darle un beso, pero la niña le volteó el rostro, escondiéndolo en el cuello de Edward.

― ¡Mady! ―regañó Bella.

―Ela no me busta ―dijo Mady, enfurruñada.

― ¡Oh vamos! ―exclamó Bella en desaprobación―. Saluda a la tía Rose, sino luego no te traeré y no podrás ver a tío Edward ―la chantajeó su madre, entrando a la casa de su amiga, Bella contaba en su mente los segundos para que la niña hablara.

―Hola, tía Rose ―murmuró la niña, deliberadamente, sin ver a Rose.

―Un beso y un abrazo ―le ordenó su madre, Rose negaba con su cabeza divertida y Edward esperaba a ver qué haría Mady.

― ¡No tiedo! ―lloriqueó la pequeña, reticente.

―Déjala, Bella, es una niña, ya se le pasará ―repuso la rubia suspirando, sentándose en el sofá de la sala donde Bella dejó los bolsos.

―Claro como mi nombre no es Madaleine, no tengo cabello rubio y ojos azules y no soy una niña malcriada de 3 años, no me saludan ―repuso dramáticamente herida la castaña, dirigiéndose a Edward, quien hablaba animadamente con la niña, la cual, por supuesto, parecía una lora parlanchina.

Edward rio viéndola y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó él, mientras Mady seguía hablando acerca de su padre, una princesa tamaño real y un cuento de dragones.

Rápidamente las conversaciones surgieron entre los adultos, Mady ya se había bajado de los brazos de Edward y ahora la niña estaba entretenida dibujando algo en la mesa central de la sala, su ceño estaba fruncido, señal de que estaba sumamente concentrada, cuando de repente se levantó de su asiento y le entregó el papel a Edward. Era un dibujo infantil, donde estaban una figura "humana", quien al parecer era Edward por el color rojo y lo largo de la línea vertical que hacía el papel de su tronco, y a su lado una niña de cabellos amarillos.

―Tú y yo ―explicó la niña cuando Edward la miró interrogante.

―Es hermoso, Mady ―alabó él―. Mañana lo mando a montar y lo tendré en mi oficina ―le informó sonriente, besando su mejilla, la niña sonrió y asintió dándose la vuelta para ver a las otras dos mujeres que veían la escena conmovidas, pero algo llamó su atención, Rosalie, quien la veía con lágrimas en sus ojos, llevaba puesto unos pendientes de brillantes, eran muy brillantes, y de su cuello colgaba un collar con un corazón de Zafiro, era tan lindo que Mady no se pudo resistir y caminó hacia ella, vacilante, pero lo hizo.

Bella miró a Rose para ver qué tenía que había hecho que Mady se le acercara y cuando vio sus accesorios todos brillantes lo entendió.

―Ella se te va a acercar, te va a quitar el anillo, la cadena y los pendientes, se los querrá poner y serás su mejor amiga de ahora en adelante, tiene una verdadera fascinación por las cosas que brillan ―explicó Bella, pero sin querer decirlo a alguien, eran sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Rosalie la miró sin entender, ella solo podía ver como Mady la miraba con una sonrisa tan grande como el mundo en su rostro, la pequeña mano de la niña acarició el diamante en el dedo anular de Rose y dijo:

― ¿Me lo plestas? ―preguntó rodeando el anillo, dándole la vuelta a la mano de Rose, y sin pensarlo la niña se subió al sofá, parándose en él para tomar el pequeño corazón entre sus dedos―. Bonito ―susurró Mady, dándole vueltas.

― ¿Te gustan las cosas brillantes, pequeña? ―preguntó Rosalie sonriéndole, ella asintió. Esta era la oportunidad―. En mi habitación tengo una caja con muchas cosas brillantes, ¿las quieres ver? ―ofreció ella, Mady ni siquiera lo pensó, solo comenzó a saltar emocionada diciendo repetidas veces la palabra "sí"―. Lo siento, pero tengo que aprovechar ―dijo Rose, visiblemente emocionada ante la repentina cercanía de Madaleine―. Ya bajamos ―aseguró ella, tomando por una mano a la pequeña, quien se la dio gustosa de la vida.

― ¡Qué vendida! ―exclamó Edward, viendo como Mady hablaba con su esposa como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

―Es su punto débil ―dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, observando como Mady subía las escaleras ayudada por Rose, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Edward suspiró hondo y Bella se volteó hacia él.

― ¿Cómo está ella? ―preguntó.

― ¿La verdad? ¿La mentira? ¿O la manera en como yo quiero que esté? ―inquirió cansado, pasando sus manos sobre su cabello. Bella no dijo nada, a sabiendas que él hablaría por sí solo, durante esas dos semanas se había vuelto cercana a él, hablaban de la salud de Rose y de lo preocupado que él estaba por ella, se puede decir que se habían vuelto buenos amigos―. Está bien físicamente, pero mentalmente está mal, rota, aún la escucho llorar en las noches, digamos que acepta que perdió a nuestro bebé, pero yo sé que le duele. Me duele a mí, ¿cómo no va a dolerle a ella? ―preguntó retóricamente, soltando una risa cínica, sarcástica―. Me alegro que te tenga en su vida, Bella, ella confía en ti y te quiere más de lo que tú imaginas, tenerte a ti y a Mady es una bendición, hasta estoy pensando seriamente en mantenerlas secuestradas en el apartamento solo para verla sonreír a ella ―admitió viéndola―. Esto es difícil, pero ustedes lo hacen un poco más fácil y llevadero. Creo que yo estoy a punto del colapso, no sé cuánto tiempo más duraré siendo fuerte para ella, no sabes cómo llora… ―musitó con su voz perdiéndose al final―. Es jodidamente terrible ―aseguró.

―Estarán bien, Edward, llegará un punto en el cual no dolerá tanto. ¿Nunca has pensando en adoptar? ―inquirió la castaña, retorciendo sus manos en su regazo, aquello apestaba, toda la situación era deprimente.

―El doctor lo insinuó y también un vientre de alquiler, pero Rosalie enloqueció solo al escucharlo, así que no creo que sea la mejor opción ―comentó él simplemente.

―Tal vez si hablaras con ella…

―No ―interrumpió él―. No seré el causante de que le dé otra crisis, Bella, se pone realmente mal, ya veré qué hago con toda esta situación, por el momento está yendo al psicólogo y parece funcionar, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo.

―Voy a ver cómo está Mady con Rose, ya bajo ―dijo la castaña de repente, con un nudo en la garganta, la tristeza de Edward era tan tangible que ya comenzaba a afectarle, él asintió un poco ido.

Al llegar arriba, Bella escuchó como Rosalie hablaba con Mady.

―Eres hermosa, igual que tu madre. Mi bebé sería tan bonita o lindo como tú si hubiera nacido ―susurró Rose, Isabella se acercó y vio que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, así que echó un vistazo. Mady estaba en la cama de Rose jugando con una cantidad de brazaletes, aretes, anillos y collares brillantes realmente estúpidos, su amiga acariciaba el cabello de su hija con adoración―. Pero todo salió mal ―dijo mientras secaba una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Bella decidió no interrumpir y bajó de nuevo a la sala, pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado, intrigada recorrió la planta baja hasta que vio una silueta en el balcón del penthouse, cuando ella había llegado era tarde, pero ahora era de noche y estaba realmente frío el viento. Ella avanzó unos pasos en silencio, cuando la voz de él la asustó.

― ¿Sabes? Es difícil cuando deseas algo y no lo tienes, y es aún más difícil cuando lo tienes y lo pierdes ―susurró Edward de repente, sabiendo que era Bella quien estaba detrás, sabía que Rosalie no podía ser porque estaría muy absorta con Mady en su habitación. Estaba con sus manos apoyadas en el barandal del balcón, donde la noche estaba congelada, pero él estaba allí con un cigarro en la boca, inhalando aquel humo. Bella ni sabía que fumaba, pero suponía que era su forma de escape a todo lo que sucedía―. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo y no lo has obtenido, Bella? ―le preguntó a la castaña, volteando su rostro hacia ella, su mirada estaba tan cristalina, sus lágrimas luchaban por no salir y Bella sintió lástima por él, ni Rose ni Edward se merecían todo lo que estaban viviendo.  
Con un paso vacilante, Bella se acercó a él, apoyando su mano fría en la suya, él sonrió con tristeza y agachó su mirada entre sus piernas, dejando caer el cigarro de sus manos, lo siguiente que supo es que tenía a Edward prendado de su cuerpo, temblando ante cada sollozo.

Edward Cullen lloraba en sus brazos. Su límite había llegado al tope, él necesitaba desahogarse y Bella, en esos momentos, parecía ser su mejor opción, así que lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho frente a una mujer. Bella se apoyó en el barandal y lo rodeó con sus brazos sin saber qué más hacer.

―Está bien, Edward, llora, es la única oportunidad que tienes para desahogarte ―le habló suavemente, temblando ella también, pero a causa del frío, y él lo hizo, se desahogó diciendo cosas ininteligibles sobre el cuello de la mejor amiga de su esposa, quien él, ahora, consideraba su mejor amiga.

* * *

Lo sé :'(, soy una perra sin corazón por hacer que Rosalie perdiera al bebé, pero si lo hubiera tenido y todo hubiera salido perfecto, entonces no le veía el chiste a la historia :D, lamento si no es lo que se esperaban, pero todo sucede por una razón, confíen en mi.

Personalmente este capítulo me hizo llorar como nunca, creo que por lo que Rose&Edward pasan es triste, delicado y traumatizante de cierta manera. Están tan obsesionados y enamorados de la idea de ser padres que no se dan cuenta de las cosas.

¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Ahora que sucederá? Primer acercamiento "íntimo" entre Edward& Bella ¿Cómo creen que se desarrollará la historia y sobretodo como creen que Edward& Bella se unirán más allá de una simple amistad?

Si es de su agrado dejen sus RR's :D se aprecian y muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas que comentaron, me agregaron a favoritos, se unieron al grupo en FB y vieron el trailer , y a los silenciosos un besote.

*Espacio Publicitario*

Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo en Fb de mis historias, donde compartimos teorías, hablamos de cosas de la vida cotidiana (chismear), aportan ideas, subo spoilers, etc, etc. el link está en mi perfil de FF

De igual manera les recuerdo que la historia tiene un trailer, el link está disponible en mi cuenta de FF

Sin muchas verborrea más, se despide hasta una próxima oportunidad Osbe desde Venezuela

27/09/2013


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza, mi vida de mi corazón ¡gracias por todas esas magníficas ideas, por jalarme de nuevo a la tierra cuando vuelo muy alto JAJAJ y por muchas cosas más!**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede contener lengua soez, y hablar de temas fuertes como aborto, depresión, "infidelidad", entre otros, así que si eres sensible al tema, por favor no leas.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_La vida consta de decisiones y las decisiones de una consecuencia, y esa siempre será diferente a la cual tenemos en mente._

…

_**Un mes después del aborto.**_

Rosalie se encontraba sentada en el cómodo sofá de su psicólogo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de meditar y de olvidar a la persona que la veía intensamente a través de unos lentes de lectura. Su psicólogo, Emmett McCarty, podía llegar a ser una persona realmente obstinada. Era terco y duro con las palabras que decía.

Ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, observándola detenidamente, tratando de entenderla, con su historial en mano y una expresión neutral en su rostro, su ceño estaría fruncido y su mano estaría temblando ligeramente con una pluma en ella, anotando cosas sin sentido, o al menos para ella no tenían ningún sentido. Y se preguntarán por qué Rosalie Cullen sabe todo eso, pues la respuesta es sencilla, desde hace un mes, tres veces a la semana, lo ha estado viendo por órdenes de su ginecóloga, según Alice era para tratar su batalla interna y a la vez para lidiar con su embarazo fallido.

Y estaba funcionando, un poco, pero lo estaba haciendo, a Rosalie ya no le dolía tanto cuando le nombraban las palabras aborto y a su bebé en la misma oración.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras este día, Rosalie? ―cuestionó su doctor, dejando el historial de un lado y levantándose para caminar alrededor de ella, cosa que enervaba a la rubia porque la ponía nerviosa, la hacía sentir estudiada y bajo ojo crítico. Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrar a su psicólogo viendo por la ventana de su consultorio; él le había parecido una persona amable cuando lo conoció, pero a través de que los día pasaban él la estaba presionando, gritándole cosas a la cara, literalmente, abriéndole los ojos, a Rosalie no le gustaba eso, pero era el trabajo de Emmett hacerla reaccionar, de cualquier manera que él considerara fuera ética y profesional.

―Estoy bien ―se limitó a contestar ella, observándolo, cruzando sus tobillos.

Él suspiró.

―Siempre estás bien ―repuso Emmett un poco exasperado, Rosalie, como su paciente, estaba mostrando mejorías, pero aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a ese punto que él, como psicólogo, quería lograr con ella, ese punto era aquel donde ella no dependiera tanto de una idea preconcebida para ser feliz.

―Sigo de una pieza, eso es lo que importa, ¿no? ―inquirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No, eso no es lo único que importa, Rosalie, ¿cómo estás interiormente? ¿Cómo te encuentras con tu mundo interior? ¿Estás en paz contigo misma? ―preguntó aquel doctor de mirada gris y seria, grandes hoyuelos y cabello oscuro y rizado.

―Estoy bien ―repitió cansada, rehusando la mirada de su médico.

Emmett suspiró cansado y se acercó a ella, ajustando su bata blanca para agacharse y estar a la altura de la rubia, pero sin llegar a tocarla, no quería rebasar límites no permitidos.

― ¿Ese "estoy bien" significa: Emmett me siento feliz conmigo misma y soy capaz de bailar la conga, o significa estoy bien, porque debo estar bien? ―cuestionó su médico, buscando la mirada cristalina de Rose y eso fue todo para que ella explotara.

― ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad? ―le preguntó con la voz quebrada, levantándose de donde estaba―. Escucharás la puta verdad, entonces ―dijo ella―. ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar cuando he perdido a mi hijo, lo cual es lo que más deseo en el mundo? ¿Cómo debo sentirme cuando tras años de intentos logro quedar embarazada y lo pierdo? ¿Cómo debo sentirme, genio doctor? ¿Feliz? ¿Contenta? ¿Debo estar bailando la conga para ti? ¿¡Dime qué demonios se supone que haga cuando lo único que quiero es encerrarme en mí misma y llorar mi dolor!? Yo solo quiero que no me duela, yo solo quiero un bebé… un bebé ―susurró, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá, llorando―. Solo un bebé y seré feliz ―aseguró, meciéndose en el sofá suavemente, temblando ante los sollozos.

Emmett se quedó estático en su puesto, escuchándola. Esa mujer estaba tan mal internamente.

―Rosalie…

―Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ese "estoy bien" significa estoy bien porque debo estar bien, no porque esté feliz con mi mundo interior. Me siento malditamente mal por dentro, pero trato… trato de seguir aquí porque Edward no sé merece nada de esto, yo tampoco, solo queremos un bebé y mi cuerpo no funciona bien. Nada funciona bien. ¿Sabes a cuántas inseminaciones artificiales me he sometido? ―le preguntó ella, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, él no respondió―. A cuatro, porque luego dijeron que era suficiente y que teníamos que probar con otro método. Mi organismo tiene más medicamentos dentro de él de lo que soy capaz de recordar, soy una farmacia ambulante. Pastillas para regular el ciclo menstrual, inyecciones para controlar las hormonas, diferentes posiciones al tener sexo, todo lo he intentado, lo hemos intentado todo y nada, ¡nada funciona! ―gritó pateando el suelo.

―Existen otros métodos, Rosalie. La adopción…

― ¡No! ―gritó, negando con su cabeza―.Yo quiero un hijo que venga de mi cuerpo y del de Edward, no quiero otro niño…

―Tienes que pensar en la cantidad de niños que hay allá afuera sin un hogar, sin un techo, sin comida, juguetes, o al menos alguien que los ame, ellos necesitan a personas como tú que los cuiden, Rosalie, sé que podrías ser feliz con uno de esos niños ―trató de persuadirla él, hablándole por lo bajo, pero ella seguía negando―. No necesariamente tiene que ser un hijo de sangre de ustedes dos para que sea suyo, Rosalie. Padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría ―le recordó él, viendo como ella le ponía atención, sonrió un poco―. Es una posibilidad que debes considerar, o tal vez un vientre de alquiler, a lo mejor el problema esté en tu vientre que no lo puedas retener, son muchas opciones que todavía tienes, Rosalie, simplemente porque esta vez no funcionó, no quiere decir nada. Puedes ser feliz de muchas maneras posibles ―le aseguró, dándole un apretón a la mano blanca de la rubia. Ella hipó, asintiendo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella llorando y él tratando de buscar la manera para sacarla de ese pozo.

―No solo esta vez no funcionó, Emmett, lleva años sin funcionar ―habló Rosalie de repente.

―La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Rose, pero te diré algo y no como médico, sino como un amigo. ―Ella lo miró esperando―. Cuando entiendas que para ser feliz no es necesario tener un hijo, en ese momento te sentirás en paz contigo misma, de resto solo toca esperar, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, Rosalie, discute con Edward todas las cosas que te inquietan. ¿Alguna vez le has planteado la posibilidad de adoptar o de alquilar un vientre? ―increpó él, ella negó―. Debes hacerlo, tú no eres la única que sufre, tu esposo lo hace de igual manera, solo que se hace el fuerte por ti, pero te aseguro que él está más roto que tú ―comentó el médico, levantándose para tomar su historial y anotar unas cosas.

Emmett McCarty había hecho que, por primera vez, Rosalie se planteara de verdad la idea de alquilar un vientre o siquiera adoptar.

―Edward nunca menciona el tema, porque yo siempre me pongo así. ―Se señaló la rubia su rostro lloroso.

― ¿Alguna vez has pensando que a él sí le gustaría la idea de alquilar un vientre o adoptar? ―Ella no respondió―. Comunicación, Rosalie, la comunicación hará mejorar las cosas ―canturreó saliendo del consultorio, sin decirle nada más.

…

_**1 semana después.**_

―… entonces el lobo se comió a la oveja, el pueblo estaba tan triste, todos lloraban por las tiernas ovejitas, cuando de pronto…

― ¿Por té el lobo se tomió a la ovejitas? ¡El lobo es malo! ―exclamó Mady, interrumpiendo a Edward de su recién inventando cuento, Rosalie estaba con unos cojines sobre su regazo y Bella al lado de ella sostenía una cámara fotográfica viendo las recientes fotos que le había tomado a su hija con sus amigos.

Mady tenía su ceño fruncido y Edward, quien estaba en el suelo con ella, descalzo y de lo más casual, rio de medio lado ante la expresión de la niña.

―Bueno, es que el lobo tenía mucha hambre ―explicó él, Mady abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida.

― ¿No le taban tomida al lobito? ¿Por té? ¿Nadie lo quelía? ―increpó ella triste.

Edward suspiró elevando su cabeza a Bella, quien le guiñó un ojo divertida, Rose estaba que no aguantaba la risa en su puesto, pero se contuvo.

―No..., sí, digo, todos querían al lobo, pero… ―Su voz se apagó sin saber qué decir, Edward miró a las dos mujeres buscando ayuda, pero ellas se encogieron de hombros.

―Vamos, Edward, quiero escuchar la respuesta ―repuso su esposa risueña, riendo con ganas.

Él sonrió derrotado, observando a la niña quien ya se había hincado en sus rodillas, llegándole a la altura de su rostro.

―Sigo espelando ―le hizo saber ella.

―No le daban comida al lobo porque él hacía cosas malas, y ese era su castigo para que aprendiera la lección ―contestó satisfecho, con cierta mirada de suficiencia.

― ¿Mami? ―llamó Mady, sin apartarse de Edward.

― ¿Dime, cariño? ―repuso ella, apartando su mirada de las fotos.

― ¿Si me polto mal, no me dalás mi tete? ―preguntó con cierto miedo en su voz, una cosa que Bella le peleaba a su hija era su dependencia hacia esa sustancia viscosa blanca, aún no había podido mantenerla alejada de esa cosa, aunque quisiera.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Tío Ed dijo que el lobito… el lobito no le lielon tomida por té se portó mal y... y… ―Se quedó ella pegada, tratando de decir las palabras rápidamente, pero aún le costaba.

Bella sonrió con ternura.

―Si no me das una buena excusa para quitarte tu tete, entonces no lo haré ―la tranquilizó su madre, acercándose para darle un beso en la regordeta mejilla a su niña―. Ahora sigue escuchando el cuento del tío Ed ―le ordenó su madre, Mady asintió enérgicamente y se sentó sobre el regazo del cobrizo, mirándolo con sus grandes e inocentes ojos azules, marcados por espesas pestañas. Ella estaba esperando, Edward vio la desesperación y continuó.

Rosalie sonreía maravillada por como su esposo interactuaba con Madaleine, tenía madera y ella sabía que él sería un buen padre cuando eso sucediera, si es que algún día sucedía.

"_¿Alguna vez has pensando que a él sí le gustaría la idea de alquilar un vientre o adoptar?", _la pregunta de su psicólogo vino a la mente de Rosalie, ¿y si de verdad él tenía razón y Edward quisiera adoptar? ¿Sería ella capaz de aceptar la idea?

Rosalie sabía que lo tenía que hablar con Edward, pero no se sentía preparada para dar ese paso. Era demasiado.

Era día sábado y Bella aprovechaba ese día que tenía libre de la constructora, donde había conseguido un trabajo hace no más de dos semanas atrás, para visitar a su amiga y llevar a Mady para que viera a Edward, ya que era una exigencia por parte de la niña, pero a Bella no le importaba llevarla, era tierno verlos interactuar juntos, si Saúl no fuera el padre de Mady, Edward perfectamente podría interpretar ese papel. Era protector, tierno, cariñoso, serio ―cuando era necesario―, divertido y su instinto de paternidad salía a flote con solo ver a la niña de grandes ojos azules mirándolo con un puchero porque quería dormir en sus brazos, o simplemente porque quería escuchar uno de los tantos cuentos absurdos que Edward le contaba cada vez que ella se lo pedía. Sí, Madaleine jugaba la pelota con Edward y él era feliz de la vida así.

Las cosas estaban mejorando... para todos.

Rosalie y Edward seguían siendo como siempre lo habían sido el uno con el otro, a pesar de que el tema del aborto era aceptado por Rose, Edward no le empujaba mucho los límites, para ser sinceros, él estaba aterrado con la simple idea de que ella se pudiera volver a descontrolar como esa vez, de solo pensarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba con escalofríos, esa era una experiencia por la cual no quería volver a pasar en su puta vida, nunca, jamás. Por su parte, Bella había recién conseguido un trabajo en una importante constructora del país, le pagaban más que suficiente por sus servicios y las cosas con Saúl parecían ir por el lugar correcto, ya se quedaba a dormir en la casa más veces, aunque algunas veces se escapaba y se iba con la otra, pero ya Bella podía ver la duda cuando Raquel lo llamaba, cómo la miraba a ella con añoranza y terminaba rindiéndose con un suspiro y un beso. Esperaba que pronto las cosas cambiaran para ser permanentes, como antes.

Ya se cumplía una semana desde que Edward y Bella de verdad se habían unido como amigos y no por la simple razón de que él era el esposo de su mejor amiga o algo así, sino por la razón de que ella estuvo para Edward cuando él simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Desahogarse se había sentido bien y más cuando lo único que escuchabas de la otra persona era un silencio que dejaba en claro que entendía por lo que pasabas, aun si haber pasado por eso.

Su relación era cercana y las cosas eran un poco más fluidas entre los tres.

Rosalie estaba absorta observando a Edward hablarle a Mady que no se dio cuenta cuando Bella había abandonado la habitación, dejándolos a los tres solos.

Edward observó a su esposa y le guiñó un ojo, mandándole un beso volador, Mady quien mantenía un ojo en Edward siguió la dirección de ese gesto y sonrió a Rose, levantando su pequeña mano para saludarla, la rubia le regresó el gesto sonriéndole ampliamente.

De repente Bella entró a la sala de estar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aún manteniendo el móvil presionado contra su oído, tanto Rosalie como Edward la miraron expectante, preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien, no obstante ella los ignoró y le hizo una seña a Mady para que se acercara.

―Papi quiere hablar contigo ―le informó Bella, quitando el aparato de su oído para apoyarlo sobre el de su hija, su ceño seguía fruncido y las dos personas restantes en la habitación no sabían por qué.

Madaleine comenzó a parlotear con su padre con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y sus ojitos brillando, sus palabras eran enredadas y confusas.

Edward se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de su esposa, recorriendo sus brazos una y otra vez, esperando que Bella hablara.

―Tolgó ―informó Mady a su madre, cuando ya no siguió escuchando la voz de su padre y una vez ella le dijera que lo amaba mucho. Bella le sonrió forzadamente y comenzó a buscar las cosas que Madaleine tenía regadas en la sala de estar.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? ―repuso Rosalie preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, la aludida la miró con una ceja arqueada, confundida.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó desorientada.

― ¿Ocurre algo? Es que estás como ¿molesta? ―explicó la rubia con precaución.

― ¡Oh, no! No es nada, solo que Saúl me llamó que está en casa esperándonos, quiere ver a Mady y eso ―contestó, pero no sonó muy convincente.

―Si tú lo dices ―susurró su amiga.

―De igual manera ya me iba, es tarde y mañana Saúl se lleva a Mady de paseo, así que la tengo que acostar temprano ―comentó como si nada la castaña, colgándose su bolsa de un hombro. Ella era realmente hermosa, no era una belleza impactante, pero era linda. Una linda madre.

Rosalie asintió un poco reacia, pero no dijo nada, tampoco podía meterse en los asuntos de Bella así porque sí, si a ella le salía contárselos entonces la escucharía, de resto no.

Bella cogió a Mady en brazos y se despidió de los esposos con un medio abrazo.

―Estamos hablando ―le dijo ella a su amiga, cuando observó que la veía con preocupación.

―Cualquier cosa estamos aquí para ti, Bella, y lo sabes, ¿no? ―increpó su amiga, la castaña asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

―Cuídate, morena, y a esta pioja también. ―Edward acarició la mejilla de la niña, a la cual ya comenzaban a pesarle los ojos, Mady se despidió con la mano, lanzando besitos en el aire y Edward le sonrió de vuelta―. Hasta el otro sábado, cariño ―susurró él.

―Vale ―dijo despidiéndose, saliendo por la puerta principal, cuando la puerta se cerró Rosalie suspiró.

―Algo le tuvo que decir Saúl, estuvo extraña ―comentó ella.

―Sea lo que sea son sus problemas, cielo ―dijo Edward viendo a su esposa, ella asintió no muy convencida. De repente Edward la tenía retrocediendo hacia la baranda de las escaleras, lentamente, con ojos oscuros y mirada de deseo en ellos―. Ahora ―repuso dejando un beso en la frente de Rose―, ¿por qué no vemos una película y… ―Sus labios bajaron hacia la comisura de los de su esposa, ella rio―... nos acostamos un rato? ―preguntó dando un pequeño beso a sus labios.

―Me parece bien ―contestó ella, sintiendo como la mano de Edward se instalaba en su espalda baja, antes de palmearla con suavidad y morder sus labios, suspirando dramáticamente.

―Entonces vamos ―dijo él jalándola, ella sonrió divertida y lo siguió, esperando que esta noche siguiera trayendo mejorías, para ambos.

…

Mientras tanto, Isabella aparcaba en el estacionamiento de su departamento, respirando hondo. La llamada de Saúl la había puesto nerviosa y no por el hecho de que la llamara, sino por el tono de su voz, había sido tan frío y serio que eso la asustó, algo estaba pasando y ella lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era qué, con exactitud, sucedía y eso le asustaba más.

Suspirando salió del auto, abriendo la puerta de atrás para sacar a Mady, quien ya estaba dormida, de su asiento para bebés.

De camino al ascensor se preguntó qué podría ser lo que Saúl quería hablar con ella, pero no encontraba una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica para la pregunta. Tal vez no era nada malo y solo estaba paranoica, pero es que el tono de él había sido tan… Bella sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar todo, marcó su piso en el ascensor y cerró los ojos un momento.

Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien, ya había conseguido un trabajo, en el cual le estaban pagando más que suficiente, las cosas con su ex esposo iban en la dirección correcta, aunque ella no entendía por qué él estaba tan reacio a pedirle que volvieran a estar juntos. En menos de 5 minutos Bella ya salía del ascensor con Mady en brazos, profundamente dormida con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, cuando miró al frente allí estaba él, mirándola cautelosamente, con detenimiento, se sintió desnuda ante él, pero ignoró la sensación terminando de dar los pasos hacia él. Saúl le sonrió y extendió sus brazos para coger a su hija, Bella se la dio sin chistar, resoplando cuando se sintió libre del peso de la niña, estaba un poco pesada.

―Hola ―saludó ella, sonriéndole, él no saludó sino que cambió el peso de Mady a un solo brazo y con el otro acercó a Bella hacia él, tomándola de la barbilla para darle un pequeño beso.

―Hola ―susurró después de que se separó de Bella―. Abre ―le ordenó señalándole la puerta del departamento, ella asintió haciendo lo que él decía.

Una vez dentro hizo lo que siempre hacia, Saúl llevó a Mady a su habitación, la acostó, la cubrió con sus cobijas y salió encontrándose con Bella en la sala, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, con sus piernas encogidas y mirada preocupada.

Saúl se acercó a ella, sacándose el saco del traje, quedando en una camisa azul cielo manga larga.

Nadie dijo nada, la situación era extraña e incómoda por alguna razón.

―Necesito hablar contigo, Bella ―dijo él rompiendo el silencio, la castaña lo observó y cuando lo hizo supo que lo que iba a decirle no era bueno.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó vacilante, retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo, buscando la mirada de su ex esposo, pero este le rehuyó, no quería verla cuando se lo dijera, sabía la reacción que iba a tener Bella, sabía que estaba siendo un maldito, sabía que Bella lo odiaría, pero él estaba confundido y lo hecho estaba hecho, ahora solo tocaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos―. Saúl ―llamó Bella con voz seria.

Él la miró con las palabras atragantándose en su garganta, no obstante fue valiente y lo dijo:

―Me voy ―susurró por lo bajo, y al instante Bella lo supo, él la estaba dejando, las estaba dejando nuevamente.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeó ella, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Me voy ―repitió Saúl a Bella, esta vez mirándola a los ojos―. Y quiero que Mady venga conmigo ―dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que no había lugar a replica.

* * *

Creo que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito de la historia hasta los momentos, pero les asguro que ahora se viene lo bueno o sino que lo diga Yani *.*

¡apareció Emmett! ¿Les gusta como psicólogo, a mi en lo personal sí, creo que siempre lo vemos como el hombre juguetón y aquí es serio y duro, además de tratar a las personas de una forma diferente! ¡Yo lo amo!

Saúl vuelve a meter su cabeza donde nadie lo ha llamada ¬¬, lo comienzo a odiar severamente y pues, Edward y Mady son una preciosura . levante la mano las que aman a esa parejita tan cuchi 0/

Con respecto a Rosalie, la pobre está muy pérdida, pero pronto pronto comenzará a ver la luz al final del tunel (?

Ya no puedo decir más nada, solo millones de gracias a las lectoras nuevas, son un sol, gracias por cada RR, por cada favorito y seguidor, por todo, de verdad se aprecia.

*Espacio publicitario* Aprovecho para acordales que el fic tiene un trailer cuyo link se encuentra en mi perfil, de igual manera les digo que tengo un grupo en FB donde hablamos de esta historia y todas las demás, damos spoilers, visuales, textuales y musicales JAJAJ y pasamos un rato agradable (?

Sin muchas verborrea de mi parte, solo me despido hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Desde Venezuela, Osbe

04/10/2013


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede contener lengua soez y tratar tema "fuertes" como lo son el aborto, la infidelidad y depresión, así que si son sensibles al tema, absténganse de leer, gracias.**

**Mil y un gracias, gracias y gracias otras vez a Yanina ¡Dame la patita! . nena, millones de gracias por todo, por tus consejos, por tus maravillosas ideas, por corregir mis redundancias LOL, por guardar lo escrito en nota del móvil :D etc etc etc ¡Te Tiedo,bitch! **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella observaba a su ex esposo como si estuviera loco.

― ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―inquirió ella, confundida.

―Bella, hace una semana me han llamado para decirme que debo ir a hacerme cargo de la sucursal en Londres, no pude decir que no y si todo está listo como quiero, dentro de poco estaríamos volando a Londres, pero no me quiero ir sin ustedes. ―La voz de Saúl era comedida, él se acercó para tomarle la mano y la castaña se dejó―. Quiero que Mady y tú estén en ese avión conmigo, es su deber, Bella ―dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

―Pero yo tengo el trabajo, Mady está en su guardería, no puedo dejar todo así como así ―explicó ella.

―Sí puedes, Bella, y lo harás. Quiero a Madaleine conmigo ―repitió Saúl.

― ¿Para ser la familia que siempre hemos sido? ―preguntó ella esperanzada, y Saúl frunció su ceño.

―No, Bella, yo solo quiero estar cerca de mi hija ―contestó de manera seria, la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Bella fue reemplazada por una expresión de desilusión.

―Yo pensé que…

― ¿Qué pensaste? ―la interrumpió él, soltándole la mano. Y Bella se dio cuenta que Saúl no era ni la cuarta parte del hombre que ella había conocido hace tantos años atrás―. Quiero a Mady conmigo ―Saúl exigió.

De repente se escucharon unos pequeños pasos venir por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, Isabella se levantó sin dirigirle la palabra a su ex esposo que la veía esperando una respuesta.

―Vete, Saúl, y no vuelvas más. No dejaré que te lleves a Mady, mucho menos cuando sé que no quieres arreglar las cosas ―repuso con un nudo en la garganta.

― ¿Por qué siempre eres tan difícil, Bella? Raquel aceptó en cuanto le dije lo del viaje ―dijo su ex esposo.

― ¿Qué? ―jadeó ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo―. ¿Nos piensas llevar junto con tu amante? ¿Quieres que tu hija conviva con tu amante? Eso es demasiado hasta para ti...

―Ella no es mi amante ―la interrumpió él―, me casé con ella, Bella.

Saúl se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y con expresión seria al lanzarle aquella bomba, la cual había dejado a Bella fuera de combate por segundos.

― ¿Te casaste? ―casi gritó ella, todo el dolor de la traición que pudiera estar sintiendo Bella fue reemplazado por las ganas de abofetear a Saúl. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Dónde habían quedado todos los besos y los momentos juntos que habían compartido en las últimas semanas?

―Sí ―admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros―. Hace una semana, creo ―dijo.

― ¿Y aun así tienes el descaro de venirme a ordenar que me vaya con Mady a Londres para ser qué? ¿Tu esclava? ¿O jugar el papel de amante ya que tienes una nueva esposa? ¡Dime! ―vociferó ella, y cuando menos se vino a dar cuenta, su mano ya estaba estampada contra la mejilla de Saúl.

― ¡Cálmate, mujer! ―ordenó su ex esposo, tomándola de las muñecas.

Isabella forcejeó y se liberó de su agarre.

―Vete, Saúl, lárgate de mi vida y de mi casa. Ni sueñes que Mady se irá contigo, Madaleine se queda conmigo y punto ―dejó en claro la castaña con voz filosa, dándole una mirada de decepción a Saúl, para darse la media vuelta e ir a ver a su hija, quien estaba allí parada en el pasillo, observándola con ojos abiertos y asustados, la castaña trató de recomponer su rostro y forzó una sonrisa―. Cariño, ¿qué haces despierta? ―le preguntó la madre a la niña, agachándose para tomarla en brazos, pero Mady estaba tiesa, mirando a su padre con ojos llorosos.

―Papi ―lloriqueó asustada, ella había escuchado los gritos.

―Mady, papi tiene que ir a trabajar ―le explicó Bella, acomodándola en su costado para verla a los ojos, sus ojitos estaba apagados por el sueño, pero una expresión de terror estaba plasmado en el rostro de su hija, Bella se maldijo por dentro.

―Tiedo a papi ―sollozó la pequeña, viendo al aludido. Bella suspiró y se volteó con la niña en brazos.

―Duérmela y luego ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ―ordenó Isabella con voz neutral, Saúl se acercó a ella y le quitó a Mady de los brazos, la niña automáticamente enterró su rostro en el cuello de su padre, buscando protección. Los gritos la habían asustado.

―Lo siento…

Bella le dio la espalda dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, caminó hacia su habitación dejándolo allí parado. Aquello era demasiado y ella estaba confundida.

―No te vayas, papi ―suplicó Madaleine repentinamente llorando, en ese momento Saúl se cuestionó el haberse casado, él sabía que la había cagado pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Mientras tanto, Bella lloraba en la habitación con rabia. Estaba molesta consigo misma, ella no debía dejar que esa noticia le afectara, ella no era nada de él, pero es que todos los momentos juntos y ahora… era demasiado.

Saúl no la amaba y eso le tenía que quedar en claro. Pero ¿entonces por qué la había besado a manera de recibimiento? ¿A qué juego estaba jugando él? Lo que más lamentaba Bella es que se había dado cuenta que Saúl no cambiaría, primero él la había engañado a ella con Raquel, ahora él engañaba a Raquel con ella. ¿Y es que acaso había sido Raquel con la única que la había engañado? Esa pregunta se instaló en la cabeza de Bella y se quedó allí carcomiéndola.

Definitivamente lo había perdido y ya ni ganas tenía de recuperarlo, no cuando estaba siendo tan cínico, pensó Bella en su mente, luchando con la presión de su pecho.

_**...**_

Una hora después, Bella estaba recostaba sobre la puerta de la habitación, sentada en el piso, ya había dejado de llorar pero aún sentía la opresión en el pecho. Ella lo amaba, no había caso en desmentirlo, no obstante no había caso que siguiera luchando, ¿para qué? Él no cambiaría, él no la amaba, sí, a lo mejor la había amado en un tiempo pasado y si acaso, pero ahora no. Saúl ni siquiera se amaba a él mismo, ¿cómo ella pretendía que él la amase? Era de locos.

Isabella estaba quieta, sintiendo como las lágrimas derramadas se secaban sobre sus mejillas, no había querido salir de su habitación, no sabía si él seguía en el departamento, no quería verlo, al menos no hoy, sabía que si lo veía y él le decía unas cuantas palabras ella aceptaría irse con él, tal vez estaba actuando estúpidamente, pero…

"_Me casé con ella, Bella_", esas simples palabras se repitieron en la cabeza de la joven una y otra vez. ¿Dónde habían quedado todas las promesas? ¿Acaso él había hecho todas las promesas solo por decirlo?

Rabia y decepción era lo que sentía Isabella Swan en esos momentos, ¿cuántas veces es necesario que te lastimen para darte cuenta de que no te aman o siquiera te aprecian en lo más mínimo?, para Bella ya había sido suficiente, ella no tenía por qué estar de esa manera, no tenía caso, ni lógica alguna, él había decidido y no a ella precisamente.

Unos leves golpes a su puerta la hicieron salir de su estupor.

―Bella, abre, necesitamos hablar ―susurró la voz de Saúl desde el otro lado, una nota de arrepentimiento se escuchaba en su tono de voz, pero Bella lo ignoró. Ella había tomado una decisión, había sido ya demasiadas veces las que había retrasado la ruptura permanente, era hora. Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas, respirando hondo, era tiempo de afrontarlo.

Al abrir la puerta pudo observarlo allí con mirada de arrepentimiento y tan hermoso como siempre, pero ella no dejó que eso la afectara y lo enfrentó, lo más fría que en ese momento su corazón herido le permitía.

―Que sea rápido, Saúl, tengo sueño y quiero acostarme ―ordenó viéndolo a los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas querían volver a instalarse en sus ojos, pero no las dejó, tragó en seco y esperó.

―Ya Mady está dormida, costó para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió a sabiendas que a Madaleine no le gustaban los gritos, ni peleas, la ponían nerviosa y costaba mucho para calmarla, esa había sido una de las razones por la cual había decidido separarse de él, no podía ver día tras día como Mady empeoraba al oírlos discutir sobre las llegadas tardes de Saúl y las marcas de labial en su ropa.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin saber qué decir, Bella no tenía nada que decir, lo único que quería decirle ya se lo había dicho, pero él no lo había cumplido, no se había ido, aún estaba allí, mirándola, retándola, incitándola con la mirada, poniéndola nerviosa, haciendo que a ella se le olvidara hasta su nombre, Saúl no era un hombre que jugara limpio y Bella lo sabía, a pesar de eso se resistió, ya era suficiente.

―Bella... ―comenzó Saúl rompiendo el silencio.

―Solo lo diré una vez, Saúl, si quieres seguir viendo a Madaleine te tendrás que quedar en Estados Unidos, no me iré con mi hija a seguirte los pasos y mucho menos dejaré que te la lleves para que la pongas a convivir con esa perra, estás muy equivocado si piensas que lo haré. Mady es mi hija y debe estar dónde sea que esté su madre y es mi última palabra ―sentenció ella con seguridad, sin titubeos.

― ¿Me estás amenazando, Bella? ―preguntó él, incrédulo.

―Advirtiéndote, Saúl, lo cual es muy diferente ―repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Madaleine es mi hija también, Bella, que no se te olvide ―susurró amenazante él.

― ¿Y? ―inquirió la castaña―. Yo no fui quien cometió adulterio aun estando casado, Saúl, que no se te olvide a ti. ¿Con qué piensas amenazarme? ¿Con quitarme a Mady? En todo caso tú vendrías perdiendo, tú fuiste quién engañó, no yo…

―Yo nunca dejé el hogar ―refutó él, alzando la voz.

― ¿Y qué te faltaba para hacerlo? ¿Ah? ―exigió saber ella―. ¡Nada, Saúl, nada! Llegabas casi cuando el sol estaba por salir e instantáneamente te ibas, era como si nunca estabas ―gritó Bella, pero luego se recompuso al saber que su hija estaba no muy lejos de ellos, durmiendo, recuperándose de los gritos anteriores.

― ¿Es tu última palabra, Bella? ¿No te irás conmigo? ¿No dejarás que Mady se vaya conmigo como debe ser? ―Bella vio como Saúl caminaba hacia ella, la castaña sabía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, la estaba tratando de asustar con sus palabras bajas y amenazantes, pero no lo lograría.

―Sí, y es mejor que te vayas, Saúl ―dijo Bella, sin dudar en mirarlo a los ojos cuando habló.

―Tú lo has querido así, Isabella, luego no te quejes ―farfulló su ex esposo entre dientes, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, Bella suspiró cansada, bajando la mirada. Al fin se iba―. Mady es mi hija y yo su padre, Bella, y te juro por ella que ustedes dos estarán en Londres conmigo, quieras o no ―rugió él, haciendo que Bella lo mirase, después de esa amenaza solo se escuchó la puerta cerrándose fuertemente.

_Esto apenas comienza_, se dijo Bella, dejándose caer en la cama.

…

Los días pasaban rápidos para Edward y Rosalie, las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que cualquier pudiera imaginar. Rosalie estaba sonriendo más y por alguna extraña razón, que Edward no entendía, se le quedaba mirando por largo rato, como si le quisiera preguntar o decir algo, pero aún no se animara a hacerlo.

Las consultas con el psicólogo de Rose seguían como siempre, aunque Emmett había notado una gran mejoría en ella, por lo menos cuando le hablaba sobre la adopción o un vientre de alquiler no se alteraba o lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, no obstante habían cosas que tratar, todavía Rose tenía la idea preconcebida de que si no tenía un hijo nunca sería feliz, y él como médico quería que ella se olvidara de esa estúpida idea, habían tantas maneras de ser felices, pero ella no lo veía, estaba tan ciega y obsesionada con la idea de ser madre, que no veía con claridad las opciones de las cuales podía disponer si se lo propusiera.

― ¿Has hablado con tu esposo sobre el tema que te planteé hace una semana atrás? ―preguntó Emmett, observando a una tranquila Rosalie.

―No ―contestó rápidamente ella, negando con la cabeza―, pero pienso hacerlo hoy ―agregó, sonriendo.

―Eso está muy bien, Rose ―la apremió su psicólogo, dejando de un lado el historial y el bolígrafo con que escribía.

―Tengo miedo de decírselo, o siquiera planteárselo ―admitió ella, observando a la persona que tenía enfrente con ojos asustados.

― ¿Por qué?

―Nunca hemos hablado del tema, y cada vez que lo mencionaban yo me ponía de la manera en la cual me puse hace una semana aquí en la consulta, Edward no lo menciona tampoco por miedo a que yo me altere, así que no sé cómo reaccionará cuando le diga que he pensado sobre el tema ―confesó avergonzada.

―Rosalie, no tienes que tener miedo, si nunca se lo dices entonces nunca sabrás lo que él siente al respecto ―le aseguró el doctor.

―Es que… es raro simplemente de pensarlo. ―Los ojos de Rose estaban perdidos en alguna parte del consultorio.

― ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa acerca del tema? ―cuestionó Emmett, quitándose sus lentes, ella lo miró, observando sus ojos grises.

―En realidad no sé lo que me preocupa, tal vez la idea de no saber a lo que me enfrento. Yo siempre he tenido la idea de que si algún día llego a tener un hijo, tiene que ser de Edward y de mí, no de otra persona…

―Ya te he dicho que padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría, Rosalie ―le regañó suavemente él.

―Lo sé, pero aun así yo sueño con tener un niño que se parezca a su padre, que tenga sus hermosos ojos verdes, o su rebelde cabello cobrizo, ¿entiendes? ―le inquirió a su doctor, él asintió―. Si llegáramos a adoptar, esa idea para mí no tendría sentido alguno, porque ya no sería un hijo que procreamos Edward y yo, sino que sería un niño que fue engendrado por otras personas que no tuvieron los cojones necesarios para criarlo, y sería raro saber que tienes un hijo el cual no se parece a ti ―terminó ella, jadeante.

― ¿Por qué la apariencia física tiene tanta importancia para ti, Rosalie? Son solo rasgos físicos ―explicó él.

―Porque cuando yo vea a mi hijo quiero sentirlo como mío y no como si fuera de otra persona, porque de esa manera sabré que yo lo creé junto con su padre ―contestó ella―. La idea de la adopción es nueva para mí, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese día que tú lo propusiste y exploté. ―Su voz era muy baja―. Para mí tener un hijo significa que él ha venido del acto más puro y celestial de amor, significa que tú lo creaste porque es lo que deseabas, así que si alguna vez yo llegara a tener un hijo, cada vez que lo viera me gustaría recordar eso, que él nació del amor entre su padre y yo ―agregó al final.

Emmett sonrió. Rosalie estaba tan enamorada de la idea de ser madre que lo enternecía, pero estaba mal en la forma como pensaba. Ella creía que para ser madre ella tenía que darlo a luz y tenerlo nueve meses dentro de su vientre, cuando no precisamente era así. La sensación y el instinto de madre era algo que nacía al ver un niño y quererlo como si fuera tuyo. La sangre nunca llega a importar tanto como lo hace un lazo de amor creado con cualquiera persona, y eso era algo que Rosalie tenía que entender.

― ¿No te has puesto a pensar que hay muchos niños que necesitan de un amor como el tuyo allá afuera? Ellos necesitan ser protegidos por alguien, Rose, y tú tienes ese instinto de maternidad flotando sobre tu piel, ansioso por ponerlo en práctica con cualquiera que sea incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo, tal vez deberías pensar eso en vez de empeñarte tanto en que tú tienes que tener al bebé porque de lo contrario no sería tu hijo. ―Emmett estaba serio, sus palabras entraban al cerebro de Rosalie con claridad y ella las entendía, pero no podía ponerlas en práctica, era difícil hacerlo.

―Yo lo sé, pero aun así todo es extraño. Siempre quise que el bebé fuera de mi esposo y mío, juntos. ―Ella era terca.

― ¿Qué tal la otra idea? La de alquilar un vientre ―explicó Emmett cuando vio que el ceño de la rubia se fruncía.

― ¿Edward se va a tener que acostar con otra para poder hacer al bebé? ―inquirió ella, ceñuda―. Igual el niño no sería mío ―reflexionó en voz alta, haciendo que su psicólogo riera a carcajadas.

―No, Rosalie, Edward no se tendría que acostar con nadie. Eso no funciona así ―le informó―. Los vientres de alquiler son más comunes de lo que puedes imaginar, muchas mujeres hoy en día son incapaces de quedar embarazadas y recurren a este procedimiento, a veces el problema no es que no puedas quedar embarazada, sino que tu vientre no puede mantener al bebé allí adentro por mucho tiempo, cuando esto sucede buscan a otras mujeres dispuesta a alquilar su vientre por un poco de dinero, de hecho hay instituciones que se dedican a esto, son muy profesionales ―le explicaba él.

El proceso tiene sus reglas, cuando una pareja se decide a recurrir a este método tienen que estar seguro de lo que van a hacer y sobre todo la persona que vaya a ser la madre del niño por esos nueve meses, por decirlo de alguna manera, tiene que ser una persona en la cual tú confíes plenamente, claro está, que antes de que todo quede concretado, las partes participantes tienen que firmar un acuerdo donde dejen estipulado que la mujer que alquila su vientre debe y está en la obligación de dar al bebé, a sus respectivos padres, cuando el tiempo de "incubación" haya terminado, esto se hace para evitar malos entendidos.

También la mujer que es seleccionada pasa por una cantidad de exámenes y pruebas para comprobar que no tiene alguna enfermedad que pueda causarle algún problema al bebé, una vez todos los requisitos estén en orden se procede a hacer una inseminación artificial, tú sabes qué es eso, ¿cierto? ―Rosalie asintió―. Bueno, lo que hacen es tomar los espermatozoides de tu esposo, tus óvulos y fecundarlos y luego depositarlos en el vientre de la mujer que contrataron, esperar el tiempo que se debe para ver si funciona y listo. No hay nada de otras mujeres o engaños de por medio, el bebé viene siendo completamente tu hijo, solo que otra mujer lo cuidó por unos meses, pero el bebé sería tuyo y de Edward, porque ustedes fueron los que dieron el óvulo fecundado, ¿entiendes? ―culminó Emmett, dándole una mirada a Rosalie quien lo observaba fijamente.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, pero al final Rose sonrió.

―Me gusta más esa idea, el bebé sería mío, por lo que tú dijiste, ¿o me equivoco? ―increpó ella.

―No, no te equivocas, el bebé sería completamente tuyo, Rose ―aseguró Emmett, viendo como los ojos de las rubia brillaban ante la idea.

―Aun así no pienso darme por vencida, Emmett, tendré a mi bebé ―aseguró firmemente, Emmett suspiró derrotado, aunque sonriendo―, pero hablaré con él sobre las opciones que tenemos ―agregó, sonriendo tímida.

―Me alegro que lo consideres, Rose. Ahora es hora de que te vayas, tu hora ha terminado y debo atender a más pacientes ―le informó él, levantándose de su puesto, Rose suspiró y asintió, poniéndose de pie―. Nos vemos dentro de dos días ―se despidió su psicólogo, tendiéndole la mano, Rosalie la miró un rato dudando, para luego hacer algo que dejó al doctor estupefacto.

―Gracias, Emmett, por ayudarme ―dijo por lo bajo, ahogándolo en un brazo, el aludido sonrió y la rodeó con cuidado de no cruzar ningún límite, Rosalie sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en una paciente especial para él.

―Es mi trabajo ―susurró alejándose de ella.

Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, tomó su bolsa y salió con una sonrisa en su boca.

Suspirando, Emmett tomó el historial de Rosalie, haciendo unas últimas anotaciones del día, pero se quedó más tiempo del debido viendo la foto de la página principal. Allí con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos azules brillando con fuerza estaba Rosalie Cullen, su paciente.

Él la ayudaría a superar su trauma, fuera como fuera. Ella era una hermosa persona y no merecía sufrir y si en su poder estaba el ayudarla, entonces lo haría. Él pasó sus dedos por el rostro sonriente de la foto de la rubia y la cerró de golpe. Eso no estaba bien, ella era su paciente.

Con eso en mente, el psicólogo llamó por el intercomunicador a su secretaria haciéndole saber que podía hacer pasar al siguiente paciente.

…

― ¡Rose! ―llamó Edward entrando al penthouse, dejando a un lado el portafolio y sacándose el saco, él caminó unos cuantos pasos más y antes de que cruzara las escaleras para entrar a la cocina Rosalie se le lanzaba encima chillando emocionada.

―Mi amor ―chilló abrazándolo por el cuello, haciendo que Edward se tambaleara por la fuerza del impacto, él sonrió encerrándola en un abrazo apretado, donde su rostro se escondió en el cuello de ella, respirando su aroma.

Luego de unos segundos, Rosalie levantó su rostro, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso a su esposo. Edward sonrió sobre los labios de Rose, ella estaba feliz y ese simple hecho lo hacía feliz a él también.

―Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad? ―cuestionó él a Rosalie, pero la aludida le sonrió e hizo su camino hacia la cocina nuevamente, ella estaba cocinando―. ¿Estás cocinando? ―preguntó incrédulo cuando la vio remover algo en una olla, si algo tenía Rosalie era que no era muy aficionada a la cocina que se diga, por eso habían contratado a la mujer de servicio.

― ¡Oh vamos!, no seré la mejor cocinera, pero me sé defender ―repuso ofendida.

―Sí ―admitió Edward―, pero haciendo pasta, ¡es lo único que sabes hacer! ―se burló, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa.

―Edward... ―dijo con un puchero, y eso fue lo justo y necesario para que el cobrizo estallara en carcajadas. Al parecer ambos estaban de buen humor.

―Entonces si es así, yo rallo el queso ―se ofreció, la rubia asintió concentrada en que la pasta no se pegara―. ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Emmett, cariño? ―preguntó Edward con la cabeza enterrada en la nevera.

―Bueno… ―comenzó Rosalie, titubeando.

― ¿Pasó algo, cielo? ―La voz de Edward se escuchaba amortiguada por las puertas de la nevera.

―No…, sí... ―Ella suspiró calmándose, era hora de hablar―. Edward, quisiera hablar de algo contigo ―murmuró levantando la vista para encontrarse con el susodicho frente a ella, observándola con preocupación.

― ¿Está todo bien? ―fue lo primero que él preguntó.

―Sí, no es nada malo, o eso creo ―repuso ella, negando con su cabeza. Se estaba enredando más de la cuenta.

―Rose… ―la llamó Edward.

Ella rehuyó su mirada, sopesando sus palabras antes de decirlas, pero no las controló y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar que las estaba diciendo ya la pregunta estaba formulada y lanzada al aire.

― ¿Qué piensas sobre un vientre de alquiler o sobre la adopción, Edward? ¿Alguna vez una de esas dos posibilidades se te han pasado por la mente? Yo… la verdad no hasta ahora, pero aun así… Es extraño pensarlo, aunque claro que es una posibilidad y más si tú quisieras. Hasta podríamos, ya sabes… ―Rosalie hablaba atropelladamente, enredando sus propias palabras y Edward solo captó la primera pregunta.

¿Alguna vez había pensado sobre alquilar un vientre o adoptar? Pensarlo, tanto como pensarlo detenidamente, no, pero sí lo había hecho. Era una posibilidad la cual tenían al alcance de la mano, pero de allí a pensarlo seriamente y de verdad considerarlo era raro y confuso. ¿Quería tener un bebé? Claro que sí, a él no le importaba cómo fuera o qué tuviera que hacer para obtenerlo, su idea de tener un hijo era muy diferente a la de Rose, él no creía necesario nada de eso de la sangre, aunque ese factor también contribuía, pero para Edward era más importante un lazo de amor que lo pudiera unir a cualquier personita pequeña que lo necesitara que la sangre que pudiera correr por las venas. Él pensaba firmemente que padre siempre era quien criaba y no quien engendraba; para él la adopción no era la gran cosa, él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo y estaba seguro que amaría a ese niño tanto como si Rose lo hubiera dado a luz o no, el problema estaba en que su esposa se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para dar ese paso, él lo dudaba seriamente, Rosalie no estaba lista para eso. No lo creía.

El silencio se apropió de la estancia y los ojos de la rubia escrutaban fijamente a Edward, ya estos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y comenzó a hablar sin pensar.

―Olvídalo, Edward, sé que es una locura, tendremos un hijo de la manera antigua, no sé cómo, pero lo haremos y… seremos felices, y tendremos un gato y un perro… todo lo que…

―Rose, Rosalie, tranquila, cariño, está bien ―aseguró Edward sonriéndole, interrumpiendo sus palabras nerviosas, cubriendo su boca con su mano, Rosalie lo observó con sus ojos azules como el cielo bien abiertos, nerviosa―. Debo admitir que me tomaste desprevenido, nunca pensé que algún día me fueras a hablar sobre la adopción…

―Me gusta más lo del vientre de alquiler ―admitió ella, quitando la mano de su esposo de su boca, Edward sonrío. Era obvio que le gustaba más esa idea que la otra.

―Es obvio ―admitió él con cariño, acariciando la mejilla de Rose con sus dedos―. Pero, Rose, ¿de verdad lo piensas? Es decir, pensarlo de verdad, ya sabes, buscar una mujer, pasar por todas las pruebas que ya sabes…

―Haría todo por tener a ese niño, Edward, todo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer ―aseguró fervientemente ella, mirándolo desesperada. Ella lo deseaba tanto y él también.

―Es una decisión importante, Rose, no quisiera que lo hicieras por la desesperación. Siempre podemos seguir intentando, no importa cuánto tardemos.

― ¿Y si nunca lo logramos? ―inquirió con tristeza―. ¿Y si nunca logro salir embarazada, Edward? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―le cuestionó.

―Shhh, Rose, mente positiva, ¿recuerdas? ―musitó él tiernamente.

― ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? ¿Alquilar un vientre o adoptar? ―increpó ella, cuando vio que Edward no respondió, añadió―: Sé sincero, Edward.

―La verdad, Rose, es que no me importa cómo obtengamos al niño, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y si para eso tenemos que adoptar o buscar a una mujer para que nos alquile su vientre, entonces lo haremos. ―La mirada de Rose brilló, su esposo la amaba tanto―. Pero… si llegáramos a hacerlo algún día, Rosalie, quisiera que tú estuvieras plenamente de acuerdo y consciente de la decisión que estás tomando, porque no me gustaría que en un futuro te arrepintieras de eso.

―Nunca lo haría ―dijo rápidamente la rubia.

―Ok, entonces mi respuesta es sí, me gustaría cualquiera de las dos opciones, con la cual te sientas más cómoda, pero ¿por qué no terminamos la comida, pasamos un rato juntos y ya más adelante cuando se presente la oportunidad nos preocupamos del tema? ―propuso el cobrizo, ella asintió.

―Me parece perfecto ―farfulló dándole un piquito a Edward, para luego remover nuevamente la olla.

Edward suspiró y se volvió hacia el queso, pero una pregunta le vino a la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Rose.

―A todas estas, cariño, ¿desde cuándo tienes esas ideas rondando tu cabeza? ―preguntó Edward, realmente interesado.

―Desde hace una semana ―confesó―. Y no fue una idea mía originalmente, alguien me ayudó mucho, me hizo plantearme las posibilidades que la vida me ofrece ―le informó.

― ¿Y se puede saber quién fue esa increíble persona? ―quiso saber, arqueando una ceja.

―Emmett, mi psicólogo, él me está ayudando mucho ―contestó con simpleza Rosalie, mirándolo con sus ojos azules para luego darle la espalda y colar la pasta.

Al parecer, Edward tendría que agradecerle a Emmett ciertas cosas. Su esposa estaba recuperándose, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

…

Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento de Bella una lucha campal daba su paso.

Los contrincantes eran Madaleine versus Isabella. La niña estaba renuente a meterse a la tina, simplemente se negaba y correteaba por toda la casa en bragas.

― ¡Madaleine Wilkinson, metete a la tina ahora! ―rugió su madre, ya un poco molesta por la actitud de su hija, tenía más de una hora tratando de meterla y cuando lo lograba la niña se escabullía como el agua entre sus manos, así que el departamento estaba todo mojado, hecho un reguera por culpa de Mady, quien la viera diría que no era la niña dulce que todos conocían.

― ¡No tiedo! El agua ta muy freita y mi cuerpecito se me va a ponel como un cubito de lielo ―repuso la niña rubia, muy segura de su punto de vista, saltando de un sofá a otro.

Bella estaba a punto de darle una buena sacudida para que se tranquilizara, eso había sido culpa de ella por darle tanto chocolate en ese día.

― ¡A la ducha, ahora! ―ordenó la castaña, pero en ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó. _¡Perfecto!,_ pensó con ironía ella, yendo a abrir la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió de un solo tirón, encontrándose con el chico del correo en su puerta, mostrando una expresión neutral en su rostro.

― ¿Es usted la señora Isabella Swan? ―inquirió con voz monótona.

―Sí ―respondió ella, esperando.

―Esto es para usted ―dijo tendiéndole un sobre, más o menos pesado, con muchos sellos, parecía importante.

Bella firmó el recibimiento y una vez el chico se fue abrió el sobre intrigada, lo que nunca imaginó fue que se encontraría con algo que desataría la verdadera Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Era una citación para el tribunal, donde Saúl le exigía la custodia compartida de Madaleine a Bella, sin derecho a réplica. En ese momento, cualquier tipo de cariño que Bella aún pudiera haber estado sintiendo hacía él murió, él le había prometido que nunca lo haría y ahora fallaba a su promesa.

¿Quién era en realidad Saúl?

Era claro y expreso, dentro de dos semanas debía estar presentándose en los tribunales con un abogado, el cual no tenía, para defender a su hija.

* * *

¡Nueva entrega de este fic! y ya estamos un poco más cerca de lo tan deseado por muchas, bueno más cerca estoy yo de escribirlo que ustedes LOL y les juro que ando saltando en un pie, no creo que ni lo escriba, en fin ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Hubiera querido putear un poco más a Saúl, pero no pude ._.

Ahora Rose está pensando las palabras de su sexy psicólogo ¿Creen que lo hagan? y ¿qué pasará con Bella, Saúl y Mady? ¿A quién creen que le pedirá ayuda? 1313 escucho teorías, muchachonas.

Me gustaría agradecerles por todos sus RR's, los agregados a favoritos y seguidores, no saben cuánto me alegro cada que leo un post que me dejan . simplemente es maravilloso.

*Espacio publicitatario*

Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo en FB si se quieren unir el link está en mi perfil de FF. De igual manera este fic tiene un trailer y el link se encuentra en mi perfil también, así que pasen, veánlo, allí hay muchos spoilers1313 y se que les gustará porque lo hice yo :D okno.-. ¡pero está lindo!

Ahora si me despido, si están agregadas al grupo nos leemos por allá entonces con todas mis cosas de spoilers, muchos besotes chicas, las adoro.

Hasta una próxima oprotunidad, se despide Osbe desde Venezuela

11/10/13


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza por betear el capítulo y hacer que escribiera una parte del capítulo otra vez, según ella faltaba cierta "acción" y la verdad es que si *.* ¡Quedó serxi como está! ¡Muchas gracias, E'ñorita! **

**Advertencia: Este fic puede conter lenguaje soez, y tratar temas "fuertes" como lo son el aborto, la infidelidad y depresión, así que si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.**

**¡Ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Emmett McCarty, mejor conocido como el psicólogo de Rosalie Cullen, entraba en la cafetería de la clínica para encontrarse con uno de sus colegas y desayunar antes de comenzar su consulta del día de hoy, donde ―por desgracia o fortuna― no estaba Rosalie, esa mujer que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches tratando de pensar la forma más idónea para ayudarla sin lastimarla. Emmett sabía que él era rudo a la hora de decir las cosas, que no se guardaba nada dentro, y aunque eso no había cambiado, sí lo había hecho su forma de pensar.

Él sabía que no era lo mismo hacerlos entrar en razón que gritarles, eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, porque para ser una persona ruda no necesariamente se necesitaba gritarle a las otras personas las verdades en su cara, sino tratar de ayudarlos de la manera que uno crea sea la correcta, pero él estaba jodido, sí, esa era la palabra, porque cuando Rosalie entraba en su consultorio y solo lo miraba, con esos ojos azules profundos tan tristes como un niño que no recibe un regalo en la mañana de Navidad, le daban ganas de gritarle que saliera de donde estaba, que no todo estaba perdido y hasta el momento no lo había hecho, no tan directamente, aunque sí era rudo cuando le decía las cosas, no le tenía lástima, porque si se la tuviera sería peor la cura que la enfermedad.

Luego de comprarse un café recargado y una rosquilla se fue a sentar donde estaba Jasper Whitlock, su colega, aquel rubio de ojos azules, pero no tan azules como los de ella, cabello rubio ceniza y sonrisa divertida.

― ¿Mala noche? ―fue lo primero que preguntó Jasper al ver las ojeras de su colega, su especialidad era pediatría, lo cual era obvio por la bata de elefantes y colores vivos que cargaba encima.

―Algo ―refunfuñó, tomando de su café, restregándose sus ojos para sacarse el sueño, Jasper lo miró unos largos minutos, tratando de ver alguna señal que le dijera algo o por qué su amigo se veía tan ido, disperso, distraído y decaído, el psicólogo suspiró viendo a los ojos a Jasper y este lo supo en ese instante.

― ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Acaso no las has invitado a cenar o ya lo hiciste y te dijo que no? ¿Casada? ¿Con hijos? ¿Lesbiana? ―Jasper indagó, y Emmett se quedó estático recibiendo todas aquellas preguntas.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó haciéndose el confundido Emmett, odiaba que Jasper lo conociera tanto.

―De la mujer que te tiene con la cabeza hacia abajo y los pies hacia arriba ―respondió el rubio, sonriendo con picardía, el psicólogo suspiró―. ¿Tan imposible es? ―inquirió cuando Emmett no lo miró, sino que se dedicó a picotear su dona.

―Es mi paciente. ―En ese momento se escuchó un quejido de disgusto por parte de Jasper, si algo tenían esos dos era que no se permitían a ellos mismos salir o coquetear con alguna paciente o madre de la misma, era antiético y poco profesional―. Casada ―agregó luego de unos segundos―, y está jodidamente quebrada por dentro ―culminó, atreviéndose a mirar a su amigo de años.

Jasper no dijo nada a sabiendas que Emmett necesitaba un poco de espacio para asimilar todo, de igual manera sabía que realmente aquella mujer misteriosa, casada y paciente suya de verdad lo estaba afectando, desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía a su amigo de esa manera y aunque era por una parte divertido de ver, por otra era serio, porque eso solo significaba que el idiota de su amigo estaba comenzando a enamorarse de la dichosa paciente, si es que ya no lo estaba.

―Te gusta y mucho, ¿no es así? ―increpó Jasper serio, cosa que era rara, por lo general el pediatra era un hombre divertido y muy positivo con todo lo que lo rodeaba, él creía en el bienestar del ser como persona y de que la felicidad se conseguía de adentro hacia afuera, significara lo que sea que significara eso.

―No es gustar, Jasper, y sabes que nunca lo haría… ―Emmett comenzó a hablar, pero se calló abruptamente cuando vio como su amigo le arqueaba una ceja en muestra de incredulidad―. Te hablo en serio, sabes que eso es un límite que no pienso romper por nadie, es solo que… ella está muy rota y siento la necesidad de ayudarla como sea, no importa que…

―Te gusta ―lo interrumpió él―, y no digas que no, Emmett McCarty, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Te gusta por el simple hecho de que es mujer y está tan rota como lo estuviste tú en algún momento de tu vida, te gusta porque sí y no hay más nada que decir.

―Pero no puedo, es mi paciente…

―Y está casada ―completó Jasper, asintiendo.

―La tienes que ver, Jasper, parece una cosa indefensa, que solo quiere tener con tantas ansias algo, pero no lo obtiene ―Emmett comenzó a hablar―, solo tienes que escucharla llorar para que veas el porqué de mi sentido de protección, tal vez me guste un poco, sí, lo admito, pero creo que más bien me gusta el sentido de protección que siento hacia ella, siento como si la tuviera que sanar, proteger de ella misma. Está muy rota ―susurró Emmett.

―Emmett, te voy a decir esto como amigo y no como colega, esa paciente te gusta más de lo que eres capaz de admitir, tal vez sí sientas cierto sentido de protección hacia ella, pero llegará un momento en que no podrás controlar tu obvia atracción, entonces ¿qué pasará? Creo que deberías darle el caso a otra persona, ¿qué tal James?…

― ¡No! ―rugió él, negando con su cabeza―. No, Jasper, puedo con esto, ella solo es otra paciente, otro caso que atender…

―No lo es, Emmett ―aseguró el rubio.

―Es mi problema, Jasper, no puedes meterte en esto, hasta el momento todo sigue siendo estrictamente profesional ―musitó.

― ¿Hasta cuándo será así, Emmett? ¿Qué caso tiene torturarte por una persona que está casada? ¿Acaso serías capaz de destruir un matrimonio? ¿Eres capaz de resistir la tentación? Son horas y horas, sesiones infinitas que tendrás con ella de consulta…

―No le daré el caso a otra persona, Jasper, y es mi última palabra. La ayudaré y no importa lo que tenga que hacer ―habló seriamente el psicólogo―. No me importa nada, seré más frío, solo me limitaré a verla como otra paciente, no lo sé, pero no me ganarán estas locas ansias que siento por ella. Es solo una paciente… ―repitió él.

―Mientras más te tardes en aceptarlo, peor para ti, Emmett, ante todo eres su psicólogo, que no se te olvide ―le recordó Jasper, sutilmente.

―Su psicólogo ―repitió Emmett en voz baja, chasqueando la lengua.

Él no le podía dar el caso a otra persona por una simple razón.

Él sabía por lo que estaba pasando Rosalie, él sabía lo que se sufría en el proceso y sabía lo que era sentirse solo y sin nadie a su lado para apoyarlo, él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia, Emmett había sentido lo que Edward, el esposo de Rosalie, sentía en esos momentos, rabia, impotencia, enojo hacia todo.

Edward y Rosalie eran la viva imagen de lo que él había sido una vez en el pasado, ellos solo eran una pareja en busca de un sueño y deseo no obtenido, él sabía lo que eran las constantes negativas, la desesperación en sí misma de la mujer, su esposa lo había sufrido y él había sufrido con ella; por eso se sentía tan afectado por el caso, no obstante ayudaría a Rose, fuera como fuese, él no iba a permitir que ella terminara como su esposa, muerta.

No lo permitiría.

…

Bella caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaría hacia el departamento de su ex esposo. Su andar era presuroso y constante, en sus manos llevaba la cita que le había llegado para ir al tribunal y pensaba seriamente estampársela en el rostro a Saúl.

Molesta ni siquiera describía cómo Bella se sentía, ella estaba molesta, enojada, decepcionada y, de cierto modo, asustada, aunque no debía, pero era imposible no estarlo. ¿Cómo guardar la calma cuando se meten con la persona que más amas o cuando amenazan con quitártela? No había manera de estar tranquilos, y mucho menos cuando todo lo había comenzado Saúl; Bella, de primera mano, sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer por tener a Mady consigo, él siempre, desde que ella le había dado la noticia de que sería padre, le había dicho que haría lo que fuera para siempre estar con su hija y esa carta de los tribunales solo había reafirmado sus palabras.

Él no andaba con juegos, así era Saúl. Simple.

Si se sentía amenazado atacaba y se había sentido así por todo lo que Bella le había dicho, por eso había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Desde lo que había sucedido hace una semana atrás entre Saúl e Isabella, la última se había dedicado 100% a su trabajo y a su hija. No había llorado, no había despotricado y ni siquiera había sabido de Saúl en toda esa semana, él tampoco había ido a visitar a Mady y ella no se había tomado la molestia en llamarlo, ¿para qué? ¿Para que volviera, la hiriera, le restregara en la cara que se había casado con Raquel? No, gracias, ella no quería eso. No obstante esa cita al tribunal había hecho explotar todo dentro de ella, ¿cómo demonios se había podido atrever?

Por esa razón ahora estaba allí, un día después de haber recibido la citación había llamado al trabajo diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde por un problema personal, había llevado a Mady a la guardería y se había encaminado hacia allí, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en casa y reclamarle.

Cuando llegó al departamento, en el cual se suponía vivía Saúl, tocó el timbre, esperando impaciente, con la rabia haciendo mella dentro de ella. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que abrieran y, cuando esto ocurrió, lo primero que hizo Isabella fue estampar su mano derecha contra la mejilla izquierda de Saúl, quien la veía como si estuviera demente, sobándose la mejilla que ya se le estaba poniendo roja.

― ¿Qué mierda te sucede a ti, Saúl Wilkinson? ¿Una citación al tribunal? ¿Es en serio? ¿Me quieres quitar a mi hija? ―gritó iracunda la castaña, batiendo sus manos al aire.

― ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué me abofeteas? ―preguntó, con su mirada oscura observándola de arriba abajo, analizándola, Bella estaba molesta y él lo sabía, sabía por qué ella estaba en ese estado, pero es que ella no le había dejado opción, él era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario por tener a su hija consigo, se lo había pedido por las buenas y no había querido, ahora que no se viniera a quejar, ella lo conocía, ella sabía de lo que él era capaz, así que Saúl pensó que no debería sentirse tan sorprendida. Bella debía comprender que algo como eso iba a suceder, quisiera o no.

― ¿Cómo que qué me sucede a mí? ¿Te parece poco que me haya llegado una citación a un tribunal donde tú me pides la custodia compartida de Madaleine? ―dijo medio gritando.

―Bella, cálmate, no es nada del otro mundo…

― ¿Que no es nada del otro mundo? ¡Me quieres quitar a mi hija! ―chilló empujándolo con una mano por el pecho, Saúl trastabilló un poco, pero rápidamente se recuperó tomándola de la muñeca, jalándola para que entrara al departamento.

―Si quieres gritar y despotricar hazlo, pero aquí adentro. Estabas llamando la atención de los vecinos ―le informó él con voz neutral.

―Me importa una mierda lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ―repuso Bella, mirándolo con odio.

Saúl se le quedó mirando, tratando de intimidarla pero ella estaba firme en su postura. De repente la voz aguda de Raquel se escuchó cerca de ellos y cuando Bella se vino a dar cuenta Raquel estaba al lado de su ex esposo, ahora esposo de aquella lagartija de piernas largas, y sobre todo embarazada, su vientre más o menos abultado se marcaba en el vestido veraniego que estaba usando en esos momentos y la estúpida sortija de casada brillaba fuerte en su dedo anular. Isabella observó a Saúl y este le ofreció una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― ¿Por qué tantos gritos en mi casa? ―increpó Raquel, arqueando una ceja hacia su esposo, mirando a Bella de vez en cuando por el rabillo de su ojo, Saúl le iba a responder, pero Bella se le adelantó, dando un paso hacia ellos, la mujer de cabello negro y lacio, con ojos grises como el acero le devolvió una mirada que le decía bien claro: "Te lo quité, ahora es mío", esa mirada le hizo rodar los ojos a Bella, estaba exasperada.

―No te metas en esto, perra ―siseó ella, era como una leona cuidando de sus cachorros.

―Bella, no le hables así ―la regañó Saúl, y eso fue todo para que ella explotara.

― ¿Que no le hable así? ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ¿Estás defendiendo a esta perra de mí? ―dijo jadeante―. ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hiciste con el Saúl del cual me enamoré hace tantos años? ―quiso saber ella, dolida.

―Esta perra, es su esposa, querida ―replicó burlona Raquel, pegándose al cuerpo de Saúl y este la rodeó por la cintura, o bueno lo que le quedaba de cintura debido al embarazo.

Bella observó a Raquel y le dieron unas ganas enormes de agarrarla por los cabellos y lanzarla contra el suelo.

―Ahora eres esposa, puta, pero antes eras su amante ―le recordó con maldad―. Que no se te olvide que yo estuve por muchos años casada con él y soy yo quien tiene a su hija ―le dijo desafiante―, y a ti te ordeno que canceles esa citación al tribunal, ―dijo dirigiéndose a Saúl ― no te daré a mi hija, y mucho menos para que la pongas a convivir con esta ―musitó con desprecio Bella, mirándolos de abajo hacia arriba.

―Mady es mi hija y puedo pedir su custodia completa si se me da la gana ―le informó él.

― ¡Me prometiste que nunca harías eso, Saúl! ¡Lo prometiste en nombre de nuestra hija, tu hija! ¡No puedes romper esa promesa! ―exclamó ella, histérica.

―Sí, lo hice ―estuvo de acuerdo él―, pero también recuerdo que lo prometí alegando que mientras no me dieras motivos no lo haría y tú me has dado uno, Isabella ―le informó él.

― ¿Cuál te he dado? Nunca te he negado que veas a la niña ―repuso ella, tratando de calmarse.

―No quieres irte conmigo a Londres, no quieres dejar que la niña esté conmigo, ¿te parece…?

―Y tampoco lo permitiré, nunca, mucho menos sabiendo a quién tienes como acompañante ―le hizo saber, brindándole una mirada de asco a Raquel―. No permitiré que mi hija se vaya contigo ni hoy ni nunca, si la quieres ver tiene que ser aquí, en Estados Unidos, de hecho la puedes sacar a pasear, pero nunca la apartarás de mí, Saúl, nunca ―le juró.

―Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vayas conmigo y estés con ella de igual manera que yo, y no aceptas. ¡Eres terca! ―vociferó él, desprendiéndose del amarre de Raquel para dar un paso hacia Isabella.

―Y nunca lo aceptaré, ¿para qué quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Acaso me pondrás a convivir con esta perra bajo el mismo techo? ¿Jugarás a que la amante y la ex esposa sean mejores amigas por siempre? ¡No me hagas reír! ―Su voz era cínica.

―Esposa, no amante ―la corrigió la voz de Raquel.

―Eres su amante y lo seguirás siendo, puta ―le siseó ella, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, para luego volverse a Saúl―. Y nunca te daré a mi hija, no permitiré que te la lleves a Londres, y mucho menos cuando sé que te has casado con esta. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme algo así, ¿es que no piensas en el bienestar de Mady? ―le increpó ella.

―Es por eso que hago todo esto, por eso la quiero conmigo en Londres, mi hija para mí significa todo ―gritó Saúl cansado.

― ¡No me digas! ―exclamó ella―. ¿Qué bienestar le estás brindando a nuestra hija, Saúl? ¡Dime! ¡Me estás pidiendo custodia compartida! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que la niña descontrole su rutina?, ¿tú la tienes en verano y yo en invierno? ¿O tu primavera y yo otoño? ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

―Tienes la posibilidad de ir con ella, te lo pedí no hace mucho…

―Y me seguiré negando hasta la muerte ―lo interrumpió ella.

―Es mi hija, Bella, no me puedes negar nada cuando se refiere a ella. ―Su voz era afilada.

―Eso lo debiste de pensar antes de meterte a la cama de tu esposa ―se mofó ella al decir la última palabra.

―Mady tiene que compartir con su hermano. ―La voz de Raquel se hizo escuchar y Bella vio todo rojo, solo fue consciente de que esquivaba el agarre de Saúl y le plantaba una gran cachetada a Raquel.

―En tu miserable vida vuelvas a decir el nombre de mi hija, mujerzuela, te queda muy grande en tu sucia boca. ―Bella estaba fuera de sí, y se había hasta olvidado que ella estaba embarazada―. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, maldita! ¡Destruiste mi matrimonio, mi familia y como si no fuera poco te embarazaste de él! ―Raquel la veía con una falsa expresión de asombro, mirando a Saúl que sostenía a Bella de los brazos, porque sabía que en cualquier momento ella sería capaz de lanzársele encima a Raquel―. Bueno, si es que acaso es de Saúl ―agregó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Raquel se hizo la ofendida, abriendo su boca exageradamente, pero luego recompuso su expresión.

― ¿Qué seguridad puede tener él de que Mady es su hija? ―contraatacó la pelinegra, cruzando de brazos.

―Eres una maldita, obviamente que Mady es de Saúl y siempre será su hija, yo sé quién es el padre de mi hija, no como otras que de tantas personas con quienes se revuelca no sabe quién es el padre de su hijo…

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar Raquel la había abofeteado, duro y contundente, haciendo que la castaña enfureciera más.

Removiéndose de las manos de Saúl se soltó y le devolvió la cachetada.

―En tu vida me vuelvas a poner una asquerosa mano tuya encima, perra, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Madaleine a miles de kilómetros a la redonda porque te juro que no respondo de mis actos ―le susurró Bella, observándola a los ojos, estaba tratando de calmarse porque sabía que la muy desgraciada estaba embarazada y el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, pero por otra parte…

―Saúl es mi esposo y Mady su hija, puedo estar cerca de ella cuando quiera ―repuso Raquel resuelta, ella sentía que había ganado un premio casándose con Saúl, Bella sonrió con ironía―. Ahora él es mío ―agregó, afirmando los pensamientos de la castaña.

― ¿Sientes que ganaste, crees que tú saliste vencedora? Por favor, cariño, si yo no lo hubiese dejado él todavía estaría conmigo. ¿Sabes? Hace una semana me dijo que todavía me amaba, si yo quiero lo puedo hacer volver con nosotras, pero yo no voy a dejar un hijo sin padre, no como otras sí hacen. Pero en la vida todo vuelve, y ten cuidado con la vuelta, porque te va a golpear tan fuerte que no te vas a poder levantar.

―Él solo estaba visitando a su hija ―alegó Raquel.

―Sí, claro ―admitió con burla la joven arquitecta.

―Saúl nunca volvería contigo ―le informó Raquel―, él te dejó ―recalcó.

Bella soltó una gran carcajada.

―Yo lo dejé ―la corrigió ella―. ¿Asustada? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite a la gallina de los huevos de oro, querida? ―cuestionó con una simpatía tan falsa como lo eran las uñas de Raquel.

―Nunca ―respondió segura la pelinegra―, fue muy fácil quitártelo ―admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella suspiró cansada del tema.

―Solo te digo algo, querida perra ―dijo melosamente―, este hombre ―señaló a Saúl que estaba estático viendo como aquellas dos mujeres se decían sapos y culebras por esas bocas― fue primero mío que tuyo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo conmigo antes de que yo lo aceptara en mi vida como algo más que un simple amigo? Dos años ―respondió con malicia―, ¿y sabes cuánto duramos de casados? Cuatro años, tenemos una hija de tres años, así que si te pones a sacar las cuentas yo sé más de él que tú, así que no estaría tan confiada, total así como tú me lo "quitaste", cualquiera más joven e inteligente puede hacer lo mismo contigo, Raquel ―le informó, sonriéndole―. El Karma, querida, eso existe ―canturreó divertida Bella por la expresión de la pelinegra, quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

Raquel le dio una mirada envenenada a Saúl y salió dando fuertes pisadas de la estancia, yendo hacia la habitación.

Bella respiró hondo y le dio la cara a Saúl.

―Si tanto piensas en tu hija, como dices hacerlo, nunca debiste engañarme, nunca debiste arruinar todo lo que teníamos construido. Si mi decisión es que no quiero que mi hija vaya contigo a Londres, no irá y punto, no me importa las citaciones de los tribunales, ni su decisión, porque ella es mi hija y no dejaré que me la quites, así hagas lo que hagas Madaleine se quedará conmigo y es mi última palabra…

―Te di la oportunidad de escoger y elegiste mal, Isabella ―la interrumpió él.

―Decidí lo mejor para mi hija, por más que la ame, y por más que quiero que esté contigo, porque aunque eres un bastardo conmigo, eres su padre, no me rebajaré a estar bajo el mismo techo que tu amante y mucho menos te perseguiré. Madaleine se queda conmigo y si tú quieres pelear en tribunales, entonces lo haremos ―dijo con seguridad, respirando hondo.

―Sabes que no tienes abogados, Bella ―le recordó él con cierta sorna.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―le preguntó ella, dando un paso para encaminarse hacia la salida del departamento, ella vio la duda en sus facciones y sonrió complacida, no le podía demostrar su miedo―. Nos vemos en los tribunales, Saúl ―se despidió ella, pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

―Bella, pon las cosas fáciles y acepta la custodia compartida, así cuando vayamos no durará mucho ―le pidió él.

―No la aceptaré, ni esa, ni ninguna mierda que se te ocurra, no te daré a mi hija, Saúl.

―No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella, Isabella ―le susurró amenazante.

―Tú tampoco ―sentenció Bella―. Nos vemos en tribunales ―susurró caminando hacia la puerta, Saúl maldijo bajo su aliento y la amenazó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

―Podrás ser una buena arquitecta, Bella, pero no tienes los recursos que yo tengo, ni los contactos. Puedo quitártela con un chasquido de mis dedos. ―Eso fue suficiente para que Bella sintiera miedo de verdad, ella sabía que él era capaz de eso y mucho más.

―No serías capaz ―jadeó ella, quedando nuevamente frente a frente.

―No me pongas a prueba, Isabella ―le aconsejó, mirándola fieramente.

La castaña tembló ligeramente y se apresuró a salir del departamento, aquello era demasiado.

Una vez Bella estuvo fuera de la vista de Saúl, dejó que todo el miedo que rondaba su cabeza la consumiera, en la comodidad de su auto, en el estacionamiento, permitió que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su mejilla.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Ella quiso hacerse la fuerte delante de Saúl, pero él estaba en lo cierto en todo lo que había dicho, ella era una buena arquitecta, pero ¿eso le bastaría para seguir adelante con Madaleine por sí sola? A lo mejor sí, pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba, lo que la hacía temblar era pensar en la idea de que Saúl podía hacer lo que fuera con tal de tener a Mady a su lado, la citación al tribunal dentro de un mes solo era una prueba constante de los hechos, aparte de eso no tenía abogado y sabía que necesitaba a uno.

Sus manos temblaban sobre el volante, ¿a quién podría recurrir en busca de ayuda? A nadie, estaba sola, malditamente sola. Bella respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de secarse las lágrimas en vano, porque otras sustituían a las anteriores con una velocidad alarmante, estaba en un ataque de pánico, ¿de dónde demonios iba a conseguir un abogado? Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero el ataque de nervios que la invadía era más grande que sus ganas por calmarse y encontrar una solución.

Y entonces ocurrió, un abogado, eso era lo que necesitaba y ella sabía dónde encontrarlo, ¡por supuesto que sabía!, él no diría que no, no podía decir que no, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, buscó su móvil desesperadamente y marcó el número de Edward Cullen, el esposo de su mejor amiga, él tenía que ayudarla. Al tercer repique contestaron.

―_Hola, Bella ―_saludó la voz ligera de Edward, desde el otro lado de la bocina y ella se rompió aún más, él con tantos problemas y ella iba a atosigarlo con los suyos, pero es que no sabía a quién más recurrir…

―Edward... ―susurró ella con su voz quebrándose, sollozando, y todas las alertas en Edward se dispararon.

― _¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?_ ―La aludida pudo escuchar otra voz de fondo y se imaginó que era Rosalie que estaba con él, o su secretaria, a lo mejor él estaba trabajando y ella molestándolo.

― ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Edward! ¡Me la va a quitar…! ―Ella se ahogó con su propio llanto y pudo escuchar movimiento del otro lado de la línea, como si fueran unas llaves, personas caminando―. ¡No puedes dejar que me la quite, Edward! ―gritó ella de repente.

―_Bella, no entiendo, ¿quién te quiere quitar a quién?_ ―preguntó él con preocupación.

―Saúl ―respondió―, Saúl me va a quitar a Madaleine, Edward, tienes que ayudarme, por favor ―suplicó ella, jadeante.

―_Yo... _―contestó Edward.

―Por favor ―volvió a suplicar ella, Edward era su única salvación, él tenía que ayudarla.

* * *

¡Pelea de gatas! Todo eso se lo deben a Yani que ella fue la de la idea de las frases y todo lo escrito JAJAJ, yo soy su esclava textual o como sea que ella me diga.

Ahora, ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Creen que Edward la ayudará? ¿Qué pasará con esa citación a Tribunales? Y Emmett, ¡Qué triste que se le murió la esposa! :(

¿Qué creen que pasará de aquí en adelante? Ya estamos más cerca de lo más esperado

Muchísimas gracias por todos esos lindos comentarios, por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme ¡eso me emociona!

*espacio publicitario*

Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo en Fb donde compartimos teorías, subo spoilers, platicamos de esta y mis otras historias, el link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil de FF, de igual manera le recuerdo que la historia tiene un trailer y el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de FF

Ahora dejen sus hermosos comentarios si son de su agrado.

Hasta una próxima oportunidad, se despide Osbe desde Venezuela

18/10/13


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yosolo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza, por betear el capítulo y corregir esos trabalenguas que ni yo misma entiendo :P ¡Gracias, Bitch!**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede contener temas fuertes, como lo son el aborto, la infidelidad y la depresión así que si eres sensible al tema abstente de leer.**

**N/A: La verdad no se supone que yo ande por estos lares, porque ando enferma (en todo el puto sentido de toda la jodida palabra), se suponía que lo iba hacer Yani , pero no me aguanté y aquí está.**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el timbre de su casa sonó, tenía que ser él, se dijo Bella, apresurándose para abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Después de haber llamado a Edward histéricamente y de que este último le asegurase que la ayudaría, se había tratado de calmar, había llamado al trabajo diciendo que se sentía un poco mal para ir y se había ido directo a casa como Edward le había ordenado, pues él necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

"_Te ayudaré, Bella",_ esas simples palabras hicieron que el alma le regresase al cuerpo a la castaña, aterrada era poco para describir cómo ella se sentía, estaba en un proceso de histeria del cual aún no había podido salir.

El sol brillaba alto a través de las ventas de su departamento, y Bella sabía que era demasiado temprano para fastidiar a cualquiera, incluso había sido demasiado temprano para ir al departamento de Saúl y reclamarle, pero ya todo estaba dicho y ella buscaba desesperadamente prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Isabella sabía que Saúl no pelearía limpiamente, él jugaría con todo lo que tuviera al alcance y hasta con lo que no tuviera también, era capaz de hacer tantas cosas, quitarle por completo a Mady, denunciarla a ella, hacer que la despidieran del trabajo, no seguir pagando el departamento…, eran muchas las posibilidades y cualquiera de ellas era posible en la mente de Saúl, por eso Bella las pensaba, ella lo conocía muy bien. Saúl podría ser un buen padre, incluso una buena persona, pero cuando estaba molesto, como ahora lo estaba, no había poder humano que lo controlara, lo tenía todo: dinero, contactos, una exitosa carrera; era capaz de quitársela, Bella lo sabía por eso estaba en ese jodido estado, donde todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Peleó con el seguro de la puerta para abrirla, mientras que el timbre sonaba repetidas veces, un tanto urgente; cuando por fin abrió y lo vio allí parado, vestido en traje y con mirada medio preocupada, meneando su cabeza sobre la de ella para ver algo dentro de su departamento, todo el control que había logrado mantener ―en un vano intento, claro está― se vino abajo y lo que hizo a continuación lo hizo sin dobles intenciones, solo lo hizo por la mera necesidad de sentir unos brazos rodeándola en busca de apoyo, ella lo abrazó. Bella no dijo nada, solo sollozaba, mientras Edward la rodeaba delicadamente con sus brazos, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Gentilmente el abogado la empujó dentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Edward intentó separarla de su cuerpo, pero ella se aferró fuertemente, como si de verdad lo necesitara.

―Bella, todo está bien ―le susurró él, la aludida asintió, pero no se separó, solo pudo enterrar su rostro en el saco de Edward y temblar nuevamente, mojando la camisa manga larga de marca que él llevaba puesta.

―Me la va a quitar ―musitó con su voz quebrándose―. Edward, me va a quitar a mi niña ―dijo fuera de sí, de verdad que estaba histérica. Era la primera vez que Edward la veía de esa manera y, para su miedo, esa escena lo hizo recordar algo, era como un déjà vu, era como cuando a Rosalie le daban los ataques, pero con la diferencia que esta vez era Isabella quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

―Bella, respira conmigo ―le pidió él, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, ella le obedeció y cuando el cobrizo la miró a los ojos deseó de no habérselo pedido, ella estaba peor que Rose cuando se descontrolaba, en todo caso ¿por qué las estaba comparando?

―Edward, ayúdame por favor, él…, él hará todo lo posible, yo lo conozco y… Mady y… yo… ―balbuceaba descontroladamente, moviendo sus manos entre el espacio que dejaban las de Edward mientras sostenían su rostro.

―Necesito que te calmes, Bella, y me cuentes qué sucedió, de lo contrario no podré ayudarte, ¿entiendes? ―preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos, secando sus lágrimas, ella asintió hipando.

―Lo siento ―murmuró apenada, respirando hondo.

―Eso es ―dijo Edward, sonriéndole tranquilizador, sus manos seguían sosteniendo el rostro de Bella y sutilmente se alejó, no queriendo incomodarla.

Por su parte, Bella bajó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas, pero aún sentía como un nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaba hablar, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

A lo único que se podría decir que ella le tenía miedo, era a que le quitarán a su hija o que simplemente se metieran con ella, y Saúl lo estaba haciendo, estaba cumpliendo sus miedos y lo odiaba por eso, lo que menos necesitaba Bella en esos instantes era estar fuera de control, al contrario, ella necesitaba pensar con claridad y ver qué iba a hacer junto con Edward.

Una vez Bella estuvo calmada, dentro de lo que cabe, se encaminaron a la sala, donde Bella se sentó en el sofá y subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho, rodeándose con las manos, era una manía que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa y no podía quitársela, Saúl lo había intentado y no había podido. Edward la observó extrañado, pero no dijo nada, a sabiendas que ante la más mínima palabra mal dicha la podía hacer explotar de nuevo y él la necesitaba en calma.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Bella? ―preguntó él con cautela, ella lo miró y Edward juró que se pondría a llorar de nuevo, pero en cambio suspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar, atragantándose al principio con las palabras.

―Tuve... hace… tuve… ―Suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y por fin pudo hablar con tranquilidad―: Hace una semana tuve una discusión con Saúl, él tiene que irse a Londres y quiere que Mady y yo vayamos con él, bueno, más que todo Mady ―dijo ella, observando los ojos de Edward.

― ¿Y eso no es bueno? Podrías recuperar tu matrimon…

―No ―lo interrumpió Bella―. Él solo quiere que yo vaya porque soy la madre de Madaleine y porque él la quiere allá sea como sea, sin importar por qué. Yo también pensé que era para arreglar lo nuestro, pero… ―Su voz se quebró.

―Está bien, Bella, necesito saber para ayudarte ―la animó el abogado, sonriéndole.

―Saúl me dijo que no, que solo me quería allá por la niña, y yo le dije que bajo ningún concepto se la daría, entonces él sacó el tema de Raquel, su amante, y cuando lo dijo yo me rehusé totalmente, aún más si es posible, por ningún motivo dejaré que esa perra esté cerca de mi hija. Él pretende que yo conviva bajo su mismo techo, está loco si cree que eso sucederá, como yo me rehusé y le reclamé que si acaso pensaba poner a su hija junto con su amante él me corrigió y me dijo que… ―La voz de ella se apagó.

― ¿Sí? ―le urgió Edward.

―Saúl se casó con Raquel, fue en ese momento en el cual supe que él no me amaba, ¡se casó con ella! Comenzamos a discutir y…, para hacer todo más corto, yo le dije que nunca le daría a Madaleine y mucho menos sabiendo que esa perra compartía su casa, él me dijo que no fuera terca, pero nunca le daré a mi hija, Edward, es mía, mi bebé. ¿Cómo pretende que me vaya a Londres? ¿Para qué? ―se preguntó retóricamente, y luego continuó―: Él puede seguir viendo a Mady, pero aquí, donde yo lo vea. Luego de eso se fue, hasta ayer, que me llegó la citación al tribunal, él me está pidiendo la custodia compartida de la niña y no se la pienso dar. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Tener a Mady por seis meses y luego mandarla conmigo? ¡Está demente!, no lo aceptaré. Fui, le reclamé y las cosas se salieron de control, él me amenazó expresamente con que me la podía quitar con solo chasquear los dedos, yo sé que es capaz de hacerlo, Edward, me hice la fuerte delante de él alegando que no estaba sola y que tenía abogados, pero el maldito me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no tengo abogado, la desesperación me entró, me acordé de ti y te llamé. Necesito ayuda, él me la puede quitar, Edward, lo puede hacer ―repetía ella, atormentándose con eso último.

Edward cerró sus manos en puño, su debilidad era ver a una mujer llorar, no importaba quién fuese.

―Bella, no estás sola, y tienes un abogado, ese soy yo, para eso me llamaste, ¿no? ―inquirió él, acercándose a donde ella estaba para tomarle la mano―. No te dejaré sola en esto y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, él no puede quitarte a Mady, eres una excelente madre, cariñosa, responsable, no puede hacer nada, aun así hay que estudiar todos los inconvenientes que podrían presentarse ―admitió, frotando el dorso de la mano de ella con sus largos dedos.

―Lo que sea ―murmuró ella, mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Necesito que te calmes y no sigas llorando, Bella, no me gusta ver a ninguna mujer llorar ―confesó él, dándole un leve apretón a su mano―. Tienes que tranquilizarte, él no te puede quitar a Mady por la simple razón de que la niña tiene 3 años de edad, sigue siendo muy pequeña y eso no está permitido por la ley. El padre solo le puede quitar el hijo/hija a la madre cuando este tiene 7 años cumplidos como mínimo, y cuando tiene una razón muy grande para hacerlo, a menos que la madre abandone a la criatura y ese no es el caso, Bella, está más que claro que no es el caso. Él no te la puede quitar, solo te digo cómo actúa la ley para que te relajes un poco, ¿sí? Saúl tiene que respetar las leyes, su abogado lo debe de estar aconsejando mal ―dijo Edward, calmadamente―. Además, si me permites decirlo, creo que él solo quiere asustarte un poco para lograr su cometido, por eso te amenaza con la niña porque sabe que es tu punto débil, pero tienes que estar fuerte. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea humanamente posible, lo prometo, pero tú me tienes que ayudar a mí. ―La voz de Edward era tan relajante, Bella comenzó a respirar con calma y asintió con vehemencia―. De todas manera, yo estaré preparado por si sale con una sorpresa, cosa que no creo, pero es mejor estar prevenido, Mady estará contigo, Bella, creo que tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con él, intentaremos por las buenas, trataremos de que desista de la idea de tribunales, no debió hacer eso, es mucho, debió hablar contigo…

―Yo me negué a que se la llevara, por eso hizo lo de la citación ―lo interrumpió Bella.

―Esa no es excusa, Bella, primero debió hablarlo contigo calmadamente, tal vez hacer una cita con su abogado y contigo juntos, para razonar, ni sé por qué el abogado hizo la locura de meter la demanda ―repuso Edward, incrédulo.

―Yo sé por qué lo hizo, Edward, Saúl le paga mucho y no le temblará la mano para pagarle más si logra hacer lo que él quiere ―le informó Bella, y nuevamente las lágrimas se hacían presentes―. ¿Cómo te voy a pagar yo a ti…?

―Shh. ―Negó él con la cabeza―. Esto es un favor de amigos, Bella, te ayudaré a ti y a la pequeña pioja, no dejaré que te la quiten, te lo juro ―le aseguró él, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Edward la abrazó, mencionándola tiernamente―. Si las cosas se llegan a poner feas, ten presente que siempre me tienes a mí y a Rose, igual él no te la quitará ―volvió a repetir, tratando de tranquilizarla.

―Gracias, Edward ―musitó ella, de algún modo apenada por su comportamiento.

―Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? ―increpó él, sonriendo, haciendo que Bella riera un poco también, pero esta última no habló, solo se quedó allí de piedra.

…

Había pasado una semana desde la histeria que había sufrido Bella, y se podía decir que las cosas estaban relativamente bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

Edward la última semana se la había pasado en el departamento de Bella o viceversa, hablando de los posibles problemas que pudieran salir a la luz en toda la cuestión de la custodia compartida de Mady, Edward era un excelente abogado y ya había comenzado a mover sus piezas, solo esperaba respuesta por parte del abogado de Saúl, él la ayudaría, eso era algo más que obvio, bajo ningún concepto permitiría que ese tal Saúl le quitara la niña a Bella, eso jamás lo permitiría, y por esa razón estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con el caso.

Isabella ni siquiera había llamado a Saúl, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo para preguntarle por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia no había ido a visitar a Mady. Una cosa era lo que ellos pudieran estar pasando y otra muy distinta la niña, quien por supuesto comenzaba a preguntar por su papi y esas preguntas eran cada vez más frecuentes, Bella ya no sabía qué excusa inventarle y aunque lo que le decía parecía calmarla, ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Mady exigiera ver a su padre, era una niña al fin y al cabo, quien ―obviamente― necesitaba del afecto de dos personas, aunque al parecer uno se había olvidado de su existencia, porque ni siquiera un mensaje de texto le había enviado a Bella para saber acerca de la niña y eso la tenía molesta. Pero de resto se podía decir que estaba bien, su rutina seguía, y el apoyo de Rosalie y Edward seguía allí, firme.

― ¿Cómo va todo? ―preguntó Bella a su amiga, era su día libre y Rosalie se encontraba en el departamento de Bella, sentada cómodamente en su sofá, con las piernas encogidas, mientras que Mady jugaba a sus pies con colores y muñecas de diversos tamaños.

―Bien ―contestó Rose, sonriendo, y era la verdad, las cosas estaban yendo más que bien, cada día que pasaba era una cierta mejoría para ella, ya se le veía más contenta y fresca, jovial, no muerta en vida como antes. Bella arqueó una ceja hacia su rubia amiga a sabiendas de que había algo que no le había contado aún, Rosalie suspiró exasperada y habló―: Hace unas semanas atrás vengo pensando en alquilar un vientre o en adoptar ―confesó, sin siquiera ver a Bella.

― ¡Eso es excelente, Rose! ―exclamó feliz la castaña, sonriéndole con ánimos, la aludida asintió no muy convencida―. ¿Ya has hablado con Edward al respecto? ¿Qué opina de eso? ¿Está de acuerdo? ―preguntó Bella, con verdadera intriga, pero sin llegar a querer ser chismosa.

―Supongo que a él le gusta la idea, sabes cómo es Edward ―repuso ella, haciendo un mohín―, si yo estoy feliz, él también lo está y viceversa. Lo hablé con él y me dijo que podríamos intentarlo, pero primero yo tenía que quererlo de verdad, y estar segura de eso, Edward no quiere que yo me sienta obligada ―confesó Rose, y Bella sonrió. Edward era un sol como esposo.

― ¿Pero…? ―inquirió Bella.

―La posibilidad está allí, Bella, puedo tomar de ella si quiero, pero es extraño, tú más que nadie sabe cómo pienso, cuál es mi idea de tener un bebé. La idea es nueva para mí, y aunque no me niego a ella totalmente, gracias a que mi psicólogo me abrió los ojos, sigo estando reticente a un vientre de alquiler, es extraño, sé que Edward no me va a tener que engañar ni nada de eso, pero aun así… ¡es un vientre de alquiler, Bella! ―exclamó su amiga al final.

― ¿Y, Rose? Es decir, puedo entender tu temor hacia nuevas oportunidades, pero estos métodos hoy en día son muy confiables y las personas que manejan eso son estrictamente profesionales, tampoco es que sea algo echado al viento ―habló Bella, con el ceño fruncido―. Sé cuál es tu idea de la maternidad y de tener un bebé y toda la cosa, pero tienes que evaluar tus opciones, Rose, tampoco te puedes quedar estancada en algo que no sabes si va a funcionar. La idea es intentarlo y si no funciona, intentar nuevamente…

―He intentado mucho, Bella ―la interrumpió la rubia.

―Pero no con esto ―refutó Bella―. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Rosalie? ―preguntó su amiga, haciendo que Rose esquivará la mirada―. Y quiero la verdad.

―Sé que ellos son profesionales y aunque la posibilidad está allí, debería pensarla un poco más, pero para serte honesta me da miedo intentarlo porque ¡yo no conozco a esas personas! ¿Y si no tienen higiene, o no comen bien? ¿Y si tienen alguna enfermedad y perjudican a mi bebé? ¿Qué sabes tú? Podrían hasta no cepillarse los dientes, eso en antihigiénico ―explicó Rosalie, exponiendo sus preocupaciones―. Eso me da miedo ―dijo en voz baja.

Bella solo podía verla con incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, sus labios estaban aplastados el uno con el otro en un línea tensa, tratando de no soltar la carcajada que tenía pegada en la garganta, Rosalie a veces podía llegar a ser tan absurda.

― ¿En serio, Rose? De todas las cosas que te podrían preocupar, y te interesas por la higiene de las personas. ―Sin aguantar Bella rompió a reír, y Rosalie le frunció el ceño.

―No es gracioso ―espetó su amiga.

Bella la miró y trató de tranquilizarse.

―Lo siento ―masculló entre jadeos, a causa de la risa―, pero puedes llegar a ser muy ilógica, Rose ―admitió la chica, con mirada divertida.

― ¡Hablo en serio, Bella! Uno nunca sabe, el hecho es que… la idea se me está haciendo cada vez más atractiva, sin embargo no lo veo como algo que pudiera estar haciendo mañana, tengo que pensarlo bien, estudiarlo, buscarle todos los detalles desde los diferentes puntos de vista, consultarlo con mi almohada…

―Yo solo te digo, Rosalie, que no desaproveches las oportunidades que la vida te da, piénsalo, estúdialo, haz todo lo que creas que sea conveniente y si te sientes segura y tranquila con hacerlo, entonces hazlo, no pierdes nada con eso ―le aseguró Bella, sonriéndole amablemente.

―Sé que si llegara a aceptar lo del vientre, Edward me apoyaría ―susurró ella.

―Estás en lo correcto, Rosalie, Edward por ti haría eso y más, ¿no lo ves? ¡Ese hombre te ama! ―le hizo saber Bella.

―Lo sé, yo también lo amo ―masculló con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, Bella sonrió con más ganas.

Esperaba que esa idea se terminara de consolidar en la mente de Rosalie, era algo que tenía que probar, pero ella no era quién para decirle qué hacer, lo más que podía hacer era apoyarla en cada cosa que hiciera, así como Edward y su amiga lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos con ella.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y ambas mujeres sabían quién era, pero fue Mady quien lo dijo en voz alta y con emoción.

― ¡Titi, Edwald! ―exclamó, dejando las cosas con que jugaba para tomar a su madre de la mano y apurarla para que abriese la puerta, Bella se carcajeó por la emoción de su hija y pudo escuchar que Rosalie decía algo como: "Eso es una obsesión para nada sana", antes de echarse a reír.

Bella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Edward, quien sonreía como siempre, este la saludó con un abrazó y luego se agachó para coger a Mady en brazos y lanzarla por los aires.

―Te viera, Rosalie ―murmuró Bella.

―Tú no le vas a decir nada y Mady menos, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó a la niña, y esta negó dándole un beso en la mejilla, Edward se giró y le guiñó un ojo juguetón a Bella, antes de caminar hacia la sala y saludar a su esposa, quien cogió a Mady en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, de inmediato Bella se quedó de pie, imaginándose cómo sería su mejor amiga y Edward con un hijo. _Sin duda los mejores padres_, pensó la castaña, y una carcajada por parte de Madaleine le hizo confirmar sus pensamientos.

…

Al día siguiente, Bella no fue al trabajo debido a que tenía una reunión en la guardería de Mady con la directora del plantel, solo era para hablar cosas de rutina como por ejemplo: cómo le estaba yendo a Mady, si ya no lloraba y cómo se desenvolvía ella con otros niños alrededor. Estuvo complacida con los comentarios, pues le habían dicho que Mady era una niña muy bien comportada, un poco mimada, pero comportada y que no causaba ningún problema, era amable y compartía sus cosas con otros niños, todas las cuidadoras del lugar la adoraban, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Luego de allí había ido a casa con Mady para descansar ese día, aprovechando que estaba libre, pero notó que la niña estaba un poco decaída, demasiado para el estado de hiperactividad constante en el cual Madaleine siempre estaba. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados y estaba muy quieta, no que fuera una niña revoltosa, pero estaba demasiado tranquila. Tenía una cobija entre sus manos y un chupón en la boca, el cual usaba muy raramente, por eso Bella le dejaba usarlo, ella estaba acostada en la cama de su madre, viendo dibujos animados, la castaña notó el estado de ánimo de su hija y se acercó, lo primero que vio es que la niña tenía sus mejillas rojas, muy rojas, eso no estaba bien, todas las alarmas de Bella como madre despertaron, algo estaba mal con su niña, ella lo sabía.

―Mady, bebé, ¿qué tienes? ―le preguntó, quitándole la cobija de encima, la niña la miró con sus ojitos un poco acuosos, pero no dijo nada, parecía estar muy cansada como para decir algo―. ¿No quieres jugar con mami? ―le ofreció sonriendo, y no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupada la tomó en brazos y la posicionó en su regazo, dejando que la cabeza de Mady se apoyara en su brazo y con el otro le tocó la frente y pudo notar por qué el estado de ánimo de su hija, tenía fiebre, ¡no!, olviden eso, la niña estaba hirviendo en fiebre. En ese momento Bella suspiró hondo, ella prefería, y estaba segura de que cualquier madre en sus cinco sentidos también, ver a su hijo saltando y gritando por toda la casa, sano y feliz, que verlo enfermo y en una cama sin el suficientemente ánimo aunque fuera para hablar.

Bella odiaba cuando Mady se enfermaba y más cuando le daba fiebre, eso la aterraba, ella era maniática en cuanto a la salud de su hija se refería; la niña tenía todas las vacunas correspondientes a su edad, cada seis meses iba al pediatra sino se presentaba ningún problema antes, y la niña tomaba vitaminas recetadas por su médico, ella la cuidaba. Con un suspiro de resignación la colocó sobre su hombro, para levantarse y buscar un termómetro en el baño, Mady automáticamente se acurrucó contra ella y echó sus brazos al cuello de su madre, enterrando su cabeza con desgana en su hombro, estaba caliente al tacto.

Cinco minutos después, Bella veía alarmada la temperatura que el termómetro marcaba, Madaleine tenía 39° centígrados, eso era mucho para una niña, dejó a Mady en su cama y fue al baño nuevamente, buscando el remedio de la fiebre, tomó la medida y se lo dio a Mady, quien no chistó para sorpresa de Bella, por lo general era quejumbrosa, ese fue otro signo de alarma para la castaña.

―Ahora vamos a esperar treinta minutos, cariño, a ver si el remedio te hace efecto, sino tendré que darte una ducha ―susurró la castaña, acariciando la frente de su pequeña, quien cerraba sus ojitos del cansancio, por lo general ella primero trataba de bajarle la fiebre y si luego de todo lo que hacía esta no cedía la llevaba al médico.

Bella desnudó a Madaleine y la dejó solo en unas pantis de Mickey Mouse rosadas, la niña estaba medio dormida, luchando con el sueño y el cansancio. Isabella se levantó y fue rápido a la cocina por un poco de agua con cubitos de hielo y regresó a la habitación, buscó unas toallas y alcohol, con eso comenzó a poner paños húmedos por la frente, axilas y pecho de la niña, era una forma de ayudar a que la fiebre bajara, pero la suerte de Bella cambió cuando Madaleine empezó a lloriquear, quejándose de lo frío.

―Lo siento, bebé, pero es por tu bien ―canturreaba Bella, encima de Mady, levantando su pequeño brazo para cambiar el paño, la niña volvió a lloriquear, pero Isabella no se detuvo en lo que hacía y así estuvo por media hora más. Cambió el agua dos veces y volvió a tomarle la temperatura, pero nada, ni siquiera un grado había bajado, lo siguiente a hacer era un baño y eso sí que no le agradaría mucho a Mady que se diga.

Dejándola en la cama fue a preparar la tina, y en eso sonó el timbre. _¿Quién podría ser?, _se preguntó Bella. Fue corriendo hasta la puerta, trastabillando en el apuro por contestar rápido, y abrió para encontrarse a Edward en la entrada de su casa.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó amable como siempre, entrando con total familiaridad.

― ¡Oh!, hola ―dijo de regreso, con expresión preocupada―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó sin querer sonar grosera.

―Me emociona saber que te alegra verme aquí ―repuso el abogado risueño, y Bella sonrió avergonzada―. Solo venía para comentarte unas cosas que el abogado de Saúl me envió ―le informó él.

―Lo siento, es que no te esperaba y estoy ocupada, Mady tiene mucha fiebre y justo ahora voy a bañarla ―repuso haciendo gestos con su mano, señalando su habitación.

― ¿Es grave? ¿Puedo ayudar? ―preguntó Edward, dejando su maletín en el cojín, olvidándose completamente de su papel como abogado.

―No, no, todo está bajo control por ahora ―contestó Bella―. Si quieres esperas como cuarenta minutos y me reúno contigo, ¿vale? ―propuso ella sin esperar respuesta, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, una vez allí, tomó a Mady en brazos y preparó sus oídos para los gritos que proferiría su pequeña―. Vamos a bañarnos ―dijo Bella a Mady, quien había abierto los ojos y cuando vio que su madre la introducía al baño habló para decir "No"―. Será rápido, cariño ―le afirmó Bella, sentándose en el filo del jacuzzi, con sus pies dentro de él, agarrando la regadera de mano para empezar a mojarla completamente, el agua estaba fría y el primer alarido de Mady se escuchó claro y fuerte―. Está bien, bebé, sé que está fría y te sientes mal, pero será rápido ―hablaba Bella, mientras la pequeña niña se limitaba a llorar fuertemente y decir que el agua estaba fría, que la sacaran y balbucear una y otra vez "no, no y no", las lágrimas se confundían con el agua en el rostro mojado de Mady, y Bella apretó sus labios, era por su bien. El cronómetro apenas marcaba cinco minutos y eran cuarenta, esto sería para largo.

―La manzana se pasa de la mesa al comedor, no me piques con cuchillo pícame con tenedor ―comenzó a cantarle Bella, para ver si se tranquilizaba y por un momento funcionó, ya que Mady se concentró en el rostro de Bella―, por picar una manzana un dedito me corté ―prosiguió ella, la niña hipó y ella le sonrió, mojándole la cabeza―, mi mamá me lo curó con un besito y una pastel, ¡pastel! ―culminó, apartando el cabello del rostro de Mady, y a los segundos la niña retomó su llanto―. No llores, bebé ―susurró Bella angustiada, comenzó a cantarle otra canción, pero esta vez no funcionó.

Diez minutos habían pasado, aún faltaban treinta y a Bella le dolía la espalda por estar en esa posición toda encorvada, mojando a Mady en la tina, quien lloraba, lloraba y seguía llorando, la niña ya estaba sostenida de la pierna de Bella y lloraba con su rostro enterrado allí, eso era una tortura para ambas.

―Falta poco ―musitó Bella, apartándola de ella para mojarla, la niña intensificó su llanto y Bella bufó, fue entonces cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta del baño.

―Lo siento, la escuché llorar mucho y no me aguanté ―explicó Edward, recostado en la puerta blanca del baño de la habitación de Bella, con expresión mortificada, viendo a Mady y a Bella con la ducha de mano.

―Está bien ―dijo ella restándole importancia, volviendo la vista a su hija.

― ¿Qué haces? Es decir, sé que la bañas, pero ¿por qué tardas tanto? ―inquirió Edward, acercándose un poco, sentándose en la tapa del retrete.

―Solo es un baño para bajarle la fiebre, la tiene muy alta y ya le di el medicamento y no le bajó ni un poco, le puse paños húmedos y tampoco, así que antes de enloquecer y llevarla a la clínica opté por darle un baño, tiene que durar cuarenta minutos, debería de ayudar a bajarle la fiebre ―habló Bella, observando como Mady le extendía los brazos a Edward y en un segundo el hombre estuvo sentando en la orilla de jacuzzi, justo al lado de Bella, pero él tenía sus pies fuera, Bella notó que ya no tenía el saco, ni la corbata puesta, era una incómoda posición.

―Shhh, cariño, pronto saldrás y podremos jugar ―susurró Edward, viendo los ojos azules de Mady rojos de tanto llorar, Bella vio como su hija miraba a su abogado y hacía un puchero, para luego lloriquear quejonamente.

―Tiedo salir ―dijo la niña, señalando sus manos las cuales estaban empezando a arrugarse.

―Pronto, y cuando lo hagas jugaremos toda la tarde, te contaré un cuento, veremos comiquitas, lo que quieras, pero tienes que dejar que mami te bañe, ¿de acuerdo? ―Él estaba haciendo un trato con ella, y la niña asintió no muy convencida, Bella aprovechaba para mojarle la cabeza y el cuerpo entero, pero Madaleine se arrimó hacia la parte de Edward.

―Te voy a mojar ―dijo Bella mirando al susodicho, él se encogió de hombros

―No importa. ―Bella buscó su mirada y él se la regresó, mirándola sobre su hombro, para luego ver a Mady quien jugaba con los dedos de Edward, al parecer se había calmado, Edward era su calmante.

―No tienes por qué hacer esto, Edward, siento hacerte esperar ―habló Bella luego de unos largos minutos, cuando vio que Madaleine sollozaba nuevamente parada en la tina, mojando completamente la camisa de Edward, pero a él parecía no importarle.

Faltaba poco para que salieran, los minutos habían pasado rápido desde la entrada de Edward, escasos ocho minutos quedaban para terminar la odisea.

El cobrizo se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, y hasta los zapatos se había quitado para meter los pies en la tina y estar más cómodo, Bella lo veía con la boca abierta, él no tenía por qué hacer eso, ese lugar era de Saúl y él no estaba, lamentablemente, no que le molestara que Edward estuviera allí, pero era extraño. De repente Edward comenzó a tararear algo y hacer pequeños juegos con el agua junto a Mady, y por primera vez en los treinta dos minutos que habían transcurrido Mady sonrió, Bella siguió mojándola y negó con su cabeza.

Edward estaba ejerciendo un rol que no le correspondía, pero estaba agradecida y Mady parecía adorarlo, en ese momento el timbre sonó, los dos adultos se miraron y Edward le quitó la ducha de mano a Bella.

―Anda, yo sigo mientras aquí, ya está tranquila ―susurró él.

Ella asintió y se paró corriendo, descalza, despeinada y mojada abrió la puerta, y era el cartero. Firmó la orden de entrega y le dieron un sobre sellado blanco, parecía de una empresa. Rápidamente lo abrió, caminando de regreso al baño de su habitación, leyendo mientras caminaba y se quedó congelada en medio de la puerta del baño cuando leyó las palabras: "Carta de despedido", adjuntado a un cheque por parte de la constructora en la cual había trabajado el último mes y medio, más o menos. ¿Estaba despedida? Pero ¿por qué? Un jadeo escapó de su boca, era justo lo que le faltaba y por una extraña razón el nombre de Saúl Wilkinson vino a su mente, esto era obra suya.

Edward volteó y al ver el rostro de Bella sabía que algo pasaba, bajó su vista hacia la hoja impresa que tenía en mano y se preparó para lo que sea que se avecinase.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Me despidieron, Edward, no tengo trabajo ―respondió Bella, no lloraba, pero estaba conmocionada, era justo lo que le faltaba, ser despedida.

― ¿Qué? ―chilló él, y en ese momento el cronómetro sonó. Bella salió de su estupor y soltó aquella carta, buscando la toalla de su hija para sacarla de allí. Edward vio como cogía en brazos a Mady, mojándose en el acto, y salía del baño dejándolo allí, rápidamente fue tras ella, Bella estaba furiosa, no estaba como ese día cuando la encontró llorando, no, ella estaba realmente molesta―. Bella ―llamó él.

―Esto es culpa de Saúl, Edward, te lo dije, está jugando sucio, me está presionando, ¡estoy sin trabajo! ―chilló ella, volteando a verlo, con Mady en brazos, mojada y envuelta en una sencilla toalla blanca―. Pero esto se termina hoy, Edward, él quiere guerra, guerra va a tener ―aseguró, él se acercó y la abrazó, ese simple gesto se había vuelto costumbre en ellos, era una forma de apoyo, Mady escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y Bella se dejó rodear.

―Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a ganar esa guerra, Bella, siempre ―prometió él, frotándole la espalda, ella masculló un "gracias" y asintió sobre su hombro.

Desde el punto de vista de otra persona eso podría ser el cuadro perfecto de una familia feliz, pero no era así, solo eran una madre desesperada, con su hija y un buen amigo ayudándola, nada más, solo había amistad de por medio.

Pero sí ―Edward, Bella y Mady― juntos, hacían el cuadro de la familia feliz y perfecta.

* * *

**¿No es tierna Mady y la escena de ellos tres como familia? *.* Yo me derrito con ellos . Pueden comenzar a putear a Saúl cuándo quieran y cómo quieran, es un maldito y pues me gustaría saber que les ha parecido el capítulo, en lo personal hasta los momentos es mi favorito por la escena entre Mady, Edward &Bella, pero ya se vendrán más. **

**Como pueden ver estos chicos se están acercando más ¿Creen que a partir de allí nacerá el amor? Escucho teorías.**

**Mil gracias a todas esas personitas que me pusieron en favorito y seguidores *.* son un amor y también a los que comentaron, saben que los leo todos y les respondo de igual manera muchas gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, que yo sé que si hay ¡Las adoro!**

***Espacio publicitario***

**Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo en FB donde compartimos teorías, puteamos a quien se lo merece, se sube spoilers, imagenes, vídeos y bla bla bla, si quieren unirse el link está en mi perfil de FF, también esta historia tiene un trailer y el link lo consiguen de igual manera en mi perfil de FF.**

**Sin más nada que agregar se despide hasta una próxima oportunidad, Osbe -muy enferma- desde Venezuela **

**25/10/13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimiento a Yanina Barboza, por siempre estar allí, darme ideas, corregir mis trabalenguas y redundancias, aunque siempre se meta conmigo ¬¬ Igual I love ya' Bitch **

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener temas fuertes como lo son el aborto, la infedelidad, depresión y entre otros temas así que si eres sensible a esos temas, abstente de leer.**

**N/A: Para las que estaban preguntando, lo que tenía era un cuadro viral de gripa :(, pero ya estoy dando la guerra nuevamente *.* ¡Gracias por preguntar!**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Edward estaba en la cama de Isabella, acostado al lado de una pequeña niña que lo mantenía cautivo entre sus pequeñas manos. Madaleine dormía profundamente sobre su pecho, aún con las mejillas un tanto rosadas, aunque la fiebre ya le había bajado considerablemente, ahora estaba allí, agarrando la franelilla de Edward, pues este se había quitado la camisa porque estaba mojada pero abajo tenía otra, con su mejilla en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud, casi con pereza y la rodeaba con un brazo. Bella los veía desde la puerta de su habitación y sonreía sin poder evitarlo, sin duda él sería un gran padre cuando lo fuera y ella sabía que eso sería pronto.

Ya ella se había calmado luego de recibir la carta de despido, y también había llamado a la constructora para pedir una explicación y estos solo le habían dicho: "Ya no requerimos de sus servicios. Muchas gracias y no venga más", sí, muy groseramente, pero así había sido. No obstante seguía un poco molesta y estaba decidida en hablar con Saúl, pero no había querido salir, mucho menos teniendo a Mady enferma, primero era su hija y luego lo demás.

Edward la miró desde su posición y sonrió medio apenado, no había sido su intención invadirle su espacio personal, pero ver a Mady llorando y suplicándole que se acostara con ella había hecho que sus dudas se disiparan y sin pensarlo mucho se había acostado con ella, incluso se había olvidado que estaba allí para decirle un par de cosas que el abogado del tal Saúl le había dicho. Bella le hizo una seña de que estaría afuera y él asintió, regresando su vista a Mady, quitándole unos mechones en la frente y tocándole la misma para ver si la fiebre comenzaba a subir de nuevo, sin embargo estaba normal, un poco tibia, pero no era fiebre.

¿Sería así como se sentiría cuando tuviera a su propio hijo? Si con Mady, quien no era nada suyo, nada más que la hija de la mejor amiga de su esposa, se ponía paranoico no quería imaginarse cómo se pondría con su propio bebé, pero era algo natural en él el preocuparse por los demás, no lo podía evitar. Cuando había escuchado a Mady llorar tanto y con sentimiento no había podido evitar dirigirse a la habitación de Isabella y entrar, aun sabiendo que estaba traspasando un límite impuesto, la privacidad de Bella, sin embargo no había podido resistirse y luego el verla con las mejillas rojas por culpa de la fiebre y llorando había sido demasiado para él, por eso se había quedado para ayudar a Bella, su amiga.

La ropa mojada, los llantos, eso era lo de menos, a Edward le preocupaba la salud de la niña, esa pequeña que con el pasar de los días se iba ganando un cariño inmenso de su parte, Edward la amaba, era tan pequeña, frágil y adorable que le era imposible no profesar ningún sentimiento hacia ella y más ahora cuando el que decía llamarse su padre estaba haciéndole todo eso a Bella, era insólito, ilógico y de poco hombre. ¿Cómo siquiera podía pensar en quitarle la niña a Isabella? Ella era su madre y merecía estar con ella, era su derecho, aunque lo entendía de cierta manera, él quería tener a su hija consigo y era entendible, pero entonces ¿por qué no había pensado en eso mucho antes de engañar a su esposa y casarse con otra? ¿Por qué ahora se quería hacer la víctima? ¿Y por qué demonios había citado a Bella a tribunales? Eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no porque pensara que se la pudiera quitar, sino por el simple hecho de que era una jugada sucia, esa no era la manera de proceder, si de verdad él quería a Madaleine consigo en Londres, primero tendría que haber hablado con Bella y planteárselo calmadamente, y segundo nunca tendría que haberse casado con Raquel, así creía Edward se llamaba la ex amante de él, ahora esposa. Todo era un enredo. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, ahora Bella estaba sin trabajo, era el colmo, y por extraño que pareciera, Edward creía en las palabras que había dicho la castaña con anterioridad, que Saúl tenía que ver con esa despedida, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Acaso era una forma de decirle a Isabella que él tenía poder y ella no? Porque si era así, estaba muy equivocado, trabajo era lo que sobraba en la ciudad y en el mundo entero, aparte del apoyo que él como amigo y ahora abogado le estaba brindando, nada les pasaría a ellas y eso él lo podía asegurar.

Con un suspiro, Edward dejó a Mady dormida en la cama, colocando almohadas a su alrededor para evitar que se cayera, y salió de allí para hablar con Bella algunas cosas de la custodia, sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero necesitaban hablar.

Cuando estuvo en la sala, Edward escuchó como Bella discutía con alguien por el móvil y aunque no quiso entrometerse y escuchar era imposible, porque Bella vociferaba como una posesa gritando cosas a través del pequeño aparato.

―¡Eres la peor escoria que puede haber en este puto planeta, Saúl Wilkinson! ¿Es en serio? Hiciste que me despidieran, ¿no es así? ―inquirió ella, Edward se sentó en la sala esperando que ella terminara de hablar―. Porque sí, Saúl, sé que tus putas manos están metidas en todo esto, pero ¿sabes algo? ¡Gracias!, te agradezco que me hayas terminado de abrir los ojos para ver la verdadera persona de mierda que eres. Tan cobarde, tan poco hombre, ¿por qué no has llamado ni siquiera para preguntar por Madaleine? No dices tú que tanto la amas, ¿dónde está ese amor? ¿En los cheques que me envías? Eres un… ―La voz de Bella se cortó y reanudó otra vez―: Por si te interesa saber, Mady está enferma, tiene fiebre, pero no te preocupes, ya lo resolví como haré de ahora en adelante con mi hija, yo sola. Saúl, tú te puedes quedar con la perra de mujer que tienes por esposa en estos momentos. Nunca lo pensé de ti, Saúl, nunca. ¡Es mi hija! Y tranquilo, me dejaste sin trabajo, te felicito, podrás haber ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra, cabrón. ―Edward sonrió un poco al escuchar a Bella maldecir tanto, era de cierto modo divertido, porque ella parecía tan recta, que nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños, la habría podido soñar diciendo esas palabras―. Y para tu información, ahora soy yo la que pediré la custodia completa de Madaleine, pendejo ―gritó y luego no se escuchó nada, al parecer había terminado su retahíla.

Edward esperó pacientemente sentando en la sala, y cuando escuchó unos pasos provenir de la cocina levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada cansada de Bella, ella hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás, al frente de él.

―Siento si escuchaste eso, pero necesitaba desahogarme ―dijo en voz baja, retorciendo sus manos.

―Está bien, Bella ―repuso Edward, restándole importancia.

―También siento todo lo de Mady, no tenías por qué haberte mojado, ni por qué quedarte, a lo mejor tienes cosas que hacer y…

―Bella, en todo caso si tuviera algo que hacer no debería de importante, si me quedé es porque puedo y quiero, ¿no crees? ―inquirió él serio, estaba cansado de que Bella se disculpara con él sin ninguna razón relevante de por medio.

―Si tú lo dices ―murmuró ella.

―Sí, ahora tengo que decirte algo. ―Edward cambió de tema.

―Toda oídos ―dijo ella, atenta.

―El abogado de Saúl respondió mi llamado y me hizo saber que su representado no quería reunirse conmigo para llegar a un acuerdo, que nos veremos por primera vez en tribunales, está renuente a llegar a un acuerdo, de hecho le propuse que tal vez tú podrías llegar a firmar la custodia compartida sin necesidad de pasar por tribunales…

―No ―interrumpió Bella―. No le daré mi hija a ese… a Saúl ―dijo al final.

―Bella ―regañó él, severo―, no tienes que cerrarte. Pero de igual manera sé que no lo harás, solo lo dije a modo de estrategia para que aceptara reunirse conmigo y hablar civilizadamente, tal vez convencerlo de retirar esa citación, es demasiado, eso no se maneja así ―insistió él.

―Pero lo hizo y no cambiará de opinión, Edward, tienes que confiar en mí, eres lo más seguro que tengo. Yo lo conozco y tú no ―chilló ella.

―Tengo que intentarlo de todas formas.

Bella lo miró entendiendo sus palabras, ella sabía que él tenía que intentar todo lo que pudiera, pero no serviría de nada, solo perderían tiempo.

―Perderás el tiempo, Edward, tienes que atacar por otro lado. No puedes ser sutil con Saúl, él no lo está siendo conmigo ni con Mady ―le hizo saber ella.

―Sé que no está siendo sutil ni contigo ni con Mady, Bella, pero si juego como él quiere que lo hagamos, entonces Mady saldrá perjudicada de todo esto, eso es exactamente lo que estoy evitando, no quiero que Madaleine se vea afectada por la inmadurez de su padre, ni siquiera quiero que tú salgas lastimada ―confesó él, con una expresión de desesperación.

Bella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

―Yo no debo de importarte, Edward, solo no dejes que me la quite ―suplicó ella, cansada de todo esto.

―Me preocupo por ti porque eres mi amiga, Bella, y la madre de la niña que me tiene dando vueltas a su alrededor, es obvio que me tengo que preocupar por ti, antes de ser tu abogado soy tu amigo ―la voz de Edward era seria―, y no lo hará, Bella, eso tenlo por seguro ―agregó al final.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Bella se dedicó a mirarse las manos, Edward se quedó allí y estaba a punto de levantarse y despedirse cuando Bella lo llamó.

―Edward ―susurró ella.

―¿Sí?

―Ahora soy yo quien quiere la custodia, y no compartida, de Madaleine, si él la quiere ver tendrá que ser bajo supervisión…

―Bella ―comenzó Edward a hablar.

―Él piensa que no haré nada de esto porque estoy asustada y sí lo estoy, pero no estoy sola en esto, ¿cierto? Tú mismo me lo dices siempre ―le recordó ella.

―Y no lo estás, Bella, pero ¿custodia completa? ¿Estás segura? ―cuestionó él.

―Sí, Edward, segura, porque si de verdad él hiciera esto por el bien de Mady y porque la quiere allá con él, no me hubiera citado a tribunales, pero lo hizo, eso solo quiere decir que él hace todo esto por egoísmo y machismo y no lo dejaré. Solo hay una posibilidad y esa es que Mady esté conmigo y es mi última palabra ―musitó segura.

Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, incluyendo el saco y la camisa, colgándosela del antebrazo.

―Me voy, Bella ―se despidió él, agachándose para llegar a su altura y darle un beso en la mejilla―. Y referente a lo que me acabas de decir, no lo haré, porque sé que estás influenciada por la ira y luego te arrepentirás. No sé cuándo vuelva a venir, a lo mejor Rose venga mañana, pero si no es así estaremos llamándote. Cuida a Mady y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos.

Ella se le quedó mirando contrariada hasta que entendió lo que él le decía.

―Edward… ―empezó a protestar.

―Piénsalo, Bella, y si cuando vuelva a venir tienes la misma idea en mente, entonces lo haré ―prometió, caminando hacia la salida del departamento, dejándola sola a Bella.

No podía racionar con ella en ese estado, era imposible.

…

―¡Pero, Katy! ―se quejó Edward, sin querer aceptar la renuncia que esta le ofrecía. Su secretaria había llegado ese día temprano, como siempre, y luego de que él había llegado a su oficina le había entregado su carta de renuncia―. No puedo aceptar esto, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? ―le preguntó con una mirada de cachorro, esa señora era como una madre para él y aunque estaba un poco mayor la adoraba.

―Quita esa mirada, muchacho, tampoco es el fin del mundo ―repuso la tierna mujer, sonriéndole.

―Esto será un caos, ¿quién va a organizar mi agenda? ¿Quién me va a dejar tiempo libre para escaparme con mi esposa? Además, ¿quién me va a dar buenas ideas para sorprender a Rose? ¡Tú eres la única que puede hacer eso! ―le informó Edward en modo adulador, la señora se sonrojó y Edward sonrió complacido.

―Ya la edad no me da, y mis hijos me han regalado un crucero por todo el mar Caribe, así que me tomaré unas vacaciones infinitas ―explicó ella―. Además, Edward, seguro en menos de una semana tienes a una nueva secretaria, mucho más joven que yo, con piernas largas, senos de plásticos y bien dispuesta a cumplir tus órdenes ―dijo sugestiva, y el aludido rio con ganas.

―Estoy felizmente casado ―repuso, señalando su anillo orgulloso.

―Lo sé. Acepta mi renuncia y busca a una nueva suplente, Edward Cullen, y es una orden ―musitó Katy para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla―. Pórtate bien y sigue amando a esa mujer tuya como lo haces, mándale mis saludos ―dijo, saliendo por la puerta, y Edward sonrió resignado.

Había perdido a una gran mujer, amiga, consejera y casi madre, pero la vida era así, tampoco es que no la fuera a ver nunca más.

Suspirando se fue a sentar en su escritorio, para comenzar con el día, Katy había dejado organizado por completo ese mes, así que no tenía que estar preocupado por eso, pero sabía que tenía que buscar a una suplente dentro de poco, e instantáneamente el rostro de Bella se le vino a la mente, ella necesitaba un trabajo y él una secretaria, así que era la idea perfecta y así la ayudaría, pensando eso volvió a trabajar haciendo unas llamadas.

Hacía más de unos días que Edward no sabía nada de Bella, solo sabía que estaba bien porque Rosalie lo mantenía informado, quien era la única que había ido a verla, porque de resto la castaña no había contestado a sus llamadas, él sabía que tal vez ella estaría molesta por no aceptar su petición, pero por el corto tiempo que él tenía conociéndola sabía, por seguro, que si le hubiera hecho caso a ella, Bella estaría ahora en su oficina sacándole los ojos.

_He tomado la decisión correcta_, pensó Edward, hoy iría a verla junto con Rosalie, para ver cómo estaba tanto ella como la niña.

…

Bella estaba en el sofá, mirando a la nada, ya había dado de comer a Mady y esta estaba en su habitación entre juguetes, viendo comiquitas, la niña no le había dado quehacer, y sin trabajo no tenía a ningún lugar al que ir. Habían pasado 5 días desde que le había dado la fiebre a Mady, 5 días desde que Edward le había dicho que no procedería a pedir la custodia completa de su hija porque creía que ella estaba actuando a través de la ira que sentía. _¡Sí, claro, cómo no!,_ pensó Bella. Él no sabía nada y aunque quería estar enojada con Edward no podía, él la estaba ayudando y ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien y el de Madaleine, a pesar de eso, estaba molesta, y deprimida.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Estaba sin trabajo y conseguir un trabajo en su profesión no era muy fácil en esos días que digamos, menos en esa temporada del año.

Frustrada tomó su cabello entre sus manos, tenía unas ojeras enormes, no había podido dormir en todos esos días y aunque Rosalie había ido a visitarla, en nada había ayudado, Rose no podía consolar a nadie cuando ni ella misma se encontraba bien.

Por lo menos a Mady no le había vuelto a dar fiebre desde esa vez, Bella pensaba que era algo emocional debido a que no había visto a Saúl en varias semanas y seguía sin verlo, el susodicho ni siquiera se había dignado a responder el mensaje de voz, que enojada, Bella le había dejado cuando le llegó la carta de despido. _¡Todo estaba tan mal!,_ pensaba la castaña y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre y Bella suspiró, ¿quién podría ser? Lentamente se puso de pie y fue a atender, y al abrir se encontró a su amiga y a su esposo, mirándola preocupados. _¡Era justo lo que necesitaba!,_ se dijo Bella en su mente, sarcástica.

―Bella ―dijo Rose, encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo y ella se dejó hacer. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No la iba a rechazar.

―Rose ―susurró, apretándola fuerte contra ella.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó la rubia, separándose de ella para abrazarla por los hombros y caminar hacia la sala. Bella la miró y respondió todo en silencio, estaba mal, jodidamente mal, se sentía depresiva y solo quería llorar, estaba a punto de hacerlo y Rose se dio cuenta de eso.

―No llores ―le susurró su amiga, sentándose con ella en un sofá de dos plazas, Edward la miraba preocupado.

―Estoy cansada de todo esto, quiero que termine, quiero que Saúl se vaya de mi vida para siempre. Me está destruyendo ―susurraba Isabella abrazada por Rose, esta última miró a su esposo y este se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer.

―¿Dónde está Mady, Bella? ―se atrevió a preguntar Edward, la aludida lo miró y respondió.

―Está en mi habitación, viendo comiquitas, no quiero estar cerca de ella porque no estoy del mejor ánimo y eso la afecta ―explicó, y Edward asintió sentándose frente a las chicas.

―Bella, no puedes estar llorando, tu estado de ánimo puede afectar a Mady y…

―Lo sé ―dijo ella cortando a Rosalie―, pero no lo puedo evitar, todo pasó muy rápido y no he tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, creo que todo se me juntó y… ―Un sollozo la interrumpió.

Rose la miró y solo le prestó su hombro para que llorara, allí no había palabras que pudieran calmarla, así que se limitó a sobarle la espalda y dejar que llorara sin parar, ella, en especial, sabía qué era sentirse de esa manera, aún la rubia se sentía así, pero no tanto.

―Voy a ver a la niña ―informó Edward, dejándolas a solas, Rose asintió y él salió de escena, Bella no dijo nada, seguía hipando en el hombro de Rose.

―Bella, necesitas calmarte un poco ―le habló la rubia.

―¿Cómo voy a hacerlo, Rosalie? ¿Cómo? Son muchas cosas ―le hizo saber su amiga, tratando de secarse las lágrimas pero era en vano.

―Estás teniendo un ataque de histeria nuevamente, Bella, no te puedes poner así ―Rose seguía hablándole―. Voy a hacerte un té de manzanilla, a ver si te calma los nervios, ¿está bien? ―cuestionó Rosalie, Bella asintió.

La rubia se puso de pie y la dejó allí, yendo a la cocina y en diez minutos tuvo el té listo. Salió hacia la sala y se encontró con Bella llorando sobre sus rodillas, eso estaba mal, su amiga no estaba bien, las emociones le estaban ganando y ella sabía que Bella era una persona muy nerviosa y cuando le daban esos ataques de histeria no había manera de sacarla, solo había que dejar que se desahogara hasta que ella sintiera que fuera suficiente.

―Voy a decirle algo a Edward, ya vengo ―dijo Rosalie, Bella ni se inmutó.

Al entrar a la habitación, Rosalie se encontró con Mady y Edward que jugaban a "Dónde está bebé" y las risas de la niña eran contagiosas

―Edward ―llamó ella entrando a la habitación, dos pares de ojos, unos verdes otros azules, se posaron en ella, ambos sonriéndole―. Hola, cariño ―saludó Rose, llegando a donde estaba Mady para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Tita ―dijo ella, para luego guindarse en el cuerpo de Edward, la rubia se le quedó mirando embelesada por un momento, pero Edward la sacó de su estupor.

―Dime. ―Edward le tomó la mano a su esposa y esta suspiró.

―Bella está mal, está teniendo un ataque de histeria y creo que eso no le hace bien a Mady, el ambiente está muy tenso y deprimente ―susurró, aprovechando que Mady se había distraído viendo la pantalla que estaba detrás de ella.

―Lo sé ―dijo en el mismo tono de voz que Rosalie, haciendo un mohín―. ¿Qué hacemos? ―le preguntó.

―Edward, ¿te parece si me llevo a Mady y tú te quedas con ella, tranquilizándola? Está muy alterada y no le hace bien a la niña ―explicó ella, a la vez que sugería una solución.

―No sé, Rose, ¿crees que ella quiera quedarse conmigo? Es decir, tú la conoces mejor ―le respondió su marido, pasándose las manos por su cabello, en un claro signo que mostraba su frustración por la situación―. Yo me llevo a Mady y tú te quedas con ella, ¿te parece? ―le sugirió luego de un rato en silencio.

―No, Edward, no me parece. Es mejor que te quedes tú con ella, yo no soy buena compañía para nadie, ella me ayudó a mí, pero yo no me siento capacitada para ayudarla a ella. Mejor me llevo a Mady. ―Rose lo miró con sus ojos suplicándole, a la vez que le echaba una mirada a Mady.

―Está bien ―suspiró derrotado.

―Voy a prepararle una maleta a Mady con lo necesario y me la llevo, cualquier cosa que suceda me estás llamando, igual yo estaré pasándote mensajes de texto. En estos momentos eres el más cuerdo de todos nosotros para ayudarla ―aseguró su esposa, dándole un pequeño beso, él asintió no muy convencido.

Rosalie desapareció de la habitación y se metió en la de Mady, cogiendo pañales en caso de emergencia, aunque ya Mady no los usaba, pero uno nunca sabía, varias mudas de ropas, algunas cobijas, algunos juguetes y luego salió con el bolso colgando de una mano, avisándole a Edward para que saliera con la niña. Rose siguió hacia la cocina donde tomó la fórmula que Mady bebía y la metió en el bolso cerrándolo, al salir se encontró con Edward de pie y la niña en sus brazos, quien miraba a su madre extrañada, esta seguía en la misma posición y no había bebido el té. La rubia le quitó la niña de los brazos a su esposo y se volvió hacia Bella, llamándola.

―Bella. ―La aludida la miró rápidamente―. Me voy a llevar a Mady para que tú te tranquilices un poco, estás muy nerviosa y puede hacerle mal, estaremos en mi casa así que no te preocupes, yo me voy con ella. Edward se va a quedar aquí cuidándote, ¿está bien?

La castaña asintió automáticamente, sabiendo que a su hija no le pasaría nada en cuidado de Rose, esta última asintió y se acercó a su amiga para que se despidiera de Mady, la castaña le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y le susurró un "te amo", antes de volverse para tomar un poco de té, pero las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus ojos.

―Cuida de ella, Edward, y si quiere llorar déjala llorar, es la única forma de que se tranquilice, drenando todo, ¿está bien? ―cuestionó ella a su esposo, él asintió mirando preocupado a Bella―. Te amo ―dijo despidiéndose, dándole un beso.

Una vez Rose desapareció con Mady en brazos, Edward se sentó frente a Bella, cuidando de que no fuera a hacer nada estúpido, no es que la creyera suicida, pero todo era posible.

La sala estuvo en silencio por un rato.

―Soy un desastre, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella sin mirarlo, y Edward la observó.

―No, no lo eres, solo eres una mujer desesperada que llora ―respondió Edward.

―Lo siento, sé que soy una molestia en el culo ―admitió más para sí misma que para alguien más.

―No lo eres ―volvió a repetir él, esta vez levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a ella―. Tienes que dejar de llorar, Bella, así no solucionarás nada, sé que duele, sé que lo amas o lo amabas, no sé, pero tienes por quien luchar. Sé que es difícil cuando la venda se te cae de los ojos y te das cuenta que desconoces por completo a la persona que creías conocer, pero así es la vida. Sufres, amas, ríes, sufres nuevamente, amas otra vez, pero nunca te das por vencido, ¿entendido? ―La ferocidad con que él hablaba hizo asentir a Bella―. Si quieres llorar y despotricar, hazlo ahora, es la última vez que te lo permitiré, tienes que moverte y ver qué vas a hacer, no te puedes quedar postrada en este sofá, mucho menos cuando Mady necesita que veas por ella ya que su padre no está. ―La voz de Edward era cada vez más seria―. Llora, Isabella, y que sea la última vez, hazlo ―le ordenó él, jalándola hacia sus brazos, brindándole su apoyo, odiaba verla así, odiaba ver a cualquier mujer en ese estado, eso no debería estar permitido.

Bella levantó su rostro para verlo y él la miraba comprensivo.

―Llora ―le ordenó nuevamente, ella estaba de piedra―. Hazlo, Isabella.

Y sin aguantarlo más, Bella se largó a llorar, de nuevo.

―¿Por qué me hace esto, Edward? ¿Porque no quise quedarme con él y con su amante? ¿Porque fui mejor que él y lo dejé? ¿Porque quise lo mejor para mi hija? No lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo. Yo lo amo y él me hace esto. Todo es mi culpa ―decía la castaña entre lágrimas, sollozos e hipidos. Edward la estrechó más en sus brazos, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de Bella, meciéndola.

―Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella, y aunque sea retorcido, creo que lo está haciendo para recuperarlas, lo cual no es una excusa, porque primero no debió engañarte y segundo nunca debió casarse con esa mujer. Él sabe que fue un error dejarte ir ―la consolaba el cobrizo, mientras la seguía abrazando e intentaba calmarla.

―Estoy sin trabajo ―le recordó ella, sollozando a la vez.

―No, no lo estás ―dijo él sonriendo.

―Me despidieron de la constructora, Edward…

―Eres mi nueva secretaria, Katy renunció y necesito una nueva chica para ocupar ese puesto, ¿quién mejor que tú? Es perfecto, tú consigues un trabajo y yo a mi secretaria, ¿qué dices? ―ofreció Edward, ella se separó un poco de él para mirarlo.

―No quiero causar moles…

―¡Cállate mujer! ―farfulló desesperado―. Eres terca, no es una molestia, yo necesito una secretaria y tú el trabajo, así que mañana te espero a las 7:00 a.m. en mi despacho, para que ordenes el desastre que tengo allá ―le ordenó, Bella no pudo hacer más nada que asentir y volver a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de él.

Ella tembló en sus brazos, y Edward siguió meciéndola mientras inhalaba su esencia, su olor era tranquilizante para él, era un aroma que le recordaba buenos momentos de su vida.

―Gracias por quedarte ―susurró ella de repente, luego de un silencio, su voz fue amortiguada por el suéter manga larga, corte "V" color negro, que Edward estaba usando en esos momentos.

―Para eso estamos, Bella ―le aseguró él, acariciando su cabello, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, con sus manos apoyadas en su cara.

―Gracias ―repitió ella―, por ser mi amigo ―agregó, él sonrió.

―Recuerdo que tú también me ayudaste a mí cuando recién me conocías, esto no quiere decir nada. ―Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

―Gracias ―murmuró, ignorando lo que él decía, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho―. Gracias ―susurraba continuamente, Edward era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, no, Edward era su amigo y estaba agradecida con él por eso.

―Está bien, morena, está bien ―aseguró Edward, acariciando su cabello, y así estuvo por un rato hasta que ya no la sintió sollozar, él la apartó de su cuerpo y la recostó en el sofá, apartando unos mechones de su rostro, observándola, se veía tan agotada.

Poniéndose de pie, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, arropándola con las cobijas, Edward se quedó con ella, velando sus sueños, Bella se había convertido en su mejor amiga sin quererlo y estaría pendiente de ella, no dejaría que se consumiera en su propia miseria. Sacando el móvil de su bolsillo le envió un mensaje de texto a Rose:

"_**Está durmiendo, ya se tranquilizó. Te amo, un beso a Mady y a ti también".**_

Puso su móvil en la mesa de noche y se quedó sentando a un lado de Bella, viéndola dormir, la castaña se movió de lugar y quedó con su rostro enfrente del de Edward, él sonrió y le acarició los cabellos, ella estaría bien, él lo sabía.

…

El timbre sonaba incesante en el departamento de Bella, pero nadie contestaba debido a que las dos personas que habitaban la estancia, estaban profundamente dormidos en una cama, abrazados de una manera extraña y retorcida, pues no se sabía dónde comenzaba uno y por dónde terminaba el otro, y lo curioso no era que dormían así porque lo habían pensado con anticipación, aquello era un acto más bien producto del sueño y gracias al subconsciente, que recordaba ciertos actos.

Bella y Edward dormían abrazados, en toda la extensión de la palabra, el rostro de Edward estaba enterrado en el cuello de Isabella, quien era, obviamente, más pequeña que él y por lo tanto ella le llegaba a la altura del pecho, por lo que el abogado estaba un poco encorvado, aparte Bella estaba dándole la espalda al cobrizo, pero aun así tenía su brazo fuertemente agarrado alrededor del de Edward, el cual la rodeaba por la cintura; el rostro de Isabella estaba apoyado sobre el otro brazo de Edward y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas de manera extraña, él ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Así que estaban acurrucados, él con zapatos, ella durmiendo pacíficamente, él rodeándola de manera inconsciente y respirándole en su cuello, y la castaña suspirando en sueños. De cierto modo, ambos podían sentir el calor corporal del otro, por esa razón no se habían despertado, y Dios sabrá cómo habían llegado a esa posición, lo cierto era que Edward luego de enviarle un mensaje a Rosalie se había quedado velando los sueños de Bella y tal vez en ese transcurso, el sueño lo había vencido, el cansancio había sido más fuerte que él y había sucumbido al sueño, el cual era tan profundo que ni siquiera había escuchado su móvil sonar cuando Rosalie lo estaba llamando a medianoche.

Edward como acto de reflejo jaló a Bella más cerca de él, suspirando en sueños, eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ninguno de los dos, en toda la noche, habían abierto los ojos ni siquiera habían salido de ese letargo en el cual se encontraban, estaban cómodos sin saberlo, pero el sonido constante del timbre hizo que Edward comenzara a removerse en la cama, gimiendo en desaprobación a ese molesto sonido. _¿Acaso no podían dejar de hacer tanto ruido?_, se preguntó medio grogui, respirando el aroma de la persona que tenía abrazada, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero al darse cuenta de que no era el olor característico de miel y vainilla que caracterizaba a Rose abrió los ojos de golpes, mirando hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con una mata de cabello marrón caoba esparcida sobre su brazo, el cual estaba comenzando a cosquillear debido a que no lo había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, Edward dejó de respirar por un momento. _¿Qué demonios hacía en la cama de Bella y con ella abrazada a su cuerpo, o bueno, él abrazado a su delgado, firme y generoso cuerpo?_ Miró rápidamente su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vestido, luego le echó una mirada a Bella y comprobó que ella, igual que él, estaba vestida con su largo mono de dormir y su suéter de algodón muy grande.

Jadeando y con cuidado de no despertarla, Edward la acomodó sobre la cama, arropándola hasta los hombros, vio como ella se removió, agarró una almohada y la abrazó, se podía decir que dormía un poco mal, pues había abierto sus piernas y estaba toda desparramada en la cama, él sonrió y se restregó el rostro con sus manos, tratando de espabilarse un poco. ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de Bella? Peor aún, ¿por qué había amanecido abrazado a ella, tan cómodamente dormido? Se sentía un poco extraño, pues las veces que no dormía en casa era debido a que estaba de viaje, y nunca amanecía con una mujer a su lado, esta vez Bella había amanecido a su lado, pero no de la forma en la cual piensan, era algo inocente y se habían abrazado sin saberlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, tanteó en busca de su móvil, pero no lo encontró, en ese momento recordó que lo había puesto en la mesa de noche de Bella, dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje tomó el móvil y apretó la pantalla, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Rose. _¡Rosalie!,_ dijo en su mente, _¿estaría molesta porque no fue a dormir a casa? ¿Cómo estaría Mady? ¡Su esposa lo mataría por no responderle! ¡Era un hombre muerto! _

El timbre volvió a sonar y Edward recordó por qué se había despertado de tan profundo y maravilloso sueño. Trastrabillando un poco a causa del sueño que aún tenía, Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta, al llegar abrió sin preguntar, tratando de reprimir un bostezo que le salía en ese momento, pero sin mucho éxito. Cuando Edward fijó su vista en la persona que tenía enfrente de él, quien lo miraba confundido, extrañado y con cierta ira en sus ojos, se quedó de piedra. Antes de que él siquiera pudiera hablar, Saúl Wilkinson en persona lo hizo.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde están Bella y mi hija? ―inquirió aquel hombre, cabreado al ver a otro hombre abrir la puerta del departamento donde vivían su ex esposa y su hija, lo que le molestaba no era eso sino ver las marcas de la almohada en su rostro, sus ojos somnolientos y su cabello de recién levantado.

―Bella está durmiendo y no puede ser molestada, Mady está bien ―contestó Edward simplemente, ignorando la obvia molestia que Saúl expresaba.

―¿Durmiendo? ―preguntó con acidez él, retando a Edward con la mirada.

―Sí. ―Edward se cuadró de hombros, y al ver como Saúl daba un paso para entrar al departamento lo detuvo con su mano―. Está durmiendo, ya te lo dije, no puedes entra…

―¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? ¡Es mi departamento! ¡Esto lo pago yo! ―gritó iracundo Saúl.

―De hecho el contrato del departamento dice que está a nombre de Madaleine y viendo que Bella es la representante legal de la niña, y a sabiendas de que Mady es menor de edad, podríamos decir que el departamento le pertenece a Isabella ―lo corrigió Edward, recordando todo lo que había podido recolectar en datos para ese caso. Él no jugaba cuando hacía lo suyo, estaba preparado para todo, sin excepciones.

―Sigo pagando el condominio y aún falta por terminar de pagar…

―Ni te atrevas ―le advirtió Edward, a sabiendas de lo que aquel hombre era capaz de hacer. ¿Por qué nunca su nombre se había relacionado con ese ser despreciable que él había conocido hace unos años atrás?―. No te metas con ellas, no están solas ―le aseguró.

Saúl lo fulminó con la mirada, lo odiaba, odiaba a Edward Cullen, sí, él lo conocía de hace unos años atrás, aquel jodido cabrón le había trancado la oportunidad de crear un maravilloso hotel.

―Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Todavía recuerdo cuando fuiste a pedir mis servicios para expropiar los terrenos que pertenecían a ese orfanato. ¿Cómo crees que quede tu empresa si esa información se filtra? Sería una bomba, el gran arquitecto sobornando a un abogado de renombre, solo para sacar a esas pobres criaturas de su única casa, ¿y para qué? Para hacer un hotel del cual solo se beneficiaría él, sería feo, Saúl Wilkinson, ¿no es así? ―cuestionó Edward, con toda la maldad del mundo, observó con satisfacción como Saúl se quedaba en silencio―. Sí, puedo decirlo en cualquier momento, a cualquier revista, Saúl, así que ¡aléjate de Mady y de Isabella! ―le ordenó, hablando entre dientes.

―No me digas que eres su nuevo amante ―repuso con burla Saúl.

―Felizmente casado y sin intención de engañar a mi mujer con nadie que no sea ella misma, Saúl, a diferencia de ti, no me considero tan poco hombre para engañar a mi mujer. Ahora vete y nos vemos en tribunales, así como tú me mandaste a decir con tu abogado ―se despidió Edward, empujándolo para cerrar la puerta.

―Es mi hija, Ed…

―Y Bella su madre, cabrón, que no se te olvide. No la hundas más de lo que ya está, porque entonces te hundiré yo a ti ―le amenazó Edward―. Para tu información, Bella es una amiga, olvídate de cualquier cosa morbosa y mal pensada que estés maquinando en esa cabeza tuya, ahora si me disculpas. ―Sin más, Edward le trancó la puerta en las narices a Saúl, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Bella de pie, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ella estaba allí, como congelada.

―Bella ―susurró él y ella lo miró, en ese momento Edward supo que había hecho lo mejor corriendo a Saúl, la castaña lo miró por un rato antes de esbozar una media sonrisa, fue entonces que Edward soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió de vuelta.

Él siempre la defendería, ayudaría a Bella, su amiga.

* * *

**Jado (es Hola es un idioma que he inventado) ¿Cómo están este viernes hermoso y comienzo de Noviembre? Yo brincando en una pata porque primero estoy actualizando, segundo este mes para mi es maravilloso y sé que hermosas cosas vendrán y tercero porque les ando publicando *.***

**Ahora, entrando en materia ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? *.* ¿No es tierno? Ya comenzaron los acercamientos Ed&Bells y aunque todavía no hay nada amoroso de por medio, ya veremos como se van dando las cosas **

**Escucho sus teorías.**

**Les quiero dar mil y un gracias por todos sus comentarios, Followers y Fav, se los agradezco en el alma y a las lectoras silenciosas ¡un besote!**

***Espacio publicitario* Les recuerdo que la historia tiene un trailer el cual pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de FF, también tengo un grupo en FB donde compartimos ideas, hablamos de cosas sin sentido, subo spoilers, etc, etc...si quieren agregarse solo busquen el link en mi perfil de FF**

**Ahora si, yo me despido (tengo que estudiar para física ¬¬) hasta una próxima oportunidad, se despide Osbe desde Venezuela **

**01/11/2013**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimiento a Yanina Barboza por betear el capítulo, dar ideas para situaciones graciosas y ser más parte de esto que yo. I love ya' bitch**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener temas fuertes como lo son el aborto, la infidelidad, depresión y entre otros temas así que si eres sensible a esos temas, abstente de leer.**

**N/A: Chicas, disculpen la demora del capítulo, se supone que la actualización es el viernes, pero me cortaron el servicio de internet y es una jodida mierda. Además hubo ciertos detalles técnicos y no pensaba subir el capítulo así. De hecho este capítulo lo ha subido mi genialosa beta, por eso la amo con mi corazón. Sin más nada que decir, pueden ir en paz.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_**7:00 a.m.**_

Era su primer día de trabajo y Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio con los tobillos cruzados, viendo los papeles que tenía en frente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ordenarlos? ¿Botarlos? ¿Archivarlos? ¿Leerlos? ¡No sabía qué tenía que hacer!

Edward por su parte estaba dentro de la oficina firmando papeles, hablando con personas y cada cierto tiempo salía a verificar que Bella no necesitara nada o tuviera una pregunta por ser respondida. Al llegar él le había dicho lo básico que tenía que hacer, responder llamados, correos electrónicos y anotar una que otra cosa, eso era todo por el momento. Luego se había ido a la oficina a meterse en lo suyo, y había dejado a Bella frente al escritorio impecablemente ordenado, sin embargo Bella no entendía nada, ella era una arquitecta, no una secretaria.

Isabella veía los papeles enfrente de ella con su ceño fruncido, los papeles decían cosas que ella no entendía, con un suspiro de resignación los tomó y comenzó a leerlos, para ver si entendía algo. Tenía que acostumbrase, este ahora era su trabajo, no podía dejar mal a Edward, no cuando él era quien la estaba ayudando. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no escuchó cuando Edward caminó hacia su escritorio y la observó por un largo rato, viendo como ella fruncía su ceño ante cada palabra "rara" que leía.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Edward sobresaltándola, Bella soltó los papeles que tenía en la mano haciendo que se desparramaran en la mesa, ella miró a Edward y sonrió a modo de disculpa. El cobrizo la miraba divertido.

―¿Leo? ―preguntó en vez de responder.

―¿Qué lees? ―quiso saber él.

―Esto. ―Señaló ella los papeles sobre la mesa, quedándose en silencio un rato.

―¿Para qué lees eso, Bella? ―inquirió el cobrizo, viendo los papeles de trámites de divorcios, pedidos de custodias y otras cosas las cuales él ya había finiquitado.

―No lo sé ―admitió, encogiéndose de hombros―. Solo que cuando abrí el cajón del escritorio todo eso estaba allí, uno encima del otro, entonces los saqué y… ―Edward esperó pacientemente, esperando que ella terminara de hablar―. ¿Qué se supone que haga con ellos? ―increpó finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos, Edward rio sin poder evitarlo.

―Bella, todo esto ya está finiquitado, lo único que tienes que hacer es archivarlo en los estantes que están justo detrás de ti ―le explicó amablemente, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

―¡Oh!, lo siento, debí suponerlo ―dijo Bella apenada, tomando los papeles en las manos para acomodarlos en una montaña equilibrada.

―No hay problema. Ahora voy adentro a seguir trabajando ―le avisó él, ella asintió―. Cualquier duda me llamas, Bella, ¿entendido? ―preguntó Edward.

―Sí. ―La chica se volteó en la silla con los papeles y empezó a guárdalos.

_**8:00 a.m.**_

―Edward, tienes una llamada del señor Haconski, dice que es urgente hablar contigo ―le informó Bella en la puerta de la oficina, extendiéndole el teléfono, el aludido frunció el ceño, ¿para qué le extendía el teléfono y por qué lo mantenía lejos de su boca tapando la bocina?―. ¿Te lo paso? ―preguntó caminando hacia él, aún con teléfono en mano.

―Claro ―aseguró Edward, ella le dio el teléfono y él lo recibió, pero antes de contestar la llamada le dijo―: Por cierto, Bella, este teléfono tiene extensión con el mío ―le señaló el de su oficina―, solo debes apretar el número cinco y la llamada automáticamente se transfiere aquí, también si tú me quieres hablar para preguntarme algo, solo marcas el dos, sin necesidad de venir aquí o traerme el móvil ―le aclaró sin ser burlón, y Bella enrojeció.

―Sí, por supuesto, entendido ―balbuceó―. Lo siento ―murmuró después, saliendo de la oficina roja como un tomate, Edward rio a carcajadas antes de responder.

_**9:00 a.m.**_

Bella ya manejaba expertamente las llamadas telefónicas y sabía que podía transferírselas a Edward con solo apretar un botón, había sido vergonzoso cuando le había llevado el teléfono a su oficina y él le había dicho que no era necesario, pero ¿qué iba a saber ella que existían extensiones telefónicas? Esa no era su profesión, debían comprenderla.

Ya había respondido los correos electrónicos siguiendo las órdenes de Edward y ahora estaba concentrada en unos documentos nuevos que él le había dicho se los pusiera por separado en carpetas etiquetadas con el nombre de los casos, cuando de repente un pitido muy fuerte se escuchó de alguna parte cerca de su puesto de trabajo, haciendo que diera un grito ahogado y lanzara todos los papeles al suelo. Asegurándose que nadie la viera, y que la puerta de Edward estuviera cerrada, se levantó de su asiento y se metió debajo del escritorio de aluminio y vidrio para recoger todos los papeles, pero de nuevo escuchó el pitido, y esta vez, la voz de Edward fuerte y clara la hizo levantar la cabeza, dándose contra el vidrio

―¡Auch! ―se quejó más alto de lo que quería.

―¿Bella? ―llamó Edward por el intercomunicador.

La aludida trató de responder y de levantarse pero no podía, al parecer su tacón se había quedado trancado en una rendija del escritorio.

A los pocos segundos Edward abrió la puerta de su oficina, encontrándose con una Bella de rodillas bajo el escritorio, sobándose la cabeza, con expresión de derrota en su rostro y muchos papeles en el suelo.

―¿Qué haces allí abajo? ―preguntó él incrédulo, acercándose para ayudarla a salir, pero Bella se volvió a dar contra el vidrio.

―Joder, ¡auch! ¡Edward, con cuidado! ―chilló ella.

―Lo siento ―canturreó él, rodeando el escritorio para quedar detrás de ella, el espacio era muy pequeño y sabrá Dios cómo esa mujer se había quedado trancada allí, Edward rodó la silla y se inclinó para tomarla del pie y sacarla de allí, luego sus manos tomaron la pequeña cintura de Bella y la jaló un poco, pero ella no cedía, al parecer recogía los papeles―. Bella, sal y luego recoges eso, volverás a quedarte encerrada ―le aseguró Edward, jalándola nuevamente.

―Un segundo ―pidió ella, moviéndose un poco, haciendo que las manos de Edward rodaran por su costado y se apoyaran inconscientemente en su espalda baja, ella estaba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en este mismo, mientras con la otra recogía los papeles, pero aun así la posición de ambos era inadecuada.

De repente la castaña salió con una sonrisa victoriosa, con unos cabellos flojos en su rostro y chocó contra Edward quien la tomó de los hombros inclinándola contra el escritorio, los papeles volvieron a caer y Bella maldijo por lo bajo.

―Ser secretaria es difícil ―admitió ella, riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

―Un poco ―admitió Edward, riéndose en su cuello, estaban muy cerca―. Ven, yo te ayudo a recoger este desastre ―dijo él, alejándose de ella para recoger unos papeles que estaban un poco más allá.

Bella recogió los que estaban en la mesa, pero había otros en el piso, sin dudarlo se agachó para recogerlos, sin embargo había otros un poco más lejos, así que acuclillada caminó hasta ellos. Cuando se fue a levantar no se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba frente a ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, diría ella, y justo cuando elevaba su rostro este quedó entre las piernas de Edward, un poco más arriba de su miembro, ella podía ver la tela perfectamente planchada color azul rey del pantalón de vestir de aquel hombre, se movió rápidamente para alejarse avergonzada, pero algo se lo impidió. Su cabello se había quedado enredado en la hebilla del cinturón de Edward y su rostro estaba muy cerca... ¡de la zona íntima de su jefe! _¿Había algo más vergonzoso que eso? ¿Acaso podían pasarle más cosas en su primer día de trabajo? ¡Edward la despediría! _Bella intentó moverse rápidamente, pero mientras más lo hacía, más su cabello se enredaba.

―Espera, espera, Bella ―pidió Edward, tranquilizándola un poco para poder desenganchar el cabello de ella de su hebilla, la castaña no respondió pero se quedó tranquila, con los ojos cerrados y esperando que todo pasara rápido. El cobrizo cuidadosamente tomó el cabello de ella y lo sacó de su hebilla, despeinándola en el acto―. ¡Listo! ―exclamó sonriente, ayudándola a levantarse.

Una vez de pie, Bella le dio la espalda a Edward murmurando un penoso "gracias", no lo quería ver a los ojos, sería demasiado vergonzoso, así que se limitó a ir hacia los estantes detrás de ella para conseguir las carpetas que necesitaba. Edward negó con su cabeza divertido y dijo:

―Volveré a trabajar.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo, justo cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina cerrarse suspiró.

_¡Aquello era más difícil de lo que pensaba!_

_**11:00 a.m.**_

Bella sonreía victoriosa en su asiento, habían pasado dos horas en las cuales había salido airosa de cualquier problema, gracias a Dios no había sucedido nada vergonzoso como eso de engancharse el cabello en la hebilla del cinturón de tu jefe y quedar justamente al frente de su miembro, de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, pero ahora estaba tranquila, ajustando unas citas en el agenda de Edward y fue entonces que el intercomunicador sonó.

―¿Bella? ―llamó Edward, ella sonrió al ver aquel aparato, ya le había tomado la técnica, solo había que apretar el botón rojo y hablar, no era tan difícil.

―¿Sí? ―respondió con una sonrisa tonta, luego de muchas vergüenzas, ya se estaba comenzando a sentir cómoda con el trabajo.

―¿Podrías traerme un café? La máquina está en la sala de conferencia que tienes a tu derecha, la primera puerta ―explicó él.

―¿Cómo te gusta el café? ―inquirió ella.

―Negro y con una cucharada de azúcar ―contestó.

―Entendido, ya te lo llevo. ―Y sin más dejó de pulsar el botón.

…

Veinte minutos después, Bella tocaba la puerta de la oficina de Edward con café en mano, al menos aquello no había sido desastroso, ella sabía cocinar.

―Adelante. ―Escuchó del otro lado y entró, Edward al verla dejó lo que estaba haciendo―. Veo que no tuviste problemas con el café ―musitó con cierto deje burlón, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No te burles, esto es difícil ―admitió ella, caminando hacia Edward, justo cuando le estaba entregando el café algo se atravesó en su camino y solo eso bastó para que el café caliente cayera en los pantalones de Edward, al parecer su suerte había terminado.

―Oh, Edward, lo siento tanto, soy muy torpe ―dijo la castaña apenada, buscando algo con que secarlo, el cobrizo solo reía a carcajada limpia. ¿Bella podía ser más torpe?―. Déjame ayudarte con esa mancha. ―Con su vista encontró unas servilletas en el escritorio de Edward y las cogió para luego comenzar a frotarlas contra el pantalón del cobrizo, tratando de secar y sacar aquella mancha, Edward comenzó a sentirse incómodo, él estaba enamorado de su esposa y solo tenía ojos para ella, pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre y que Bella lo estuviera frotando de esa forma le hacía sentir cosas que no debería sentir.

―Bella ―la llamó él, pero ella seguía enfrascada en su tarea con demasiado empeño―. Bella, por favor, déjalo así, solo es una mancha. Bella… ―seguía diciendo, pero era en vano, ella lo continuó haciendo―. ¡Bella, para! ―le gritó finalmente, tomando las manos de ella para alejarlas de esa zona que comenzaba severamente a molestarle, fue entonces que la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que le causaba a su jefe.

―Yo… ―balbuceó mirándolo a los ojos.

―Deja, yo me encargo de eso, anda a conocer un poco el bufete ―le sugirió Edward amablemente, quitándole la servilleta de las manos.

Bella asintió con la mirada abajo y salió de allí corriendo.

Edward suspiró relajado al verla salir de su oficina, Bella era peligrosa, era demasiado torpe, pero tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo mejoraría. Mirando su obvia erección trató de pensar en cualquier cosa, aquello había sido puro instinto, él no podía controlar sus erecciones y mucho menos cuando lo estaban estimulando. ¡Aquello era de locos!

Poniéndose de pie fue en busca de un cambio de ropa. Aquel sería un largo día.

_**12:00 p.m.**_

―Edward, ¿quieres que te deje un día en específico libre? ¿Te ordeno los documentos por orden alfabético, importancia o fecha? ―Bella entró a la oficina del abogado con una hermosa cola de caballo pegada a la nuca, alejando cualquier cabello de su frente que pudiera haberse salido en una de sus tantas torpezas en todo el día, su maquillaje era muy sutil, pero sus labios estaban resaltados por un labial color rojo pasión, ella usaba una falda tubo negra con una camisa de gasa blanca, la cual tenía aberturas en los hombros haciéndole una linda caída y de zapatos llevaba unos tacones de plataformas del mismo color de sus labios, rojo. Ella era una mujer atractiva, pero no era lo físico que llamaba su atención sino la manera en como se proyectaba interiormente.

En su mano tenía una pequeña tablet y daba pequeños golpes de vez en cuando. _Por lo menos aquello sí lo sabía usar,_ pensó la castaña. Edward levantó la vista de los papeles en los que trabajaba y la vio, iba a responderle, pero sorpresivamente Bella lo dejó sin palabras. Estaba muy hermosa el día de hoy y no era que no la hubiera visto cuando llegó ese día a su oficina, puntualmente y dispuesta a trabajar, pero ahora la veía detalladamente, desde el ceño fruncido que tenía en esos momentos, hasta como se tambaleaba en los tacones y cruzaba sus pies balaceándose de atrás hacia delante.

Bella al no escuchar respuesta apartó su vista de la tablet y observó a Edward quien la veía muy concentrado.

―Edward ―llamó ella, él parpadeó y esperó―, te hice unas preguntas ―le recordó amablemente.

―¡Oh, sí! Bella, ¿puedes relajarte cinco minutos? Ya es la hora de almorzar y tú has estado desde la seis de la mañana en esos tacones y temo seriamente por el bienestar de tus pies. ―Edward rio al decir eso pero era cierto, Bella había estado para arriba y para abajo preguntándole cosas todo el día, arreglando citas, programando reuniones, echándole café encima, cayéndose, dejando caer papeles, pasándole llamadas telefónicas y muchas cosas más sin descansar, y ya iba a ser la hora del almuerzo, no obstante ella seguía preguntando cosas. Isabella lo miró de mala manera―. Además, ya tienes todo bajo control, ya no hay más derrames de café, ni personas trancadas en un escritorio, relájate un poco, tampoco soy tan estricto ―musitó él, recostándose en su asiento y girando en él.

―Edward ―volvió a llamar Bella―, es en serio, no me hagas esto peor de lo que es ―suplicó, apenada.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo?

― ¡Esto! ―chilló ella señalándose―, darme un trabajo, ayudarme con Mady y ahora decirme que me relaje en el trabajo donde tú eres mi jefe y en el cual he apestado todo el día ―respondió Bella―. Es poco profesional ―agregó al final, bufando.

―Bella ―advirtió él.

―Nada de "Bella" ―dijo ella mofándose―. Me siento inútil, ¿sabías? Y si a eso le agregamos todas las cosas vergonzosas por la que he pasado hoy y por la cual te he hecho pasar…

―No ―la cortó él―. Hago esto porque quiero, puedo y se me da la regalada gana ―habló él, levantándose―. No eres ninguna paria, Bella, solo te pido que te relajes un poco…

―Pero quiero hacer mi trabajo bien ―repuso ella, porfiada.

―Lo estás haciendo bie…

―¡No! Ni lo digas, he apestado todo el día en esto, ¡te lancé un café encima! ¿Qué persona en su primer día de trabajo hace eso? De paso hice que te diera… ―Ella se calló abruptamente―. Me quedé trancada en un escritorio, te pasé una llamada trayéndote el teléfono a la oficina cuando solo tenía que apretar un botón, y si sigo contando nunca terminaré ―gritó furiosa.

Edward la observó severo y bufó molesto, Bella lo hacía molestar más rápido que su propia esposa.

―¿Quieres que sea un jefe estricto? ―preguntó él con voz seria.

―Solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo ―contestó ella.

―Los sábados y los domingos son intocables para mí, ordena los documentos por importancia, luego fecha y orden alfabético ―dijo Edward, ignorándola―. La hora de comida es la una de la tarde, se da una hora para comer, sales a las cuatro. Tienes que organizarme un viaje a Los Ángeles, debo volar dentro de poco, en ese viaje estarán clientes importantes. Si pudieras enviarle un ramo de flores a Rose, te estaría agradecido, también tienes que dejar un día a la semana desocupado porque le prometí a tu hija llevarla a pasear… Unos abogados vendrán la semana que viene a una reunión, tiene que estar todo en perfecto orden…

―Edward ―llamó Bella.

―... La reunión es en la mañana, así que ese día te necesitaré más temprano que nunca para que los atiendas y anotes ciertas cosas que te diré ―prosiguió él hablando. ¿Ella no quería trabajar?, pues allí tenía bastante en que ocuparse―. Si no tienes una pregunta que hacer, puedes retirarte, Bella ―le informó, levantándose de su asiento para ir a ver por el ventanal de su oficina, estaba molesto por una extraña razón.

―Edward ―llamó ella, nuevamente.

―¿Qué? ―espetó él de manera brusca.

―Lo siento, yo no quería… yo… solo quiero hacer mi trabajo bien, todo el día me la he pasado cometiendo errores y sé que ya me quieres despedir porque no estoy siendo de ayuda… ―Un sollozo interrumpió las palabras de Bella, estaba llorando.

Edward se volteó automáticamente, ¿por qué lloraba?

―Bella ―murmuró él, suspirando hondo, pasándose las manos por el cabello, aflojándose la corbata, esa mujer era terca, exasperante y lo podía poner molesto en cuestión de segundos, y ahora estaba mortificado porque la había hecho llorar. ¿Acaso eso eran las hormonas de las mujeres o qué?

―Antes de que me despidas yo renuncio, Edward, porque sé que no soy buena, pero ¡no soy una jodida secretaria!, yo estudié para ser arquitecta, ¿comprendes? Y de la noche a la mañana por culpa de Saúl tengo que hacer cosas que en mi vida he hecho… ―La máscara para pestañas de Isabella estaba toda regada por debajo de sus ojos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

―Bella ―repitió él, caminando hacia ella.

―Ahora tendré que buscar un trabajo y ¿dónde lo voy a conseguir? ¡Soy una terrible persona!, lo sé, te hice enojar, por eso me hablaste así y ni siquiera sé por qué demonios lloro, ¡malditas hormonas! ―exclamó medio riéndose. Edward sonrió ante lo absurdo de la situación, en menos de lo que canta un gallo el cobrizo la tenía entre sus brazos―. Lo siento ―musitó Bella, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

―Yo siento haberte gritado, pero es que eres muy terca, exasperante, perfeccionista, torpe y de nuevo terca, ¡es lo que tú digas y punto! ―exclamó él, frotando la espalda de la joven que le llegaba a los hombros gracias a los tacones.

―Estoy despedida, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella hipando.

―Claro que no, Bella, pero tienes que prometerme que te calmarás un poco, no puedes pretender hacer todo bien el primer día, y si lo hicieras entonces no serías humana. Los seres humanos siempre cometemos errores, además aún tendrás toda esta semana para adaptarte ―la confortó él, apegándola más a su pecho. Odiaba que las mujeres lloraran y más si esa persona era Bella, ella ya había entrado a su círculo de personas intocables, junto con su esposa y Mady―. Ahora vamos a comer algo, ¿vale? ―cuestionó él, separándola de su pecho para secar sus lágrimas, mirándola a los ojos.

Verde contra marrón.

―Está bien ―dijo ella con resignación, respirando hondo, Edward besó su frente y la rodeó por los hombros, tomando las llaves de su auto para ir a comer junto con Bella.

_¿Cómo serían los demás días con Bella trabajando tan cerca de él?,_ era la pregunta del cobrizo. Sin duda serían dignos de observar, siendo ella tan torpe algo tendría que suceder.

…

Isabella estaba en su casa, descalza y con su ropa de oficina toda arrugada, era un poco más de las siete de la noche y ella recién llegaba de un día de trabajo tedioso. Trabajar con Edward era divertido y a medida que los días pasaban se le hacía más sencillo manejar los artefactos de oficina, ya eran menos las veces que hacía cosas embarazosas, no obstante una que otra vez metía la pata, como hace un día que había dañado la fotocopiadora porque había introducido las hojas blancas donde no eran y había apretado botones que no tenía que apretar.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Bella se lanzó en el sofá, moviendo sus pies, relajándolos de los altos tacones, y justo en ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó.

_¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?,_ se preguntó la castaña, levantándose del sofá con pereza para ir a abrir.

No había ni terminado de abrir la puerta cuando Saúl prácticamente se le echaba encima.

―Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ―preguntó su ex marido, desesperado porque lo escuchara.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Si es para hablar conmigo no tengo nada por decir y si es para ver a tu hija, está dormida ―contestó ella cortante, dando un paso hacia atrás deliberadamente, mientras tomaba la puerta con una mano y la sostenía con fuerza, solo por si acaso tenía que cerrársela en las narices.

―Bella, escúchame, por favor ―suplicó él, mirándola arrepentido. Y en lo único que Bella podía pensar era que era un maldito pendejo, ¿cómo se había podido casar con otra? ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente!

―No, Saúl, ya tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar conmigo y elegiste llevarme a tribunales.

―Bella, por favor… ―rogó el hombre, agarrándola del brazo.

―¡No!, y sueltamente por favor, me estás lastimando. ―La castaña hizo amague de sacudirse la pesada mano de su ex marido, pero él era fuerte.

―Escúchame un momento, luego me corres si quieres, pero cambié de idea. Lo pensé mejor y ya no quiero la custodia compartida de Mady, solo quiero que la lleves en vacaciones y que le permitas que me llame cuando ella quiera ―explicó Saúl, hablando en voz baja, rogando internamente que ella lo perdonara por el error que había cometido.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién te piensas que eres? ¿Con qué derecho juegas conmigo y con tu hija? ¿Me amenazas con quitarme la custodia y ahora quieres que la lleve solo en vacaciones? ―preguntó furiosa. _¿A qué estaba jugando Saúl?_

―Lo sé, sé que estuve mal, pero lo pensé mejor y el mejor lugar para Mady es contigo. ¿Crees que podemos llegar a un acuerdo? ¿Por el bienestar de Mady? ―preguntó, esperanzado.

Bella se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, sopesando sus opciones, por fin tenía lo que quería, la rendición de Saúl, su brazo torcido y no lo desaprovecharía, algo lo había hecho cambiar de idea y fuera lo que fuese estaba agradecida, no se sentía psicológicamente preparada para tener una lucha con él en tribunales y mucho menos por su hija, porque Mady era tanto suya como de él.

―Por mi hija cualquiera cosa ―contestó ella―. Pero quiero todo por escrito ―agregó aún a la defensiva, esta vez no sería una tonta, si él quería llegar a un acuerdo más le valía firmar ciertos papeles donde quedara estipulado todo.

―Lo que quieras ―concedió él sin chistar, brindándole un sonrisa―. ¿Ahora puedo ver a Mady? Sé que estuvo enferma. ―Bella dudó un poco y él hizo un puchero―. Aunque sea solo para velar sus sueños ―insistió―, la extraño ―admitió apenado por su falta en varias semanas, con un suspiro Bella lo dejó entrar.

…

Rosalie estaba en la cama junto con Edward, tratando de decidirse en si decirle o no a su esposo lo que había decidido hace varios días atrás.

Luego de pensarlo mucho y consultarlo con su almohada, Rosalie había decidido probar suerte con un vientre de alquiler, total no tenía nada que perder, lo más malo que podía ocurrir era que no funcionara y ya ella estaba casi completamente curada hacia los resultados negativos, aun así habían cosas que la inquietaba como por ejemplo: ¿Quién sería la mujer que albergaría a su hijo durante nueve meses? Sin lugar a duda tendría que ser alguien que a ella le pareciera higiénica, saludable y confiable, no podía ser cualquier loca de la calle, por su mente había pasado la idea de ir a las clínicas especializadas en eso, pero no había querido ir porque lo quería hacer en conjunto con Edward, sin embargo aún no se animaba a decírselo. ¿Qué pensaría él?, ella sabía que su esposo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ella y la rubia de verdad quería probar suerte con ese método, así que tomando una fuerte respiración y aprovechando que estaba acurrucada junto a él, se animó internamente.

"_Es tu esposo, Rosalie, y él estaría dispuesto a matarse para mantenerte con vida_", se dijo en su mente.

Con un fuerte suspiro lo llamó.

―Edward.

El aludido la miró automáticamente, apartando su vista del plasma que tenía enfrente de él, esperando que ella hablara, la rubia se acomodó en la cama y se sentó quedando frente a Edward, con sus manos en su regazo y su cabello suelto naturalmente sobre sus hombros, pero no habló.

―¿Qué sucede, cielo? ―inquirió Edward, jalando la manos de Rose para jugar con ellas, ella siguió sin hablar―. ¿Rose? ―llamó preocupado.

―Quisiera probar lo del vientre de alquiler, lo estuve pensando y decidí que con intentarlo no perdemos nada, Edward, al fin y al cabo el bebé será nuestro y yo aún no puedo intentar salir embarazada, no hasta que termine mi tratamiento contra los fibromas, y para serte sincera no quiero esperar más tiempo, quiero un bebé justo ahora, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo quiero y punto ―dijo ella rápidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, balbuceando.

Edward detuvo sus caricias e hizo que Rose lo mirara a los ojos, dichos ojos estaban ya anegados en lágrimas.

―Rose…

―Por favor ―lo interrumpió ella, rápidamente―. Sé que hemos pasado ya por mucho, Edward, pero por favor… quiero un bebé, quiero a nuestro hijo ―murmuró ella temblando por los sollozos, su mirada era tan suplicante, desesperada―. Sé que es incómodo para ti y cansón, pero…

―Lo haremos ―la cortó él, secando unas lágrimas que se habían derramado de los ojos de su esposa―. Lo haremos, Rosalie, cualquier cosa que tengamos que hacer lo haremos juntos, cariño. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿recuerdas? ―le murmuró él, señalando su alianza de matrimonio, ella sonrió asintiendo―. Y siempre lo estaremos ―juró besando la frente de ella.

―Gracias ―musitó ella, hipando, Edward apretó sus ojos y suspiró.

_Lo que sea por su esposa._

―Tú solo dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré ―aseguró, mirándola a los ojos―. No llores, cariño, sabes que no me gusta ―la regañó suavemente, secando sus lágrimas.

―Te amo ―murmuró ella.

―Te amo, Rose ―le murmuró seriamente, para luego besarla en la boca, era un beso lento, dulce, sin prisas. Las manos de Edward se posaron en el cuello de Rosalie, subiendo hasta su nuca, apegándola más a él, la rubia se movió un poco de su sitio y ladeó su cabeza, abriendo un poco más su boca, subiendo la intensidad del beso.

Edward la sostuvo con fuerza cuando Rosalie se quiso subir encima de él, posicionándola sobre su regazo con las piernas de Rose a sus lados, el cobrizo apartó el cabello de su esposa y rompió el beso, esta vez besando detrás de su oreja.

La rubia se removió impaciente sobre él y buscó su boca de prisa, succionando los labios de su esposo con premura, pero Edward la detuvo.

―Calma ―susurró sobre sus labios, respirando agitado. El cobrizo llevó sus largos dedos al escote de la pijama de su esposa, debajo de aquella camisa de seda de tirantes no había nada más, solo desnudez. Los dedos de Edward recorrieron esa zona una y otra vez, sin tocar de más, viendo cómo Rosalie reaccionaba bajo sus caricias, su respiración se había hecho errática y sus pezones se habían endurecido.

Con cuidado Edward deslizó uno de los tirante de la pijama de Rose, viéndola a los ojos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaba íntimamente con su esposa? Meses._

Con el mismo cuidado bajó el otro, haciendo que la camisa descendiera considerablemente, pero sin todavía descubrir los senos de Rose, esta última siseó por lo bajo cuando Edward la tomó de la cintura y la sentó justamente encima de su erección.

Rosalie comenzó a frotarse suavemente contra él, haciendo que la camisa bajara el resto del recorrido, dejando sus pechos al aire, Edward aprovechó eso para tomarlos entre sus manos, apretujándolos un poco, eso dio como resultado que Rose diera un salto inesperado cayendo abruptamente sobre el miembro de Edward, ambos jadearon de la impresión.

Prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo al seco, Edward buscó los labios de Rose y los besó urgentemente, pero sin llegar a ser abrumador, y Rosalie se aprovechó de eso para seguir frotándose contra la obvia erección de su esposo.

Ambos jadeaban en la boca del otro, Rose fue la primera en cortar el beso y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Edward, buscando más fricción, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, estaba muy excitada y solamente eran roces, porque no había ni penetración ni nada más. Solo caricias vagas.

Edward besó el hombro de Rose y lo mordisqueó suavemente, tomándola de la espalda para hacer más presión, estaban bien como estaban, la mano de Edward bajó lentamente a la espalda baja de Rose, manteniéndola quieta en ese lugar, apaciguando sus movimientos, ya estaba comenzando a descontrolarse.

―Allí ―le ordenó quedamente en el oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de este mismo, Edward la tomó de la cintura y la guió, llevándola justo a donde quería, ayudándola en la presión.

―La ropa… ―murmuró Rosalie perdida en las emociones, pero el cobrizo la ignoró, aquello era mucho más placentero, por más raro que sonara.

Las manos de Rose se apoyaban firmemente en el pecho de su marido y su boca daba pequeños besos al hombro de Edward, a medida que la fricción y los segundos pasaban la anticipación crecía en ellos, así como también el deseo. Ya no era simplemente un balanceo, ahora eran pequeños saltos que Rosalie daba inconscientemente y Edward no se quejaba, así que ¿por qué hacerlo ella?

De la boca de Rosalie salió una exclamación, pero Edward no la pudo entender muy bien debido a que estaba concentrado en los senos que tocaban sus manos, pero tenía algo que ver con Dios.

Rose dio un pequeño chillido cuando Edward la embistió con ropa y todo. Ella necesitaba más contacto, buscando los labios de Edward los besó profundamente, enredando su lengua con la de él.

Justo cuando Edward la estaba rodando para que quedara debajo de él, el teléfono sonó.

―No contestes ―murmuró Rosalie, tratando de sacar la franelilla que Edward usaba, por un momento el aludido ignoró los repiques del móvil, pero estos eran constates, así que se separó un poco de su esposa para tomar el aparato.

―Edward ―protestó la rubia, tratando de quitárselo.

―Rosalie ―replicó él, sosteniéndola en su puesto. Los dos se desafiaron con la mirada, pero fue Rose quien se dio por vencida primero, con un suspiro se bajó del cuerpo de Edward y buscó su camisa para colocársela, ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Edward se recostó en el cabecero y cerró sus ojos, tratando de canalizar sus emociones. No había tocado a Rosalie en meses y eso le estaba pasando factura. Su móvil sonando lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

―Hola ―contestó el cobrizo un poco agitado.

―_¡Saúl ya no quiere la custodia! _―le gritaron del otro lado.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó, qué te dijo? ―preguntó, apresurado. La erección que segundos antes tenía, ya no estaba.

―_Dice que ya no la quiere, que solo quiere que la lleve en las vacaciones. Pero aun así le dije que quería todo por escrito, no quiero que después diga otra cosa_ ―explicó ella, exaltada.

―Qué bueno, Bella, te dije que todo se iba a solucionar ―dijo Edward, emocionado. Rosalie lo miró interrogativa―. Y ni siquiera necesitaste de mis servicios ―se rio él.

―_No digas eso, esto es por ti, escuché cuando lo amenazaste. Gracias, Edward_ ―murmuró ella a punto del llanto.

―No es nada, Bella, siempre estaremos para ti ―le dijo él, estirando su mano para meter a Rosalie entre sus brazos. Y sin decir más Bella colgó.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Rose, preocupada, pero aún un poco enojada por la interrupción, ¡tan bien que estaba todo!

―Nada, solo que Saúl se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y ahora no quiere la custodia de Mady ―respondió tranquilo. Su esposa sonrió, alegre por su amiga.

―Eso está bien ―murmuró ella, para luego quedarse en silencio.

El momento había muerto.

…

Al día siguiente, Rosalie y Edward estaban en el parque, era día sábado y habían salido para celebrar la buena nueva.

Edward y Mady jugaban a la pelota dentro de la periferia de las dos amigas, pero había algo extraño en Rosalie ese día y Bella lo notó.

―Rose, ¿sucede algo? ―preguntó siendo cautelosa, bebiendo del refresco en su mano, para luego mirarla a los ojos, la rubia estaba feliz, pero extraña.

La aludida se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que dijo:

―Bella, hemos decidido alquilar un vientre. ―Esperó impaciente la reacción de su amiga, pero esta fue de júbilo.

―¡Eso es excelente, Rose! ―exclamó la castaña, abrazándola efusivamente.

―Sí, pero… ―La rubia guardó silencio.

―¿Pero, qué? ―cuestionó Bella―. No me digas que Edward te dijo que no…

―¡No! ―gritó Rose, negando con su cabeza―. Es solo que el lunes iré con él para empezar todo el procedimiento, sin embargo tengo mis reservas en cuanto a la mujer que escogeré para que sea la "madre de mi hijo" por esos nueve meses ―admitió con un mohín.

―Pero se supone que allá les darán catálogos y charlas, los orientarán, ¿no? ―increpó Bella, buscando con la mirada a Mady quien estaba ahora en la espalda de su amigo.

―Sí ―respondió susurrante ella.

Bella se volteó abruptamente hacia Rose y preguntó directamente:

―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Rosalie?

―Bella, tengo miedo de qué mujer pueda escoger, así estudie a todas las mujeres detalladamente nunca les tendré la suficiente confianza como para ser capaz de darles mis óvulos fecundados. ¿Cómo voy a hacer si no confío en ella? Quisiera que la mujer que Edward y yo eligiéramos la conociéramos de antes, no sé, o al menos se ganara mi confianza. ¿Y si elegimos a una loca y luego se queda con mi hijo? Tengo que estudiar profundamente a cada mujer que me propongan, no puede ser una decisión tomada a la ligera, a pesar de que habrá documentos legales de por medio… no sé ―culminó la rubia con un suspiro de derrota.

Bella se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que Rosalie le acababa de decir y tenía razón, ¿dónde iba a conseguir a una mujer en la que confiara lo suficiente como para alquilar su vientre y tener a su hijo? Sin duda era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

―Tal vez si conociéramos a alguien, a quien le tuviéramos la confianza suficiente, dispuesta a alquilarnos su vientre, sería capaz de pagarle lo que fuera, de hacer lo que fuera porque aceptara ―habló Rosalie para sí misma, y en ese momento algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Isabella.

"_Tal vez si conociéramos a alguien, a quien le tuviéramos la confianza suficiente…"_, la voz de Rosalie se coló en su mente.

―Sé que nos tardaremos más, pero quiero a mi bebé y quiero que su "incubadora" sea la mejor ―ella seguía hablando.

¿Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿Bella sería capaz de prestar su vientre? Vio a Rosalie quien a su vez observaba a Mady con tanto anhelo y sintió pena, ellos la estaban ayudando tanto, ¿y ella qué hacía? Nada, se sentía mala persona y antes de que pudiera procesar bien la idea en su mente ya la pregunta había sido lanzada al viento.

―Rosalie, ¿y si yo soy esa mujer que te presta su vientre? ―preguntó la castaña, dejando por un momento paralizada a la rubia, esta la miró con los ojos como platos.

―Bella… ¿estás hablando en serio? ―jadeó su amiga.

_¿Lo estaba haciendo?,_ se preguntó Isabella en su mente, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que era consciente la castaña era de que quería hacer algo por su amiga y el esposo de esta que tanto la estaba ayudando.

Rosalie tendría su vientre y ¿ella qué? Tal vez nada, solo la gratificación de estar retribuyendo lo dado, aun sin ser pedido.

Era definitivo, lo haría, ella era su amiga, ¿qué podía salir mal?

―Sí, Rosalie, hablo completamente en serio ―respondió Bella, dejando a la aludida sin habla.

Rosalie nunca hubiera pensado en pedirle tal cosa a Bella, era demasiado, ella nunca se lo hubiera pedido, incluso siendo amigas aquello era simplemente un límite que si no se respetaba podría terminar en cualquier cosa, ya fuera buena o mala. Ella no se merecía eso, no merecía que Bella se ofreciera, pero lo cierto era que lo había hecho, la pregunta ahora era: ¿Lo aceptaría Rosalie?

* * *

**JADO chicas, espero estén genialosamente bien, o al menos mejor que yo, a decir verdad, todo el mundo está mejor que yo en estos momentos (la tarea y mi proyecto final me tienen la vida jodidamente podrida), en fin...**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? En lo personal es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora (y el de mi beta también), hasta que llegue uno por el cual hasta he soñado *suspiro*. Yo morí de risa con esta Bella mete pata y Edward siendo tan... atento y hombre. Me emocionó. Por otra parte, Edward ha aceptado lo del vientre de alquiler, así que pronto habrán bebés, o tal vez no. Y la última parte más emocionante, ¿qué piensan de eso? Bella se ha ofrecido, ¿Rosalie aceptará? Esto ya va tomando el ritmo que quiero. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, cuando tenga internet prometo responderles como siempre hago.**

***Espacio publicitario* Les recuerdo que la historia tiene un trailer, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de FF. También Tengo un grupo en FB donde compartimos ideas, hablamos cosas sin sentido, subo spoiler, etc, etc... si quieren agregarse solo busquen el link en mi perfil de FF. **

**Se despide hasta una próxima oportunidad, Osbe desde Venezuela.**

**10/11/2013 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Dsiclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stpehanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener temas fuertes como lo son el aborto, la infidelidad, la depresión entre otros temas, así que si eres sensible, abstente de leer.**

**Inmesos, inmesos agradecimientos a Yanina Barboza, por betear el capítulo y hacerme entender que demonios es lo que escribo, aunque yo no sepa lo que hago. I love ya' bitch.**

**N/A: ¡Las extrañé tanto chicas! no saben cuánto, lamento lo del viernes pasado que no pude actualizar, pero hay situaciones que a veces no podemos controlar, les sigo pidiendo disculpas por eso.**

**Posdata: Se supone que este capítulo no debería ser de esta manera, pero se escribió solo y fue un poco liberador para mi escribirlo, porque según mi beta demuestro que no todo es perfección y que una pareja siempre tiene discusiones.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

―Bella… yo… ―balbuceó Rosalie, aún mirándola estupefacta. ¿Acaso todo era verdad y Bella se había ofrecido como vientre de alquiler? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse a una amiga así? La castaña la miró a los ojos seriamente―. Pero… Bella... ―La rubia estaba sin palabras, ¿qué podía decir? _"¡Bella, tan linda tú, gracias por ofrecerte, no sabes cuánto te agradezco!" ¿_O acaso se negaría?

―Es solo una idea, Rose, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, tú misma dijiste hace unos minutos atrás que si tuvieras a una mujer conocida las cosas serían mucho más sencillas, pues confiarías en ella y… ¡aquí me tienes! ―explicó Bella, calmada.

―¡Pero nunca pensé en ti! Ni siquiera eso se me pasó por la cabeza, jamás; es decir, una cosa es querer ser madre y querer que la incubadora de mi hijo sea una persona a la cual yo conozca, pero otra muy diferente es que tú te ofrezcas y seas tú la madre de mi bebé. Es simplemente extraño ―musitó ella.

―Igual solo es una idea, Rosalie, si quieres no la aceptes, todo está bien, yo solo pensé que tal vez podría ser de ayuda ―murmuró Isabella, sintiéndose incómoda, al parecer a Rosalie la idea no le agradaba.

―Pero, Bella, esto es algo serio, ¿estás completamente segura? ¿Sabes todo lo que eso conlleva…?

―Sí, Rosalie, lo sé y sí, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, velo como mi paga por todos los favores que tú me has hecho a mí ―dijo Bella interrumpiéndola.

Y Rosalie comenzó a negar de manera frenética.

―No, no, no, Bella, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? Yo no te estoy cobrando por ayudarte, ni siquiera te estoy ayudando, solo estoy apoyándote como la amiga que soy. Yo nunca te ayudé con la intención de pedirte algo de este calibre a cambio, Bella, esto… ―Rosalie estaba ofendida, ¿acaso Bella pensaba que ella la ayudaba por puro interés? Estaba totalmente equivocada.

―No estoy diciendo eso, Rosalie ―repuso la castaña.

―Sí lo haces ―aseguró la rubia―, y déjame decirte que estás equivocada, si yo te apoyo es porque te aprecio y te quiero como amiga, Bella, no porque quiero que me prestes tu vientre o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera esa idea se me había pasado por la cabeza, si tú no hubieras hecho la propuesta nunca, ¡nunca! ―enfatizó ella―, te lo hubiera pedido. ¡Es de locos! ―chilló descontrolada.

―Rosalie, cálmate ―le pidió Bella, viendo como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho? Ella no había querido ofender a nadie, ese no había sido su objetivo, ella solo quería ayudar de la misma manera que ellos la ayudaban a ella, ¿tan malo era eso? No lo creía.

Sí, tal vez Bella pensaba que ese era su pago por todo lo que Rosalie y Edward estaban haciendo por ella en esos instantes, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y muchos menos ahora que su amiga había comenzado a alterarse. Para Bella era una buena idea, no era tampoco la gran cosa, solo tendría que tener a un bebé en su vientre por nueve meses, ya lo había hecho con Madaleine, podría hacerlo otra vez y más si la causa era noble. ¿Por qué si estaba en sus posibilidades de ayudar a Rosalie no lo haría? Ella lo quería hacer, pero claro estaba que eso no se trataba solo de lo que ella quería, sino también de lo que Edward y, sobre todo, Rosalie opinaran al respecto, tal vez y no querían que ella fuera la incubadora de su bebé por esos nueve meses y los entendía, aun así ella solo quería hacer las cosas más sencillas a Rosalie, no empeorarlas y si a su amiga no le gustaba la idea, no la presionaría.

La oferta estaba allí, disponible, ahora era Rosalie quien tenía que decidir si la aceptaba o no.

―Yo nunca te pediría algo así, Bella, nunca, es demasiado. Eres mi amiga, sí, pero… pero es un vientre de alquiler y… son sentimientos que se involucran, no quisiera que nuestra amistad se dañara por esto. Yo puedo conseguir a otra persona, no tienes por qué hacerlo ―lloriqueaba la rubia entre sollozos y lágrimas descontroladas.

―No hay sentimientos de por medio, más que el de una gratitud, Rose, el bebé no será mío, como ya te explicaron, será completamente tuyo y de Edward, una copia de él, ¿entiendes? Yo solo sería tu mediadora para obtenerlo, solo eso ―la consoló Bella, abrazándola―. Y nuestra amistad no se dañaría, Rose, ni que me fuera a acostar con Edward ―repuso Bella riéndose divertida, y sintiendo un pellizco en sus costillas.

―Nunca te perdonaría eso ―le hizo saber Rose, haciéndose la enojada.

―Era solo una broma ―aseguró Bella―, pero ¿entiendes lo que digo? Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, Rosalie…

―Pero tú tienes tantos problemas con Mady y Saúl… ―la interrumpió la rubia.

―Saúl ya no es parte de mi vida, Rose, es el padre de Mady que es algo diferente, pero él pronto se irá a Londres y solo hablaré con él cuando se trata algo de nuestra hija, de resto Saúl no tiene por qué opinar en las decisiones que tomo, soy una persona adulta ―le recordó con suavidad, secando las lágrimas de su amiga.

Rosalie guardó silencio, observando a Bella a los ojos. ¿Qué mejor madre podría pedir ella para que albergara a su hijo esos nueve meses? No hay, ni habría nadie mejor que Bella, su amiga. Rosalie podría tener la seguridad de que no habrían problemas legales a futuro, sería el proceso más sencillo, eso era un hecho, y además ella conocería realmente a la madre "temporal" de su bebé, y aunque le costara admitirlo, eso la tranquilizaba más.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

―Yo solo quiero ayudarte, Rosalie, y no porque te quiera pagar todos los favores que me has hecho, sino porque de verdad quiero ayudarte, amiga, sé cuánto deseas esto y si en mis manos está el ayudarte para que lo consigas, entonces lo haré. Amigas por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas? ―preguntó Bella sutilmente, haciendo memoria de aquel infantil pacto que habían hecho en la universidad.

―Lo recuerdo ―dijo Rosalie, riendo.

―Igual creo que deberías hablarlo con Edward y ver si él está de acuerdo, si no es así, está bien, no habrá problemas, pero si los dos aceptan entonces tú solo dime dónde tengo que estar, cuándo y a qué hora ―masculló Bella, sonriendo levemente, ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata.

―Lo pensaré ―murmuró Rosalie, volviendo su mirada hacia Edward quien estaba absorto con Mady, lanzándola por los aires.

―Esperaré tu respuesta ―le informó Bella, viendo a su hija y pensando que si su amiga aceptaba, ella tendría que aceptar la idea de que ese bebé nunca le pertenecería.

…

Era de noche y Rosalie estaba en la cama de su habitación, quieta, pasiva, perdida en el mundo donde las decisiones tenían que ser tomadas, sin embargo aún no podía decidirse.

Luego de que Bella se ofreciera a ser la mujer que prestara su vientre para Rosalie poder tener al bebé, de que ella saliera ofendida porque pensaba que su amiga hacía todo porque se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo y después de asegurarse de que Bella estaba de acuerdo, habían terminado de pasar la tarde en el parque, despidiéndose a la hora pico final del día para cada quien ir a su casa. Rosalie le prometió que lo pensaría y que lo hablaría con Edward, lo cual era de suma importancia, y la castaña había asentido, aún segura de que había hecho lo correcto al ofrecerse como incubadora del bebé de su mejor amiga. No obstante, Rosalie aún no procesaba el ofrecimiento, ¿cómo pretendía decírselo a Edward si ella aún no lo entendía por completo? Era de locos.

Rosalie debía tomar una decisión y lo sabía, pero eran muchas cosas las cuales le preocupaban.

¿Bella de verdad estaba preparada para hacer algo así? Eran bastantes las cosas que estaban en juego, la confianza entre ellas se pondría a prueba, y sobre todo Bella tenía que estar plenamente consciente de que una vez firmara el contrato del vientre de alquiler ese bebé no le pertenecería en ningún aspecto de su vida.

Ella solo lo incubaría por nueve meses, nada más, sin embargo Rosalie sabía que no era así de sencillo, lazos se crearían y aunque su amiga decía que no, ella sabía que era mentira, porque si ya ella sentía una conexión con Mady y solo la veía una vez a la semana, ¿cómo sería para Bella al tener a su bebé adentro? ¿Y si todo salía mal? No malinterpreten, Rose confiaba en Bella, plenamente, pero ella no quería que alguien saliera herido, ofendido o incluso se rompieran lazos de amistad.

Ella tendría que estar más cerca de Bella, vivir casi constantemente encima de ella, si es que aceptaba, pues el niño que crecería en el vientre de Bella sería completamente suyo y de su esposo. ¡Eran tantas cosas!

Solo había dos opciones y esas eran:

Primera, aceptar la propuesta de Bella, hablar con Edward y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como quisieran.

Segundo, negarse y esperar más tiempo para obtener lo que tanto ella deseaba.

Y, para ser sinceros, ella ya no soportaba la espera, eso la estaba enloqueciendo de manera lenta y tortuosa, así que con un suspiro tomó su decisión.

Edward en ese momento salía del baño y observó a su esposa, quien estaba demasiado tranquila, viendo a la nada y todas sus alarmas y preocupaciones salieron a flote.

_Otra vez no,_ fue lo único que pensó, antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse enfrente de su esposa.

―Rose ―llamó sutilmente, rápidamente los ojos azules profundos de la rubia se centraron en Edward y esta le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, en ese instante el alma le regresó al cuerpo a Edward.

_Al menos no llora,_ se dijo el cobrizo.

―¿Sucede algo, cariño? ¿Por qué tan pensativa? ―inquirió Edward, colocando unos mechones rubios detrás de la oreja de Rose. Ella se removió incómoda y encogió sus piernas abrazándolas, era casi la misma pose que Bella había usado esa vez en el departamento cuando él fue a ofrecerle su apoyo luego de que ella lo llamara desesperado, tal vez se les había pegado, pero era extraño porque ella nunca lo había hecho.

―No… sí, bueno ―comenzó ella, sin saber por dónde empezar. Edward guardó silencio esperando, era mejor no presionar―. ¿Sabías que hoy Bella me ofreció su vientre para hacer la inseminación in vitro? ―soltó ella de golpe, y Edward se quedó congelado.

―¿Qué? ―jadeó aturdido―. ¿Bella? Pero ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?

―Dije exactamente lo mismo ―admitió Rosalie―. Es de locos, lo sé. ―Y de repente ya estaba llorando.

Maldición, ¿por qué ella estaba tan susceptible? ¿Acaso no podía hablar calmadamente sin llorar?

Respirando hondo, Rosalie se tragó las lágrimas, observando a su esposo, quien la veía estupefacto en su puesto.

Los segundos pasaron y Edward solo se limitaba a mirar a Rosalie, ella no podría estar pensando en aceptar, ¿o sí? ¡No! Él se negaba, aquello no sería posible.

―Rose, ¿tú se lo pediste? ¿Le dijiste que nos alquilara su vientre? Rosalie, ¡no puedes! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―gritó él, por primera vez estaba histérico. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su esposa al proponerle eso a Bella? ¿Estaba loca?

La rubia hizo una mueca, herida por sus palabras, él la estaba acusando sin saber en realidad los hechos, él pensaba que había sido ella la de la idea. ¡Ella no había sido! ¿Cómo él podía pensar algo así?

―Yo…

―¡No puedes, Rosalie! ¡No puedes! ―vociferó él, levantándose de donde estaba para empezar a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado, de una esquina a la otra, respirando agitado, pasándose las manos por el cabello en una clara señal de desesperación.

―Edward… ―llamó Rose.

―¡Es tu amiga, Rosalie! No puedes pedirle eso, es Bella, no es ninguna desconocida de la calle, esto es demasiado, ¿sabes qué has hecho? ¿Y si ella no quiere pero igual acepta porque se siente en la obligación de hacerlo? ¡Sabes cómo es ella! ¿Qué has hecho? ―él hablaba rápidamente, interrumpiéndola, sin dejarla explicar y la aludida se acurrucó más en su puesto. Edward estaba gritándole y ella no tenía la culpa de nada, si tan solo le dejara explicarse―. Ella te dirá que sí porque sentirá que es su obligación por toda la ayuda que le hemos ofrecido, Rosalie, ¿qué clase de amiga eres? No puedes simplemente pedirle eso, ¿entiendes? ¡Es un puto vientre de alquiler, Rosalie Lillian Cullen! ―exclamó el cobrizo fuera de sí.

_¿Por qué estaba de esa manera?,_ se preguntaba Rose, estaba comenzando a sentirse atacada.

―Edward ―llamó ella nuevamente.

―Tienes que decirle que no quisiste decir eso, Rosalie, no me prestaré para eso, es demasiado. ¡Demasiado! ―dijo, deteniendo su andar para mirar seriamente a su esposa. ¿Tanta era la desesperación de Rosalie por tener un hijo como para llegar a esos extremos?―. Sé que quieres tener un hijo, Rosalie, ¡te entiendo! ¡Por Dios que lo hago! ―juró él―. Pero esto ha llegado a un punto en que todo se está volviendo un enredo, no puedes simplemente pedirle eso a Bella. Sé que quieres tener un bebé ¡porque yo también quiero a mi hijo! Pero tú nunca me verás pidiéndole eso a un amigo, así sea de toda la vida, ¡eso simplemente no se le pide a los amigos! ―masculló lentamente―. Para eso existen instituciones dispuestas a ayudarnos, Rosalie. ―Su voz tenía tanto enojo, y allí fue cuando la rubia explotó, brincando de la cama.

―¡Deja de estar gritando como un jodido demente, Edward Cullen! ¡Escúchame! ―le ordenó alterada, mirándolo con furia en su mirada―. Yo no le pedí a Bella nada, ¡ella sola se ofreció! ¿Qué clase de jodida persona crees que soy? ¡Nunca le pediría eso a Bella! ¿Crees que no la conozco? ¡Llevo años conociéndola!, y sé que si se lo pidiera ella aceptaría, porque Isabella es así, ayuda a quien lo necesita sin importar qué, pero nunca lo haré porque por más que yo quiera ser madre, no arriesgaría una amistad de esa manera. ¡Es Bella, maldición! ―gritó ella, verdaderamente molesta―. Me estás atacando, Edward, sin antes escucharme ―acusó con lágrimas llenando sus ojos―. Ella fue la que se ofreció, yo no le dije nada, ni siquiera esa absurda idea se me había pasado por la mente, nunca, ¿cómo me crees capaz? ―preguntó ella, secándose unas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Edward en ese momento se calmó, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

―Rose… ―dijo tratando de calmarla.

―No, ahora me escuchas, Edward ―musitó Rosalie, el cobrizo supo que la había cagado por completo―. Ella me lo dijo en el parque cuando tú estabas jugando con Mady, me ofreció su vientre y yo me negué, le dije que no porque era demasiado, ella me dijo que era la única manera en que me podía pagar todo lo que hacemos por ella y aun así le dije que no, que aunque llegara yo a aceptar nunca sería por cobrarle nada, que nosotros la ayudamos porque queremos, no debido a que esperamos algo de ella, me puse loca y me negué una y mil veces, pero ella dejó la oferta abierta y alegó que decidiéramos lo que decidiéramos juntos, ella seguía dispuesta a alquilarnos su vientre. Yo solo quería decírtelo para pedir tu opinión, nunca esperé que reaccionaras de esa manera, nunca pensé que me atacarías ―aclaró ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

―Rose…

―Tú dices y despotricas que ella es mi amiga, ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé el riesgo que corro si llegara a aceptar eso? Es obvio que lo sé, tampoco estoy tan fuera de mí como para no comprender las cosas, Edward, ¿sabías? ―le inquirió―. Tú dices que entiendes que quiera un hijo, porque tú también lo quieres, pero ¡tú no eres quien tiene que ir a las jodidas sesiones con el psicólogo para superar la muerte de tu hijo, Edward! ¡Tú no eres al que someten a pruebas constantemente! ¡Tú no eres quien llora por no poder ser madre! ¡Soy yo! ¡Siempre soy yo! ¡Yo, no tú! ―le gritó golpeándolo en el pecho―. Y Ahora vienes y me atacas sin antes escuchar, dando por sentado que soy yo la autora intelectual de toda esta locura, pues ¡no lo soy! Yo no fui quien le propuso nada a Bella ¡fue ella! Y si te lo dije fue para tomar una decisión entre los dos, no para que reaccionaras de esa manera, pero ya veo que yo soy siempre la que comete los errores en esta relación, Edward, siempre soy yo ―susurró dolida.

―Rose ―dijo él, jalándola para acercarla a él, frunciendo su boca, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó ella, forcejeando, y Edward la soltó inmediatamente.

―Lo siento, Rosalie, no quise decir eso, interpreté todo mal, lo lamento ―se disculpó el cobrizo.

La rubia lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

―No, Edward, siempre lo lamentas, ¡siempre! ―dijo desesperada―. Pero tú no sabes lo que se siente, ¡no lo sabes!

―¡Deja de decir esa mierda por una vez en tu jodida vida! ―exclamó él, haciendo que Rosalie se quedara de piedra―, porque también fue mi hijo, que no se te olvide, Rosalie. Yo también perdí a mi hijo, no solo fuiste tú, ¡a mí me duele de igual manera! ¿Crees que porque no lloro no me duele? ¿Crees que tú eres la única que sufre? ¿La qué no duerme en las noches? ¿La que desea con tantas ansias un hijo? ¡Pues estás equivocada! Porque yo lo deseo más que tú, un millón de veces, Rosalie. ¡Yo quiero a mi bebé, lo quiero conmigo! ―gritó alejándose de ella.

La rubia lo miró sin poder decir nada, Edward había explotado enfrente de ella por primera vez.

―Edward ―susurró hipando.

―No, Rosalie, esta vez no ―dijo exasperado―. Estoy cansado de esto, Rosalie, ¡cansado!, porque tú no eres la única que está sufriendo con esto, tal vez si dejaras de auto compadecerte tanto te darías cuenta que yo también sufro y el doble, porque nunca me puedo desahogar como tú lo haces conmigo, siempre soy el que se queda callado, el que sufre en silencio, el que siempre es el apoyo. ¡Yo quiero a mi bebé! ―gritó llorando, lanzando una lámpara que tenía cerca. Rose brincó en su puesto.

―Edward... ―murmuró acercándose.

―Rosalie, aléjate de mí por un segundo, ¡aléjate! ―le ordenó.

―Edward, lo siento, yo no sabía que tú te sentías de esa manera, yo… ―sollozó ella.

―A mí también me duele, que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no sufra ―balbuceó él―. Tú dices y me reclamas y piensas que a mí no me duele, Rosalie, pero ¿alguna vez me has preguntado cómo demonios me siento yo ante la pérdida de nuestro bebé? ―le inquirió alterado―. ¡No! ¡Nunca lo has hecho! Porque siempre estás auto compadeciéndote, siempre es la misma mierda. Tú lloras, yo me callo, tú vuelves a llorar y yo consuelo, pero ¿quién me consuela a mí? ¿Quién, Rosalie, quién? ¡Responde! ―le urgió tomándola por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco.

―Cálmate, Edward…

―Toda mi vida he querido un hijo, toda mi puta existencia, es lo único que de verdad he deseado, Rosalie, y a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado tú nunca me has visto a mi reprochándote nada, porque te amo y todo el dolor que hemos pasado sé que algún día valdrá la pena, pero a veces pienso que todo es tu culpa ―admitió quitándose un peso de encima―. Tú deseas esto de una manera tan obsesiva que he llegado a creer que tal vez todo está en tu mente y ese es tu único impedimento ―soltó sin más.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no salgo embarazada porque estoy loca? ―inquirió Rosalie, soltándose de su agarre, llorando.

―¡A veces me lo haces creer, Rosalie! ¡Tal vez si te relajaras un poco y solo disfrutaras...!

―Tú no entiendes una jodida mierda, Edward Cullen ―gritó ella―, no es mi mente, ¡es mi jodido cuerpo que no funciona bien! ¡Todo está mal! ¡Todo!

―Si dejaras de presionarte tanto… ―sugirió él.

―¿Estás cansado de esto, Edward? ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no quieres seguir en esto? ¡Porque te puedes ir cuando te dé la puta gana! ―le hizo saber.

El cobrizo la miró procesando las palabras.

―Cansado es poco para definir cómo me siento, Rosalie, muy poco ―se sinceró él―. Pero ya tengo la solución al problema. Me voy a hacer una puta vasectomía, así vamos a estar en igualdad de condiciones. Tal vez así me empieces a tomar en serio, cuando los dos no podamos tener hijos quizás me veas como tu igual, ¿te parece? Así nos ahorramos todo esto, si tú no puedes tener hijos, yo tampoco, de esa manera la culpa es de ambos ―murmuró sin ganas.

―Si piensas así, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? Podrías ahorrarte tanto sufrimiento e irte de mi lado y conseguirte a una mujer que te pueda dar un hijo sin ningún problema, lo puedes hacer cuando quieras, ¡yo no te tengo atado a mí! ―vociferó la mujer, fuera de sí, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

―Tienes razón, puedo tener un hijo cuando yo quiera, pero yo quiero a ese hijo contigo, mujer, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Yo solo quiero a mi hijo contigo! Se supone que para eso nos casamos, para formar una familia, ¿no? Pero tú pones las cosas difíciles, Rosalie. ―Su voz iba en aumento cada vez más.

―¿Yo pongo las cosas difíciles, Edward? ¿Yo? ―inquirió ella, sarcástica.

―Deja de hacer esa mierda, Rosalie, deja de hacerte la víctima, porque muy bien podemos adoptar, nos ahorraríamos todo esto ―dijo él.

―No quiero adoptar, no me da la gana de adoptar, ¡no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, Edward! ¡Yo quiero a mi bebé de mí! No de ningún otra puta persona y si no te gusta te puedes ir ―le masculló, señalándole la puerta.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Me voy! ―exclamó él, cogiendo su móvil y las llaves de su auto, estaba enojado.

Rosalie lo veía furiosa, quería abofetearlo fuertemente.

Edward por su parte estaba fuera de sí, tenía tantas cosas dentro de él sin decir, tantas cosas calladas y todo por el bienestar de Rosalie, ahora todo era una simple mierda. Ambos estaban enojados y así no iban a racionar nunca.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, escuchó que su esposa lo llamaba.

―Cruzas esa puerta, Edward Cullen, y esto se termina aquí ―le amenazó con su voz quebrándose.

¿Quién la entendía? ¿Primero le decía que se fuera y ahora que se quedara?

Edward rio con ganas, era una carcajada llena de frustración.

―Entonces tendré que comenzar a hacer los papeles de divorcio, Rosalie. ¡Me tienes harto! ―gritó de espaldas a ella, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Rosalie gruñó y se tiró a la cama a llorar.

Todo estaba jodido, su matrimonio había llegado a su fin y todo por su culpa.

…

El timbre del departamento de Bella sonaba incesantemente, era un poco más de las diez de la noche. _¿Quién podría ser?_

Ella ya se iba a ir a dormir, ya había dormido a Madaleine e iba a descansar para el día de mañana, no estaba de ánimos para visitas.

Con paso lento fue a la puerta y solo fue consciente de unos ojos verdes mirándola, con lágrimas anegándolos al alzar la mirada.

―Edward…

―Necesito a una amiga, Bella. Te necesito ―le dijo el cobrizo, llorando como esa vez en el balcón de su casa.

La castaña vio como el móvil de Edward sonaba y como este lo apagaba, él estaba prácticamente en pijamas, observándola como si ella fuera su único salvavidas en esos momentos.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó, haciéndolo pasar.

―Creo que todo terminó entre Rose y yo ―le informó él, llorando enfrente de ella sin importarle nada.

―¿Qué? ―jadeó Bella.

―Lo jodí todo, Bella, lo jodí ―dijo sollozando, la castaña se acercó rápidamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

―Todo va a estar bien, Edward ―lo consoló ella, dejando que llorara en su hombro.

Él la había dejado llorar en el suyo en su tiempo, ahora era el momento de ella para consolar.

Edward apretó a Bella contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en su cuello, sollozando desconsoladamente.

¿Ahora qué sucedería?

…

Era lunes y Rosalie tenía consulta con su psicólogo a las nueve de la mañana, a pesar de eso ella estaba allí mucho antes de la hora prevista, sentada quietamente en los cómodos sofás que el médico había predispuesto para sus pacientes. Sus pies se movían frenéticamente contra las baldosas del suelo, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo de sus pantalones y sus manos agarraban con fuerza sus brazos. Ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba sacarse la culpa que la carcomía de adentro hacia afuera y ¿qué mejor persona para eso que Emmett, su psicólogo?

Las ojeras de Rosalie eran evidentes, igual que su estado de total tristeza. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, preguntándose en dónde estaría Edward y pensando en cómo arreglaría su metida de pata, ella no estaba enojada con su esposo, estaba molesta consigo misma. Edward había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho, tal vez era su cabeza la que no la dejaba salir embarazada, a lo mejor era su obsesión con tener un hijo lo que le impedía ser madre, Edward simplemente había explotado enfrente de ella y no lo culpaba, porque si analizaba todo, ella siempre se desahogaba con él, ella tenía que ser justa con Edward, más bien había aguantado demasiado, sin embargo una pequeña parte de ella, estaba furiosa con él, raramente Edward perdía el control y le gritaba y anoche había sido una de esas veces y eso la tenía mal.

Un suspiro roto salió de sus labios al recordar el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Edward, en cómo él había salido de su habitación dando por sentado que aquello se terminaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su relación se pudiera dañar con tan solo decir una simple frase?

La rubia sacó su móvil de su cartera nuevamente, marcando el número que se sabía de memoria, se lo llevó a su oído y esperó, pero decía lo mismo de siempre: _"En estos momentos no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y tu nombre, y cuando pueda te devolveré la llamada"._

Rosalie colgó y guardó su móvil, esperando pacientemente a su psicólogo, si tuviera su número móvil lo llamaría porque de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero lamentablemente no lo tenía. Había ido más temprano de lo acordado esperando encontrárselo allí, pero los minutos pasaban y él no llegaba.

_Es demasiado temprano_, le reprochó su conciencia.

Varias personas, enfermeras y médicos pasaban por enfrente de ella sin ni siquiera tomarla en cuenta, ella por su parte miraba hacia todos lados esperando que él apareciera, pero nada. Estaba por ir a dar una vuelta y tratar de localizar a Edward nuevamente cuando una voz proveniente del pasillo la hizo levantar la mirada.

―¡Vamos, Emmett, admítelo! ―le urgía un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Por lo que pudo vislumbrar Rosalie desde su posición, vestía bata médica con dibujos animados y una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios dirigida a su psicólogo, este se limitó a rodar sus ojos y darle un sorbo a su café. Emmett por su parte estaba vestido con pantalón de vestir, camisa manga larga color azul rey, sin corbata y su bata blanca de médico, pulcramente lisa, esta vez no llevaba sus característicos lentes de pasta, sino una sonrisa medio divertida, medio enojada en su rostro.

―Déjalo ir ―dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

―No hasta que lo digas ―le pujó el rubio. Ambos venían caminando de lo más tranquilos por el pasillo que daba hacia el consultorio de Emmett.

―Pareces un niño de primaria ―se quejó el psicólogo, evadiendo el tema.

―Emmett ―advirtió su amigo.

―Está bien, Jasper. Sí, me gusta ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros―, pero ya sabes todos los "peros" que hay ―dijo mirando hacia el frente, justo donde estaba Rosalie y su sonrisa decayó automáticamente, solo bastó ver los ojos hinchados y rojos de la rubia para que él comenzara a caminar hacia ella como si fuera un autómata.

―Rosalie ―murmuró mientras caminaba de prisa hacia ella, con un deje de confusión e impresión, se suponía que la vería más tarde, no ahora.

Jasper en su puesto se congeló, asociando el Rosalie con el nombre que Emmett le había dado de su amor imposible minutos antes en la cafetería. De verdad era hermosa, pero bien casada, su anillo brillaba en su dedo anular como un jodido recordatorio.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó él, parándose enfrente de ella, la aludida lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Emmett compuso su máscara de frialdad, esperando una respuesta.

―Peleé con Edward, Emmett ―susurró ella, bajando su mirada, sollozando, él esperó―, nos dijimos muchas cosa y… él no ha regresado a casa. Todo explotó, él se desahogó, no de muy buena manera conmigo y creo que mi matrimonio se ha ido a la picada ―balbuceó, volviendo a mirarlo, y con eso ya tenía a Emmett a un lado, abrazándola por los hombros, apoyándola en su pecho.

―Está bien, Rosalie, ¿quieres contarme más? ―le inquirió cuidadoso, la mujer temblaba frenéticamente en sus brazos.

―No volvió anoche, Emmett, él nunca lo había hecho, ¿estará bien? ¿Le sucedería algo? ¿Dónde dormiría? He intentado localizarlo y me manda a buzón ―hipó ella, respirando con dificultad.

―Rosalie, ¿qué sucedió para que él explotara? ―increpó Emmett, apartándola de su cuerpo, mirándola con preocupación, todo lo que habían avanzado en esos meses y ahora volvían a retroceder.

―Todo fue un mal entendido, yo me decidí a alquilar un vientre y mi mejor amiga se ofreció, luego intenté decírselo pero él interpretó todo mal, pensó que yo había obligada a mi amiga a hacer tal cosa y se puso como loco, yo me enojé, me gritó, nos gritamos, él me dijo tantas cosas… dijo... ―Ella respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse―, él dijo que había una solución para todo y esa era que él se hiciera una vasectomía. Yo… yo no sabía cómo él se sentía por dentro, pensé que él no sufría por la pérdida de nuestro bebé, pero no es así ―susurró.

Emmett sonrió con tristeza. Rosalie perdería a Edward si seguía de esa manera.

―Yo te dije que eso podía suceder en cualquier momento, Rose ―le recordó con ternura, secando sus lágrimas.

―Pero… él dijo tantas cosas, a él le duele nuestro bebé, él quiere tanto tener un hijo y yo no puedo dárselo. Todo es mi culpa, el no poder tener al bebé, el que él se haya ido de casa y no responda mis llamados, todo, absolutamente todo ―masculló Rosalie, mirando a Emmett con desesperación―. También dijo que él podía tener un hijo con quien quisiera, pero lo que yo no entendía es que él lo quiere tener conmigo, que para eso nos habíamos casado. Me dijo que yo siempre estoy auto compadeciéndome y que por eso no veo a mi alrededor y todo lo que él sufre, y es verdad. ―Rosalie sollozó nuevamente.

El psicólogo miró hacia atrás donde Jasper estaba paralizado, lo vio seriamente a los ojos, dándole la respuesta que el rubio necesitaba saber. Él no se podía apartar de ella y no lo haría. Jasper asintió y volvió por donde había venido, Emmett volvió a concentrarse en Rose.

―Y si eso no fuera poco, yo estaba tan enojada de que él no dejara explicarme que lo corrí, él tomó mi palabra y cuando se iba lo amenacé diciéndole que si dejaba nuestra habitación todo se acababa y él me respondió diciéndome que entonces tendría que comenzar a hacer los papeles de divorcio ―dijo rompiéndose por completo―. Él me va a dejar, Emmett, lo eché todo a perder. ―Lloró desconsolada.

―Shh, Rosalie, cariño. Todo lo que se dijeron ayer fue producto de la rabia, nada fue dicho porque de verdad lo sintieran, Rose ―la consoló él, haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente―. Escúchame, Rose, por favor, escúchame ―le suplicó, secando sus lágrimas, de nuevo, estaba desesperado―. ¿Tú crees que si Edward te quisiera dejar te lo diría? ¿Ah? ―le inquirió, al no obtener respuesta, continuó―: No, Rosalie, porque ese hombre te ama, más de lo que tú misma quieres y puedes aceptar, ¿tú crees que si no te amara estuviera contigo en todo este proceso? Fácilmente él puede conseguir a otra mujer para tener hijos, pero no lo hace, cariño, porque él solamente quiere esa familia contigo, su mujer, su esposa, ¿comprendes? ―le increpó seriamente. Nada por parte de Rosalie, ella solo lo miraba a sus ojos color gris―. Tienes que entender, Rosalie, que muchas palabras pueden ser calladas, pero muy pocas dichas y ayer, lamentablemente, fue un mal día para ambos, las cosas se unieron, no hubo comunicación y dio como resultado esta pelea. Pero estoy seguro de que cuando lo veas nuevamente, porque sé que él regresará a casa, regresará a ti, donde pertenece, todo se solucionará, Rosalie. Te lo he dicho una y mil veces, necesitas hablar con él, porque tú no sabes realmente lo que él siente, ayer a lo mejor te pudiste haber dado cuenta de sus verdaderas dolencias, pero te aseguro que él tiene muchas cosas más por decir, tan solo pregúntale, Rose, solo eso y ganarás mucho ―le susurró solo para ella―. Ese hombre te ama, Rosalie, creo que no es necesario que te lo repita y esto solo es una pelea más entre parejas, lo que debes hacer es buscarlo, hablar con él, en calma y reconciliarse, sé que lo harán y una vez lo hagas, podrás hacer el resto de las cosas que quieres. Tu matrimonio no está perdido, cielo, solo necesitas hablar ―le hizo saber, sonriéndole―. Ahora deja de llorar porque opacas la belleza de tus ojos ―le dijo sonriendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trató de remediar todo―. Digo, estoy seguro que a Edward no le gustará verte con los ojos hinchados.

―A él no le gusta que yo llore ―admitió con una sonrisa.

Emmett alejó sus manos del rostro de Rose y las dejó inerte a sus lados.

―Ahora, ¿te gustaría hablar de lo del vientre de alquiler? ¿Cómo te decidiste? ―le preguntó el psicólogo un poco serio. Rosalie secó sus lágrimas y sonrió.

Al menos una cosa buena, pensó Emmett, pero sin quitar su máscara de frialdad, ese acercamiento lo había empeorado todo, ahora sus manos picaban por tocarla nuevamente.

_Está casada_, le recordó su conciencia, Emmett miró su dedo anular y cerró su mano en un puño.

_Como yo lo estaría si ella no estuviera muerta_, se dijo a sí mismo, escuchando como Rosalie hablaba un poco emocionada acerca de su decisión y sus miedos referentes al tema.

…

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, Edward hacía su entrada en su departamento, la noche anterior la había pasado en el sofá de Bella, luego de llorar en su hombro y de que esta le dijera que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Rosalie.

Ahora se encontraba allí, viendo como el silencio lo recibía, él sabía que su esposa no estaría en casa, pues ese día le tocaba sesión con el psicólogo, así que estaba tranquilo al saber que aún no la tendría que enfrentar. No obstante, él sabía que tenía que disculparse, había dicho cosas que habían herido, no solo a Rosalie, sino a él también, y eso lo carcomía por dentro.

Su intención nunca había sido lastimarla, cosa la cual sabía que había hecho, todo había sido producto de la rabia y tal vez sí pudiera sentirse de esa manera que había mencionado la noche anterior, pero siempre habían mejores palabras para expresarse, él sabía que había cometido errores y estaba dispuesto a enmendarlos, el problema estaba en que Rosalie quisiera escucharlo, luego de gritarle, de no pasar la noche en casa y de no contestar sus llamados.

Con paso decidido entró a la habitación, quedándose de piedra al ver la figura de Rosalie entre las cobijas, mirando fijamente la TV, con expresión serena en su rostro, la aludida miró hacia su dirección cuando el chirrido de la puerta se hizo escuchar y al ver a Edward le brindó una media sonrisa.

Edward por su parte miró al suelo sin poder sostenerle la mirada, se sentía mal con él mismo.

Rosalie fue la primera en romper el silencio.

―Hola ―susurró con voz ronca de tanto llorar, acomodándose en la cama, sentándose para verlo.

Con un suspiro Edward se acercó a ella, medio dubitativo, al llegar a la orilla de la cama se detuvo, inclinándose para poner las llaves de su auto y su móvil en la repisa de noche, Rosalie lo siguió con la mirada, esperando.

No hubo besos, ni miradas dirigidas hacia ella. Él la estaba evadiendo.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, pero a la final Edward la miró, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, el cobrizo al ver los ojos rojos de su esposa se maldijo a sí mismo, la había hecho llorar tanto, seguro que ni siquiera había podido dormir.

―No debí decir nada de lo que dije anoche, Rosalie, discúlpame, fue muy cruel de mi parte decir todas esas cosas, culparte sin preguntar, ofenderte, yo… ―él comenzó rápido, sin esperar.

―Discúlpame tú a mí ―lo cortó ella―. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, yo siempre estoy revolcándome en mi propia miseria y no veo lo que tengo alrededor, no veo que tú sufres de igual manera en que yo lo hago, incluso más que yo, porque como tú dijiste anoche, tú eres el que calla, el que consuela, el que se guarda sus sentimientos para ser fuerte para mí y… ―La voz de Rosalie se desvaneció por completo, las palabras se quedaron atascada en su garganta. Edward se sentó en la cama, preocupado, tomando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos―. Yo debí preguntarte tantas cosas desde el principio y nunca lo hice, todo es mi culpa, Edward ―soltó ella, sollozando.

―No, Rose, es culpa de los dos. Ambos dijimos cosas sin pensarlo, cosas que hirieron y sí, debiste ser un poco más comunicativa conmigo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás para remediar eso ―susurró él, secándole las lágrimas. Se odiaba tanto en esos momentos.

―Si yo hubiera sabido lo que tú sentías hubiera sido más comprensiva, no te hubiera lanzando las cosas en la cara, no me hubiera cerrado tanto en mi dolor ―balbuceó ella.

―Está bien, Rosalie ―dijo intentando calmarla―. Los dos cometimos errores y lo sabemos, tanto como tú tienes la culpa yo también la tengo. Lo siento tanto, cariño, por gritarte, por decirte todas esas cosas ―se disculpó con voz rota, mirándola a los ojos.

―¿De verdad te duele tanto la pérdida de nuestro hijo? ―inquirió Rosalie, secando las lágrimas de su esposo, nunca lo había visto llorar tanto como en el último día.

―Más de lo que te puedas imaginar ―respondió él, besando los dedos de Rosalie―. Era mi bebé ―dijo, sonriendo con tristeza.

―Siento tanto por haberte excluido de todo, por pensar que no te importaba nada de esto, por creer que no entendías mi dolor… ―Rosalie hablaba tan rápido que Edward la tuvo que acallar colocando su mano en su boca, negando a su vez con la cabeza frenéticamente.

―¿Cómo no me va a importar, Rosalie? ¡Soy tu esposo! ―exclamó él, incrédulo―. Me importas más de lo que puedes pensar, más de lo que quieres aceptar, y más de lo que yo puedo decir, cariño. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que mi amor por ti es tan inmenso que ni siquiera se puede explicar? ―le inquirió acariciando sus mejillas mojadas.

―Soy estúpida ―admitió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Una a la cual amo ―le susurró él, mirándola a los ojos.

―Lo siento… ―antes de que Rosalie pudiera terminar su oración, Edward la acallaba con un dulce beso en sus labios, separándose para verla.

―Basta de lamentos, Rosalie, lo hecho está hecho, ¿vale? Ahora tenemos que seguir adelante ―le dijo, sonriéndole.

―Perdón ―murmuró ella, ignorándolo.

―No hay nada que perdonar, Rose.

Los dos se miraron un rato en silencio, perdidos en la profundidad de sus miradas, hasta que Edward habló:

―Ven aquí ―dijo jalándola hacia sus brazos, sentándola en su regazo para abrazarla, necesitaba tanto eso. Rosalie lanzó sus brazos al cuello de su esposo y masajeó su cabello, a sabiendas de que eso le gustaba y lo relajaba, el cobrizo apretó a su esposa un poco más y le susurró―: Te amo, cariño.

Rosalie sonrió en su cuello.

―Yo más ―dijo, despegándose de él para darle un beso de reconciliación. Lo demás no importaba, ya enfrentarían las cosas cuando estas se presentaran.

* * *

**Jado, chicas, hermosa!, espero estén sensualmente bien, yo estoy estupenda ahora que tengo internet, espero que no se caiga la señal como hace segundos cuando ya tenía listo el capítulo y se apagó esta cosa ¬¬.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mi en lo personal me encantó, claro una vez la tuve escrito y lo leí completo, porque el muy rebelde se escribió por si solo *.*, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

**Es la primera discusión ente Rose&Edward y se sintió tan bien escribirla, Yani quería que pusiera cosas más fuertes tipo para un divorcio de verdad verdad, pero no, JAJAJ, mentira en realidad yo pensé ponerla más ruda, pero ella me jaló de las orejas y me dijo: "Compórtate, y concéntrate, Rosie". Creo que la discusión no fue ni tan tan, ni tan ton, creo que fue lo justo y necesario.**

**No vemos mucho a Bella en este capítulo, pero pronto la veremos 1313**

**Y para las que querían un poco del doctorsito Emmett, pues también lo tienen.**

**El próximo capítulo lo empezaré a escribir en cuánto pueda, y luego de que desbalije al centro comercial de mi ciudad que está en oferta jajaajja *.***

**Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.**

**Ya mismo responde todos sus hermosos reviews que no he contestado **

**Escucho teorías.**

***Espacio publicitario***

**les recuerdo que la historia tiene un trailer el cual lo puedene encontrar en el perfil de FF. De igual manera tengo un grupo en FB para mis historias y el link se encuentra en mi cuenta de FF.**

**Sin más nada que decir, se despide Osbe dese Venezuela.**

**Hasta una próxima oprotunidad.**

**15/11/2013**


End file.
